Disparue
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Quand un membre de l'équipe chargé de travailler sur les tatouages disparaît l'équipe de l'agent Novak est chargée de l'enquête. Ses proches vont d'ailleurs en apprendre beaucoup sur leur collègue et sur leurs sentiments à son égard. Situé pendant la saison 3 Blindspot et le final de la saison 1 de Gone.
1. Récapitulatif

**Récapitulatif**

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vue la série Gone voici un petit résumé. Cependant il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu la série pour comprendre et apprécier l'histoire.

_Kit "Kick" Lannigan est une rescapée d'un kidnapping particulièrement médiatisé. Elle a été enlevée à l'âge de 5 ans par un réseau de prédateurs sexuelles et retrouvée 6 ans plus tard par l'agent du F.B.I. Frank Novak. Déterminée à ne plus jamais être une victime, Kick s'entraîne aux arts martiaux et au maniement des armes à feu. Aujourd'hui âgée de 26 ans elle trouve sa vocation lorsque Franck la persuade de rejoindre une équipe spéciale chargée de résoudre les affaires d'enlèvements et de personnes disparues. Kick apporte à l'équipe sa connaissance unique de ce type de prédateur. Au cours de cette mission captivante elle est accompagnée de John Bishop, ancien officier des services de renseignement de l'armée, dont le frère jumeau a été kidnappé à l'âge de 7 ans, James qui a été victime du même réseau que la jeune femme, Franck Novak et Maya Kennedy qui était également présente lors de son sauvetage._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Il était environ deux heures du matin quand la jeune femme arriva devant son immeuble. Elle monta tranquillement les quatre étages qui la séparaient de son appartement. Perdue dans ses pensées elle se repassa les dernières heures de sa journée. La jolie brune revenait d'une soirée passée entre collègues dans un bar. Comme à chaque fois ils avaient ri en parlant de tout et rien pendant des heures. Elle n'avait pas cessé de discuter avec ses deux meilleures amies et elles n'étaient jamais à court de sujet de conversation. Ça avait été une soirée très agréable même si elle avait dû supporter la vue de son coéquipier et de sa fiancée en train de roucouler. C'était difficile pour elle de les voir si heureux seulement elle savait que faire comme si tout allait bien était la meilleure chose à faire. L'hispanique ouvrit sa porte d'entrée tout en repensant à la manière dont malgré tout elle avait ri avec son meilleur ami pendant toute la soirée mais elle se figea brusquement après avoir fait deux pas dans son appartement. Quelqu'un était entré elle en était certaine. Elle pensait même que cette personne était encore présente cependant elle ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Prudemment elle sortit son arme de service et commença à inspecter chaque pièce une par une. Elle commença par l'entrée puis prit à droite pour examiner la cuisine, les chambres et la salle de bain. Ensuite elle continua son chemin. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son salon elle vit une silhouette familière près de la fenêtre et se figea. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cet intrus. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à paniquer rapidement mais le savoir chez elle la terrifiait. Elle s'avança en restant sur ses gardes. S'il était là c'est qu'il avait un plan, qu'il s'était préparé à exécuter sa vengeance. Il n'était donc probablement pas venu seul.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? _

_-Ce n'est pas trop tôt cela fait des heures que je t'attends. _

_-Sors de chez moi maintenant !_

_-Voyons après plus de quinze ans je pensais être accueillit mieux que ça._

_-Tu sors maintenant !_

_-Oh mais on va sortir ne t'inquiète pas_, répondit l'homme en regardant dans le fond de la pièce. La jeune femme se retourna juste à temps pour éviter de se faire assommer. Elle commença à se battre avec son adversaire mais elle était fatiguée, prise sur le fait et passablement ivre. Elle savait se défendre et mit facilement son adversaire en difficulté mais un crochet du droit bien placé rendit sa garde vulnérable et un coup de poing dans les côtes lui coupa la respiration. Très vite elle se retrouva projetée sur sa table basse. Elle était sonnée mais pu néanmoins récupérer son arme. La jeune femme la pointa en direction de son assaillant. Seulement elle voyait trouble en raison du choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête et ne savait pas si elle l'avait touché. A peine quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit une main sur sa bouche et tomba dans les pommes. Le premier intrus venait juste de la neutraliser à l'aide de chloroforme. Malheureusement la jeune femme n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa cible. Les deux hommes la mirent dans une énorme valise et partirent de l'appartement sans se retourner. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que de l'autre côté du couloir une jeune voisine avait tout vu, tout entendu. Elle s'empressa d'appeler la police sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour aider son amie.

_-Oui allô la police, j'habite au 673 Weverly Ave. Brooklyn, NY 11285 et j'aimerais déclarer un kidnapping. _


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Pendant ce temps-là à Pittsburg une belle jeune femme blonde rentra chez elle en compagnie de son petit ami après avoir passé la soirée au restaurant. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, le repas avait été tendu. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans le canapé tout en continuant à se disputer.

_-Noah je sais que j'ai été pas mal prise depuis l'évasion de … Enfin je suis désolée mais entre la blessure de Franck, les recherches pour le frère de Bishop et les récentes enquêtes j'ai eu des choses à faire mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va se calmer. Franck reprend du service pour notre prochaine enquête, _s'excusa Kick sachant qu'elle n'avait pas été très présente ces derniers temps.

_-Je sais ça et je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Ton boulot est important et Franck est comme un père pour toi. C'est une partie de toi et jamais je ne te demanderais de la renier. En plus je n'imagine pas à quel point savoir ton ravisseur en liberté a dû être difficile mais maintenant c'est fini et même quand on est ensemble je sens bien que tu n'es pas avec moi. Je t'aime énormément Kick mais les choses ont changé. Tu ne peux pas le nier et si tu arrêtais de te voiler la face tu comprendrais pourquoi, _répliqua le jeune homme. Il n'était pas en colère mais il fallait regarder la vérité en face, sa petite amie avait un autre homme en tête même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

_-Attend mais tu parles de quoi là ? … Bishop non mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous c'est mon ami c'est tout … _

_-Je sais mais même si on est bien tous les deux tu ne peux pas dire que l'on est sincèrement heureux ou même que ça mène à quelque chose sur le long terme. Tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal mais c'est la vie parfois ça ne marche pas. Je vois bien la façon dont vous vous comportez l'un avec l'autre et le pire c'est que ça vous parait tellement naturel que vous ne le voyez pas. _

La jeune femme regarda son petit ami choquée. Au fond d'elle Kick savait qu'il avait raison seulement elle avait énormément de mal à se l'avouer. Soudain le téléphone portable de la blonde se mit à sonner. Elle regarda l'écran et vit le nom de son mentor s'afficher. S'il appelait à cette heure-là c'était professionnel. Après que Noah lui ait silencieusement donné son accord elle décrocha. Quelques minutes plus tard elle raccrocha et déclara.

_-Une jeune femme de trente ans a disparu à New York. Apparemment c'est un kidnapping plutôt violent. C'est une ex policière avec pas mal d'ennemi alors on est sur l'enquête mais si jamais …_

_-Non vas-y … Tu mérites d'être heureuse Kick et de trouver le grand amour mais on sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas le tiens comme tu n'es pas le miens. Bonne chance et fais attention à toi, _termina le jeune homme en souriant tendrement. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, l'embrassa sur la joue, pris son sac de voyage et partit en direction de l'aéroport.

Une fois arrivée à destination elle monta dans le jet privé en saluant à peine ses coéquipiers et s'installa à son poste. Ils virent bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ce n'était pas le moment. Franck commença le briefing en se disant qu'il irait parler à sa jeune protégée quand il en aurait le temps.

_-Notre victime est Natasha Audrey Zapata, 30 ans célibataire et sans enfant. Elle a été enlevée il y a environ deux heures à son appartement. C'est sa voisine qui nous a prévenu. Apparemment il y a eu une violente dispute, une bagarre et un coup de feu. Il s'agirait de deux hommes bruns de types hispaniques qui l'auraient emmené dans une valise. La police local est arrivée sur place quasiment immédiatement mais lorsqu'ils ont vu que c'était une ancienne policière et qu'elle avait fait partie d'une unité spéciale du FBI pendant cinq ans ils nous ont refilé l'enquête. Il semblerait qu'elle travaille dans le privé depuis deux ans. On a très peu d'indication sur ses fréquentations ou son travail mais après avoir fait ce genre de boulot pendant si longtemps elle a du devenir prudente. En ce qui concerne son passé elle n'a visiblement pas eu une enfance facile entre une mère alcoolique, un père violent et deux petits frères dont elle devait s'occuper seule ce n'était pas la joie. Là encore le dossier reste sommaire. La priorité va être de trouver plus d'information sur cette jeune femme. James tu ratisses tout : réseaux sociaux, internet, base de données du FBI et plus encore si nécessaire. J'ai lu la liste des personnes qu'elle a aidé à faire arrêter c'est loin d'être des enfants de cœur. Je n'imagine même pas à quoi doit ressembler la partie classifié de son dossier alors si une de ses personnes est notre ravisseur le temps est compté. Une fois arrivée à New York on ira sur la scène du crime pour inspecter l'appartement et interroger les voisins. Compris ?_

_-Compris, _répondirent-ils tous d'une seule voix. Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose sur leur disparus mais de savoir qu'elle avait fait partie des forces de l'ordre les rendit encore plus motivés. C'était une des leurs qui était en danger. L'équipe était néanmoins perplexe devant le peu d'information obtenue et le chef d'équipe se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça.

Pendant la petite heure que dura le vol James continua ses recherches, en vain car en dehors de quelques indications sur sa famille il n'a rien appris sur la jeune femme. Franck décida d'appeler le directeur du FBI afin de faire déclassifié le dossier de l'ex-agent mais là encore il se heurta à un mur. Son supérieur lui dit que tant qu'il n'avait pas la preuve que l'enlèvement avait un rapport avec son passé au bureau il ne pouvait rien faire par soucis de sécurité nationale. Bishop, quant à lui, était inquiet pour sa coéquipière et amie. Il décida donc d'aller la voir.

_-Hey tu vas bien ? _Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_-Oui ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste un peu fatiguée, _mentit Kick peu convaincante. Elle était plus que perturbé par sa rupture avec Noah. La jeune femme savait que c'était finalement une bonne chose. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais leur relation ne fonctionnait plus c'était évident. En plus la blonde était troublée par l'allusion faite au sujet Bishop. Kick savait que leur relation était devenue ambiguë ces derniers temps seulement elle se demandait ce qu'ils étaient exactement l'un pour l'autre.

_-Tu es sûre ?_

_-Certaine tout vas bien ne t'inquiète pas, _sourit-elle touchée.

_-Si tu le dis enfin tu sais que je suis là si jamais tu as envie de parler, _lui assura-t-il.

_-Oh mais je n'en doute pas. _

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre ils étaient bien ensemble, tous simplement. Ils connaissaient tous l'un de l'autre leurs passées, leurs peurs et leurs faiblesses et ça rendait tout tellement plus simple. Au bout d'un moment leur chef d'équipe interrompit ce silencieux échange.

_-Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose en faisant mes recherches. J'ai travaillé avec notre victime il y a une dizaine d'année. J'étais sur plusieurs disparitions d'enfants dans Harlem et le FBI avait demandé l'assistance de la police locale._

_-Tu te souviens de quelque chose en particulier en ce qui la concerne ? _Demanda Bishop.

_-C'était une très bonne recrue : intelligente, un bon instinct, du cran et beaucoup d'empathie. L'enquête n'avait duré que quelques semaines mais elle m'avait fait une très bonne impression. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu la vie facile parce qu'elle avait une façon de se comporter et de comprendre les habitants de ce quartier. Elle avait beau être jeune à l'époque on pouvait sentir qu'elle avait déjà connu pas mal de problèmes._

_-Tu crois que ça pourrait être lié à son passé ? _

_-Honnêtement je n'en sais rien ça peut être lié a beaucoup de chose. J'ai eu le directeur il refuse de nous donner accès au dossier je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenue cette fille mais je sens que cette affaire est bien plus compliquée que nous le pensons. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je ne pense pas qu'elle travaille dans le privé comme le dit son dossier._

_-Tu penses à quoi ? _L'interrogea sa protégé.

_-Une ancienne flic, cinq ans au FBI, très peu de détail, prudente avec peu de famille d'après moi cette fille a un boulot bien spécial. A mon avis cette entreprise appartient à la CIA ou la NSA_, déclara John.

_-Si c'est ça on le saura très vite parce que si ça a un rapport avec son job quel que soit son agence d'origine ils vont essayer de nous piquer l'affaire, _ajouta l'agent Novak.

_-De toute façon on a qu'à attendre et voir, _termina Kick.

Ils se regardèrent dubitatifs et continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que le vol atterrisse. Il était désormais six heure du matin. Une fois à New York toute l'équipe se dirigea vers l'appartement de leur victime en espérant trouver plus d'information. S'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle piste rapidement aucun d'eux ne pensait que la jeune femme ne survivrait bien longtemps.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Reade arriva tôt ce matin-là au bureau du FBI de New York. Patterson venait de l'appeler pour une question de paperasserie à propos de la base de données de tatouage. Il régla ça rapidement puis alla dans son bureau pour travailler. Petit à petit il vit tous ses subordonnés arriver seulement au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. En effet il était presque huit heures du matin et sa coéquipière n'était pas là. Ce qui était extrêmement étrange étant donné qu'elle était toujours arrivée dans les premières. Ces dernières semaines elle était même là encore plus tôt que dans le passé. Intrigué le directeur adjoint partit à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Il se rendit dans l'open space où personne ne l'avait vu. Au détour d'un couloir il croisa Jane et Kurt qui n'avaient pas connaissance de la localisation de la jolie brune.

_-Tu sais la soirée d'hier a été arrosé et on ne s'est pas couché tôt. Il se peut qu'elle ait oublié de se réveiller tout simplement, _suggéra la jeune femme en essayant de rassurer son ami.

_-Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que Zapata n'est pas spécialement du matin mais ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être si en retard et de ne pas donner de nouvelle. En plus même si on était tous plus ou moins ivre on a déjà fait bien pire que ça._

_-Je te l'accorde. Ecoute on va aller voir Patterson et si elle ne sait rien et que l'on n'arrive ni à la joindre ni à localiser son téléphone un de nous ira chez elle pour être sûr que tout va bien, _proposa Kurt également préoccupé. Son ami avait raison, ce genre de comportement n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur collègue. Après même si une exception était toujours possible ils faisaient un travail où le doute n'était pas permis. Tasha s'était fait un grand nombre d'ennemis redoutables en travaillant pour le FBI et probablement plus encore avec la CIA. Ils se devaient donc d'être prudents afin de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Les trois coéquipiers se rendirent dans le laboratoire pour se renseigner auprès de leur blonde préférée.

_-Salut ma belle tu as eu des nouvelles de Tash' depuis hier soir ? _Demanda Jane à son amie.

_-Absolument pas pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas encore arrivée ? _Interrogea la jeune femme surprise.

_-Non et personne n'a reçu de message ou n'arrive à l'avoir au téléphone. On est un peu inquiet, _avoua Reade préoccupé. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas normal mais bon elle a un peu de mal à dormir en ce moment peut-être qu'avec l'alcool et la fatigue elle ne s'est pas réveillé et que son téléphone est déchargé, _suggéra l'informaticienne.

_-Effectivement elle est assez fatiguée depuis quelques semaines, _confirma la brune.

_-Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé et elle vous a dit pourquoi ? _Les interrogea le directeur adjoint surpris d'entendre ça. Son amie ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de trouble du sommeil ou de quoique ce soit de préoccupant. Il se sentait triste qu'elle ne se soit pas confiée à lui surtout que ça avait l'air plutôt sérieux. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent successivement. Pour elles il était hors de question qu'elles révèlent les confidences faites par Tasha. Elles n'allaient pas dire à Reade qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, que ça lui avait brisé le cœur qu'il demande Megan en mariage et que garder ses sentiments pour elle la tuait à petit feu. Certainement pas quand il lui avait demandé d'être son témoin. Ce n'était pas leur rôle.

_-Oui mais c'est sa vie privée, _répondit Jane évasivement.

_-Je respecte ça mais étant donné qu'on n'a aucune nouvelle …_

_-Ecoutes je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais crois-moi ça n'a absolument aucun rapport, _ajouta la blonde sûre d'elle.

_-Tu ne peux pas en être certaine après tout si …_

_-Oh crois moi ce n'est pas lié. Bon si ça peut te rassurer je vais essayer de localiser son portable et d'appeler sur sa ligne fixe. _

L'informaticienne fit quelques manipulations sur son ordinateur et constata qu'elle n'arrivait ni à localiser ni à rallumer le téléphone. C'était probablement une panne de batterie. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas dit à ses collègues mais elle aussi était inquiète. Ces derniers temps, en plus de ses sentiments pour Reade, son amie semblait avoir autre chose en tête. Elle semblait sur les nerfs et presque effrayée. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de faire parler sa coéquipière mais Tasha répondait toujours qu'elle était fatiguée tout simplement. Patterson prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone fixe de sa meilleure amie. Au bout de quelques sonneries elle entendit une voie d'homme à travers le combiné.

_-Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda-t-elle sous le regard intrigué de ses amis. L'inconnu se présenta et lui expliqua la raison de sa présence. Quand elle comprit le motif de l'absence de sa collègue la jolie blonde se décomposa. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit. Après quelques minutes de conversation sous le regard inquiet de son équipe Patterson salua son interlocuteur et raccrocha. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se mit à parler. Elle regarda ses amis un par un, leur expliqua la situation et là leur monde s'effondra.

_-Je viens d'avoir au téléphone l'agent spécial Bishop du FBI. Tasha a été attaqué en rentrant chez elle hier soir. Apparemment une voisine a entendu une dispute, une bagarre et des coups de feu. Quand les policiers sont arrivés sur les lieux la porte était ouverte et l'appartement était complètement saccagé. Ils ont trouvé une bonne quantité de sang et le témoin leur a dit qu'elle avait vu deux hommes. Etant donné que son dossier est classifié ils ne connaissaient pas son vrai travail et l'affaire a été confié l'équipe du bureau spécialisée dans les disparitions. Il faut qu'on aille à son appartement pour …  
-Patterson on ne comprend rien. Respire et réexpliques nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Tasha ? _Interrogea Kurt en commençant à penser au pire.  
_ -Kurt … Tasha a disparu. Personne ne sait où elle est ou même … Ou même si elle est vivante. _


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après avoir repris leurs esprits les quatre agents se rendirent à l'appartement de leur amie pour en apprendre plus. Pendant le trajet ils restèrent tous très silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Kurt ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Si cet enlèvement avait à voir avec la police, le FBI, la CIA ou si c'était personnel. Quoiqu'il en soit ils le sauraient très vite. Dans tous les cas il espérait que la jeune femme se sortirait indemne de toute cette histoire car il n'imaginait pas cette équipe, leur famille, sans elle. Tasha était comme sa petite sœur, une sœur bien têtue et qui suit son propre chemin mais que l'on aime malgré tout. Elle, Jane et Patterson étaient inséparables et elles formaient un vrai trio, toujours là les unes pour les autres quoiqu'il arrive. L'agent savait que sa femme ainsi que l'informaticienne ne s'en remettrait pas. Quant à Reade même s'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte il était plus qu'évident que la brune était l'amour de sa vie et que la perdre le détruirait. Weller se promit d'ailleurs de tout faire pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux une fois leur amie retrouvée car la vie était bien trop courte pour la gâcher. Ils arrivèrent à destination et toujours aussi silencieusement les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la voiture. Voyant que son meilleur ami ne bougeait pas il essaya de le faire sortir de sa torpeur.  
_-Reade, nous sommes arrivés.  
_Le directeur adjoint releva la tête et le regarda à travers le rétroviseur avec une douleur tel que ça lui retournait le cœur.  
_-Kurt, je …  
-Je sais Reade mais on va la retrouver. Elle est forte alors elle tiendra le coup et nous on va venir la chercher, _assura l'agent en étant le plus convaincant possible. Lui aussi avait peur mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Ils sortirent également de la voiture et montèrent à l'appartement de leur collègue. Les quatre agents durent montrer leurs badges aux officiers en faction pour pouvoir à ce qui était maintenant une scène de crime. Quand ils entrèrent ils purent voir que le salon avait été saccagé et qu'il y avait de grandes traces de sang sur les murs. Des officiers de polices et du FBI ainsi que des équipes scientifiques s'activaient un peu partout.

_-Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? _Murmura Jane sous le choc.  
_-C'est exactement ce que l'on essaye de découvrir. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous avez pu entrer ? _Demanda un agent de type hispanique d'une trentaine d'années.  
_-Vous devez être l'agent Bishop on s'est eu au téléphone il y a environ une demi-heure. Je suis l'agent Patterson et voici l'agent Weller, Jane ainsi que le directeur adjoint Reade. Nous sommes du FBI également, de l'antenne de New York. Nous sommes des amis et collègues de Tasha, _déclara la blonde faiblement.  
-_Alors elle est toujours au FBI pourquoi ce n'est pas dans son dossier dans ce cas. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui l'indique, _s'étonna James en s'approchant des nouveaux venus, armé de son ordinateur et de ses gants.  
_-Parce qu'elle ne travaille pas pour eux mais en collaboration avec eux et que son poste doit avoir une habilitation secret défense. CIA ou NSA ? Je me présente Franck Novak je dirige cette équipe. J'ai également eu l'occasion de travailler avec Zapata lorsqu'elle était dans la police il y a presque dix ans maintenant.  
-C'est exact Tasha fait maintenant partie de la CIA. On mène une unité conjointe sur une affaire sensible, _continua Jane voyant que sa meilleure amie était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour parler. Toute l'équipe de l'agent Novak s'était à présent réuni autour des nouveaux arrivants pour récolter plus d'information.  
_-Ecoutez je sais que vous avez commencé à enquêter mais Tasha est notre amie et elle a accès à des informations sensibles alors on va reprendre l'affaire_, commença Reade prêt à tout pour retrouver sa coéquipière. _  
-Je comprend tout à fait votre inquiétude et nous prenons cette affaire très au sérieux étant donné le métier de votre amie mais nous avons reçu des ordres du directeur du FBI lui-même, _interrompit Bishop en essayant d'être le plus compréhensif possible. Les quatre agents se regardèrent surpris.  
_-Attend Keaton n'est pas intervenu et a laissé les pleins pouvoirs au FBI. Ce n'est absolument pas normal, _fit remarquer l'informaticienne à Edgar.  
_-Tu as raison ça veut surement dire que ça n'a aucun rapport avec son travail à la CIA mais dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenu, _rétorqua l'afro américain en s'adressant à sa jeune collègue.  
_-Il semblerait que ce soit personnel. D'après notre témoin votre amie avait l'air de connaitre son agresseur, _interrompit Kennedy.  
_-Un témoin ? Elle le connaissait ? _S'étonnèrent-ils tous.  
_-Agent Novak vous avez reçu des ordres. Nous comprenons très bien et nous ne remettons absolument pas en cause vos compétences ou celles de votre équipe seulement on ne va pas rester à rien faire en attendant ne serait-ce de savoir si Tasha est en vie, _annonça Kurt tout aussi perturbé que ses collègues. Rien que l'idée que leur amie puisse être déjà morte leur faisait froid dans le dos. En entendant les mots de son collègue Reade pâlit soudainement. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa meilleure amie, c'était totalement inconcevable. Kick décida de prendre la parole en se tournant d'abord vers l'équipe d'un air bienveillant.  
_-C'est tout à fait compréhensible_. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mentor et le prit à part plus discrètement. Pendant ce temps Edgar, en sa qualité de directeur adjoint, téléphona au bureau de Washington pour savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint visiblement sur les nerfs.  
_-La direction veut garder ça en interne et ils pensent que l'on serait trop impliqué dans l'affaire pour être objectifs, _annonça-t-il complètement chamboulé. Il connaissait la réputation de cette équipe et ils étaient effectivement très doués seulement il ne pouvait pas rester inactif dans une situation pareille. Il s'agissait de Tasha, sa Tasha.  
_-Franck peut être qu'on pourrait voir pour collaborer après tout entre le personnel et le professionnel on a beaucoup de terrain à couvrir. En plus franchement à leur place nous ferions exactement la même chose, _signala la blonde compatissante. Elle percevait sans mal l'attachement que pouvait avoir ses agents les uns envers les autres et elle pensait sincèrement qu'une collaboration était la manière la plus efficace de retrouver leur victime.  
_-Tu as raison … Bon écoutez si ça vous convient on prend en charge l'affaire officiellement mais on peut travailler ensemble. Personnellement ça ne me pose pas de problème.  
-Merci de l'offre on apprécierait énormément, _répondit Patterson touchée par leur compréhension.

Les trois autres agents acquiescèrent également car ils avaient effectivement beaucoup de piste à couvrir et peu de temps. En plus lors d'une affaire trop personnelle un regard neuf était toujours utile. Cette nouvelle équipe commença donc à faire connaissance en parlant de la manière dont ils allaient procéder afin de retrouver Zapata le plus rapidement possible. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que l'équipe examinerait les pistes concernant les enquêtes de Tasha pour le FBI et la CIA et que l'unité des disparitions prendrait en compte l'aspect personnel de la vie de Natasha ainsi que toutes les affaires qu'elle avait traité en rentrant dans la police. 


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Une fois les formalités mises en place les agents passèrent aux choses sérieuses. La scientifique avait passé le lieu au peigne fin seulement il n'avait rien trouvé. Néanmoins pour Bishop ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il n'y avait rien à voir bien au contraire. Cela changeait juste le profil qu'ils pourraient faire de leur suspect.

_-On a fouillé tout l'appartement à la recherche d'information mais rien n'a l'air de manquer est-ce que quelque chose vous semble différent de d'habitude ? _Questionna le jeune brun afin de déterminer si le domicile de la jeune femme avait été fouillé. Après tout quelque chose pouvait avoir été pris ou bougé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, un objet avec une signification particulière.

Jane, Patterson, Weller et Reade se mirent à observer le salon de leur amie plus en détail. Rien qu'à voir les dégâts causés ils pouvaient dire que l'attaque avait été violente et que Tasha s'était défendu de toutes ses forces. Ils commencèrent à se déplacer dans les autres pièces de l'appartement. Ils se sentaient mal à l'aise à l'idée de fouiller dans l'intimité de leur amie surtout qu'elle était habituellement très discrète sur sa vie privée. Seulement c'était un mal nécessaire. Ils ne repérèrent rien jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la chambre à coucher. Les deux hommes n'étaient jamais venus et se sentaient gênés mais leurs deux collègues étaient déjà rentrées dans cette pièce pour diverses raisons et continuèrent d'observer.

Pendant ce temps Reade fixait la scène d'un regard vide. Plus d'une fois au cours de leur partenariat il avait rêvé de se trouver dans cette chambre. Seulement dans ses rêves il était avec sa collègue et il lui montrait combien il l'aimait et la désirait. Aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Edgar était fiancé, Zapata faisait partie de la CIA et ils étaient moins proches qu'avant. Elle était plus sur la réserve et se confiait moins. Ça lui manquait énormément. Au bout de quelques minutes il sorti de sa torpeur au son de la voix de sa collègue informaticienne.

_-Ce n'est peut-être rien mais je suis venue la semaine dernière, les cadres sur sa table de chevet n'étaient pas dans cet ordre et les albums photos n'étaient pas sortis._A cette annonce le jeune directeur adjoint se retourna vers le petit meuble à côté du lit pour observer les photographies. Il y en avait une ou deux de ses frères avec son neveu et sa nièce, quelques-unes de l'équipe au grand complet, certaines étaient d'elle, Jane et Patterson mais le plus surprenant pour lui était qu'il trouva quelques photos d'eux deux. Il y en avait trois exactement. La première datait de la fête de Noël du bureau lors de la première année de leur partenariat. La seconde avait été prise lors d'un match de baseball qu'ils étaient allés voir tous les deux. La dernière, sa préférée, avait été prise au mariage de Jane et Kurt. Ils étaient en train de danser tendrement enlacés. Ils souriaient tous les deux et le policier se rappelait qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'à ce moment-là. Elle était radieuse et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle semblait totalement heureuse, en paix. Pendant cette soirée il n'avait quasiment pas quitté sa partenaire. Ils avaient ri, dansé, parlé et ils avaient même finit par s'endormir dans la même chambre d'hôtel. Même lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe avec leurs amis ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux ce soir-là cependant ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche. Il était très perturbé de voir que sa partenaire attachait tant d'importance à ces moments rien qu'à eux.

_-C'est inhabituel pour elle ? _L'interrogea Kick en cherchant des indices sur le type de prédateur auquel ils avaient affaires.

_-Assez oui Tasha n'est pas du genre à se préoccuper de la décoration ni à être suffisamment nostalgique pour ressortir de vieux albums. Après ce n'est pas impossible mais je trouve ça étrange._

_-On va continuer d'explorer toutes les pistes mais pour l'instant ça confirme notre hypothèse comme quoi ça serait un crime personnel, _signala l'agent Novak.

_-C'est vrai que ça y ressemble de plus en plus. Vous avez parlé d'un témoin. On pourrait lui parler ? _Demanda Weller trouvant la situation de plus en plus préoccupante.

_-Bien sûr. Il s'agit de sa voisine elle est dans son appartement avec des officiers de polices qui prennent sa déposition. Bishop et Kennedy l'ont déjà interrogé mais allez-y si vous voulez._

Les quatre agents, accompagnés de Kick, se rendirent à la rencontre de leur témoin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils purent voir une jolie blonde d'environ 22 ans qui paraissait complètement choquée.

_-Amanda je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de moi je suis une amie de Tasha, _commença Patterson doucement. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer la jeune femme de peur qu'elle se referme sur elle-même.

_-Oui je me souviens de vous nous nous sommes déjà croisés vous êtes ses collègues du FBI c'est ça ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant toute l'équipe. Elle les avait déjà tous plus ou moins aperçu en compagnie de Zapata. De plus sa voisine lui avait parlé de ses amis de nombreuses fois. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assez proches car l'hispanique la voyait comme une petite sœur et elle se confiait souvent sur sa relation avec les membres de l'équipe. Cela était en particulier vrai depuis qu'elle avait recommencé à travailler avec FBI.

_-C'est ça. Je sais que la police vous a interrogé mais est-ce que ça vous dérangerait que l'on discute un moment, _continua l'informaticienne sur le même ton.

_-Non absolument pas. Je ferais tous ce qui est nécessaire pour vous aider à retrouver Tasha. Elle est tellement gentille et puis elle a fait tellement pour moi ces derniers mois._

_-Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? _Demanda Jane intriguée. Amanda les regarda l'air paniqué.

-_Écoutez je comprends tout à fait que certaines choses soient personnelles mais dans ce genre d'affaire on ne peut rien laissé au hasard. Il faut que l'on sache absolument tout ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur ces derniers mois. Ça peut parfois paraître sans lien et parfois ça l'est mais on ne peut vraiment présumer de rien, _expliqua Franck en essayant d'être le plus compréhensif possible. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme était perturbée.

_-Je viens d'Alabama mais depuis un peu plus de trois ans j'étudie le droit à Columbia. C'est d'ailleurs quand j'ai emménagé que j'ai rencontré Tasha. Il y a trois mois maintenant je suis restée tard à la bibliothèque pour étudier avec un de mes camarades de promotion. Seulement lorsque l'on s'est retrouvé seuls il est devenu plus entreprenant et quand je l'ai repoussé il a continué et il m'a … Il m'a violé … Après ça je suis rentrée chez moi. Je ne pensais plus, j'étais en pilotage automatique. En arrivant dans le hall j'ai croisé Tasha. Vous aviez dû avoir une très longue journée parce qu'elle semblait épuisée pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché de voir immédiatement à quel point j'allais mal. Je ne sais pas si elle a tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais sans me poser de question elle m'a raccompagné chez moi et est restée toute la nuit. Après ça elle m'a écouté et m'a encouragé sans jamais me forcer que ce soit pour parler, aller voir la police ou même recommencer à sortir. A chaque fois elle m'a poussé à dépasser mes peurs et heureusement sinon je n'aurais jamais pu avancer mais jamais elle ne m'a jamais forcé. Même quand il a s'agit d'aller porter plainte elle m'a dit d'aller à mon rythme et pourtant pour un ancien flic on pourrait penser qu'elle aurait fait l'inverse. Je sais que Tasha est plutôt du genre à cacher ses sentiments mais honnêtement c'est l'une des personnes les plus compréhensive et attentionnée que je connaisse. Depuis ce soir-là dès qu'elle a le temps elle passe me voir et on discute aussi bien de choses sérieuses que de banalités. Bien plus qu'on le faisait dans le passé même si c'était déjà arrivée._

_-Vous avez finit par aller voir la police _? Questionna Patterson en lui prenant la main en signe de soutien. Elle était émue par la douleur de la blonde. Un tel comportement ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Zapata bien au contraire. Elle connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle était bien plus sensible, douce et généreuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

_-Oui au bout de trois jours. Heureusement dès que les policiers ont commencé à l'interroger il a avoué et a tout de suite décidé de plaider coupable. Il a pris 10 ans au lieu de 20._

_-Je sais que ce sont des questions très personnelles mais en dehors de ça de quoi parliez-vous avec Tasha ?_ Questionna Bishop. Il était conscient que ça devait être très dure pour l'étudiante mais il savait que ce genre de complicité pouvait amener aux confidences et c'est exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin maintenant.

_-Tout et rien, mes études, son boulot nos amours des choses comme ça_, répondit la blonde en prenant soin de rester évasive. Sa voisine lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour son coéquipier et elle savait à quel point la situation était douloureuse pour la jolie brune. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait trahir son secret. En plus cela n'était absolument d'aucune utilité. Enfin la jeune femme était plus ou moins sure que la policière avait mis au courant ses meilleures amies alors elles seraient quoi en faire.

_-J'ai remarqué qu'elle était plus anxieuse ces dernières semaines mais elle ne nous a pas dit pourquoi est qu'il y aurait une chance pour qu'elle vous en ait fait part, _demanda la jeune tatouée en cherchant désespérément une piste.

_-Je l'ai perçu aussi mais quand je lui ai posé la question elle a botté en touche. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui la perturbait mais j'ai senti que c'était personnel alors j'ai préféré ne pas insister. Ce n'est pas trop son genre de s'étendre sur ses sentiments à moins qu'elle souffre vraiment. Honnêtement comme je l'ai dit au policier la seule chose qui m'a paru bizarre c'est qu'après avoir reçu une lettre elle a changé ses serrures, rajouté une alarme et elle s'est assurée que son nom n'apparaissait ni sur les boîtes aux lettres ou les interphones. Elle a également fait rediriger son courrier. _

_-Elle avait peur de quelque chose mais pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parlé bon sang ? _Demanda Reade complètement perdu. Il s'en voulait il n'avait pas été assez à attentif : les troubles du sommeil, les insinuations de Patterson et maintenant ça. S'en était trop pour lui.

_-Honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée mais je sais combien elle tient à vous, à vous tous. Si elle vous a caché quelque chose c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons, _rassura-t-elle touchée par la détresse apparente de l'agent.

_-Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez que Tasha connaissait son agresseur ?_

_-Je n'ai pas pu tout entendre mais elle le tutoyait. En plus de ça ils se sont disputés plusieurs minutes avant que tout s'arrête. Il me semble même qu'elle lui a demandé de partir et qu'il a refusé en disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Je suis désolé je ne peux pas vous en dire plus j'ai à peine aperçu leurs visages._

_-C'est déjà beaucoup merci pour tout et ne vous inquiétez pas on laissera des policiers en faction devant votre appartement juste par précaution_, expliqua l'agent Novak. Il ne pensait pas qu'Amanda était en danger mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

_-J'aurais tellement aimé faire plus mais quand j'ai entendu les coups de feu j'ai paniqué. Peut-être que si j'avais …_

_-Non absolument pas vous vous seriez mis en danger et ça n'aurait rien donné de bon. Vous avez pris la meilleure décision possible, _garantit Kick. Si elle était intervenue la jeune femme se serait probablement fait tirer dessus.

Les agents continuèrent à poser quelques questions puis partirent en promettant à Amanda de la tenir au courant. Elle leur garantit qu'elle restait à leur disposition en cas de besoin puis ils se rendirent tous dans l'avion qui leur servait de QG et furent rejoint par Rich pour retrouver leur collègue disparue.


	7. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_-James tu me traces cette fameuse lettre. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, tu as carte blanche. Kennedy tu t'occupes de retracer ses déplacements des dernières semaines. La scientifique analyse les preuves de l'appartement ainsi que les caméras de surveillances aux alentours. Quant à vous je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire mais on doit vous interroger pour pouvoir effectuer un profil préliminaire de votre amie, _annonça Franck à Jane, Patterson, Kurt, Reade et Rich.  
_-Est-ce que c'est vraiment obligatoire ? Je veux dire on ne sait rien de plus, _demanda la brune peu familière des techniques d'investigations sur une disparition.  
_-Ça l'est la plupart du temps les gens remarquent des choses sans s'en rendre compte et je sais que vous êtes formés à ça mais croyez en mon expérience quand il s'agit d'un proche c'est très différent. En plus il nous est toujours utile de cerner la personnalité d'une victime d'enlèvement afin de déterminer le motif exact et parfois même le mobile de l'agresseur. Je comprends que ça soit perturbant mais ça pourrait s'avérer très utile, _expliqua Kick sachant que comme elle la jeune femme n'était pas un agent du FBI entraîné mais une consultante.  
_-Bien sûr je comprends faites ce que vous avez à faire, _répondit Jane. Kurt l'avait renseigné sur les capacités de cette équipe ainsi que leur taux de réussite. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine. De plus l'état dans lequel ils étaient tous prouvait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas les idées suffisamment claires.  
_-Pour aller plus vite Bishop, Kick et moi-même allons vous interroger par petit groupe plutôt qu'individuellement. _

Les trois agents commencèrent donc par interroger Jane, Patterson et Rich puis ils feraient de même avec Weller et Reade. Ils commencèrent par poser des questions de routine puis rentrèrent dans le vif du sujet.  
-_Vous avez dit à Amanda avoir remarqué le fait que Tasha n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps qu'est-ce qui vous a fait pense ça ? _Interrogea Franck en se tournant vers la jeune informaticienne et sa collègue. Ils avaient déjà établi que Rich et Zapata n'avait aucun lien personnel.  
_-Rien de particulier elle semblait avoir des difficultés à dormir et elle était plus renfermée mais c'était plus une impression qu'autre chose. Je ne pensais pas du tout que ça pouvait être quelque chose de grave je me suis dit que c'était en lien avec … Enfin je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être en danger.  
-En lien avec quoi ?  
-Rien d'important sincèrement, _répondit la jolie blonde. Jane savait de quoi elle voulait parler et elle avait assez d'emprise sur Rich pour le faire taire seulement elle était réticente à l'idée de parler de la vie privée de sa meilleure amie surtout que ça n'avait réellement aucun lien.  
_-Ça ne coûte rien d'en parler, _suggéra la brune à son amie. Elle se regardèrent d'un air entendu.  
_-Très bien mais ça n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec son enlèvement. Enfin dans tous les cas j'apprécierais si ça pouvait rester entre nous et rien qu'entre nous parce qu'il n'y a que Jane et moi qui sommes au courant.  
-Tant que ce n'est pas vitale à l'enquête tous ce que vous nous dites restera dans cette pièce, _rassura John intrigué.  
_-Merci et Rich la consigne est aussi valable pour toi, _ordonna l'informaticienne en se tournant vers son ami.  
_-Voyons tu me connais je suis une tombe. En plus je crois que je sais ce que tu vas dire, _garantit l'ancien criminel en essayant de détendre sa collègue. Il n'était pas proche de Tasha mais cette fois ci il sentait bien que c'était différent, que la situation était vraiment grave. Il connaissait aussi suffisamment l'équipe pour savoir que personne ne s'en remettrait si elle mourrait. Patterson leva les yeux au ciel puis repris son discours.  
_-Depuis plusieurs années déjà Tasha et Reade ont une relation assez ambiguë. Il y a quelques mois maintenant elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments bien plus profond que de l'amitié. Sincèrement je pense que c'est bien plus ancien encore mais depuis que l'équipe a été reformé les choses ont changé et elle a enfin ouvert les yeux. Enfin il se trouve qu'il s'est fiancé depuis un mois et il lui a demandé d'être son témoin de mariage. Elle était déjà plutôt perturbée de devoir garder ses sentiments pour elle mais après ça elle était encore plus triste. Quand elle a commencé à perdre le sommeil j'ai pensé que c'était pour ça et ce n'est pas forcément faux mais quand j'ai entendu Amanda parler j'ai compris qu'il y avait plus.  
-D'autres personnes sont au courant de ça ? _L'interrogea Kick peinée. Cette jeune femme n'avait manifestement pas eu la vie facile et encore aujourd'hui elle souffrait.  
_-Oui définitivement c'est plutôt évident en fait. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous dans cette équipe mais ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des agents super entrainé que vous êtes doué pour cacher vos sentiments, _répondit spontanément . Jane sourit faiblement puis prit la parole.  
_-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Je n'en ai pas parlé avec mon mari mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait remarqué également. Honnêtement en dehors de Reade tout le monde l'a vu.  
-Et elle n'a jamais pensé lui dire ? _Continua la blonde commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait jamais fouiller dans la vie privé des victimes mais avec la jeune femme s'était encore pire. Elle semblait forte, indépendante et prête à tout pour faire le bonheur des autres y comprit sacrifier le sien. Kick la respectait et l'admirait.  
_-Absolument pas elle est persuadée que ce n'est pas réciproque et qu'il est bien mieux sans elle. Ce qui est idiot parce que quelques soient les sentiments de Reade il tient bien trop à elle pour lui faire du mal. Après tout il y a deux ans il était à sa place.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?  
-Il a été blessé pendant un raid qui a mal tourné. Quand elle l'a ramené chez lui il l'a embrassé et lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Comme elle n'a pas répondu il a dit que c'était les antidouleurs mais honnêtement je n'y crois pas une minute.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi l'agent Zapata l'a rejeté si elle avait déjà des sentiments pour lui ?  
-Disons que Tasha est le genre de personne bien plus effrayée à l'idée d'avoir le cœur brisée qu'à celle d'avoir une arme pointée sur elle ou de désamorcer une bombe sale en plein milieu de central parc, _répondit Jane attristée par ce constat.  
_-Est-ce que vous savez d'où ça pourrait venir ? Un traumatisme pendant l'enfance peut-être ou quelque chose en rapport avec sa famille ? _Interrogea Bishop persuadé d'avoir une piste.  
_-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle a deux frères, un neveu, une nièce et sa grand-mère. Pour le reste Tasha ne parle presque jamais ni de sa famille ni de son enfance,  
-Nous étions déjà au courant de l'existence de cette partie de sa famille ils devraient d'ailleurs arriver d'ici une petite heure seulement c'est également les seules informations que nous avons pu trouver.  
-Désolé mais on ne peut pas vous aider davantage. Je ne pense pas que Weller en sache plus en revanche demandez à Reade si Tasha s'est confiée à quelqu'un sur son enfance c'est bien lui, _suggéra Patterson en souriant faiblement. Elle se promit que dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé Zapata elle ferait en sorte que ses deux meilleurs amis se parlent. La jeune blonde ne supportait pas de les voir malheureux et au fond d'elle elle savait qu'Edgar avait également des sentiments pour la brune. La jolie informaticienne n'imaginait pas un monde où ils n'étaient pas heureux tous les deux. Ils étaient totalement parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Elle ne pouvait également pas concevoir que Tasha ne revienne pas en vie. C'était inenvisageable.

Ils continuèrent de discuter plusieurs minutes puis l'équipe passa à l'interrogatoire de Reade et Weller. Comme à l'accoutumé ils posèrent des questions habituelles puis ils passèrent à des questions plus personnelles.  
_-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur la famille de l'agent Zapata ? _Demanda à nouveau John.  
_-Pas grand-chose en dehors de ce qui est dans son dossier. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile mais je n'ai vraiment aucun détail, _commença Weller.  
_-Je sais que sa mère est morte depuis longtemps en revanche je ne sais rien de son père. Elle est assez proche de sa grand-mère puisque c'est elle qui l'a élevé depuis ses 14 ans. Je sais qu'elle est aussi protectrice avec ses frères étant donné qu'avant ça elle s'occupait d'eux seule. Elle adore littéralement son neveu et sa nièce même si elle ne les voit pas aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaiterait_, sourit Edgar à cette dernière remarque. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui montrer chaque photographie d'eux qu'elle avait et de lui parlait de chacun de leurs exploits, blagues ou fou rire. Ça ne le dérangeait pas bien au contraire il trouvait ça adorable. Tasha avait l'air totalement détendue et heureuse dans ces moments-là. Il s'était même plus d'une fois pris à penser qu'elle ferait une super maman.  
_-Assistant directeur Reade dans nos recherches nous avons vu que de toutes les personnes de l'entourage de Zapata vous étiez l'une de celle dont elle était le plus proche est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier qui vous reviendrez en mémoire et dont personne ne serait au courant _? L'interrogea Franck. Il souhaitait savoir où il se positionnait dans sa relation avec sa coéquipière afin de déterminer à qui la jeune femme aurait pu se confier.  
_-S'il vous plaît ne faites pas de cérémonie Reade ça ira très bien et non je ne pense pas. Honnêtement on était beaucoup moins proche depuis qu'elle avait démissionné pour rejoindre la CIA. On s'est disputé quand elle a décidé de partir et on ne s'est pas parlé pendant environ un an. Nous avons repris contact lors de la création de l'unité. Même si ça va mieux les choses sont différentes et elle se confie beaucoup moins._

L'agent Novak s'apprêta à lui poser une nouvelle question mais il fut interrompu quand James frappa à la porte puis rentra.  
_-La famille de l'agent Zapata est arrivée. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec ses frères. Ils pensent savoir ce que contenait la lettre._

Weller et Reade se regardèrent inquiet. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive si le contenu de ce courrier avait terrorisé leur amie ce qui signifiait que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. Tous ce qu'ils se demandaient c'est pourquoi n'avait-elle émis aucun appel à l'aide.


	8. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les cinq agents sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire et tombèrent nez à nez avec deux hommes, deux femmes dont une plus âgée et deux enfants. Edgar reconnu immédiatement la famille de Zapata puisqu'il les avait vu en photo plus d'une fois.

_-Vous devez être l'agent Novak. Je me présente Javier Zapata voici ma femme Karen et nos jumeaux Ricky et Elena, _commença l'un des deux hommes.  
_-Luke, _continua le deuxième plus froidement. C'était visiblement le plus jeune.  
_-Bonjour je m'appelle Rosa je suis la grand-mère de Natasha. Excusez le côté direct de mes petits fils mais nous sommes tous très inquiets, _sourit faiblement la femme en essayant de garder la face. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de perdre sa petite fille, comme elle l'avait toujours été depuis qu'elle était rentré dans la police mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Si leur hypothèse était vraie il fallait la retrouver le plus rapidement possible car elle était probablement en train de vivre un enfer et ça finirait par la tuer.  
_-Il n'y a pas de soucis on comprend tout à fait. Si vous voulez bien nous avons une salle de conférence où l'on sera tous bien plus à l'aise pour parler, _proposa Franck.  
_-Bien sûr en revanche on préfèrerait que les enfants n'entendent pas ce que l'on a à vous dire et on ne voulait pas les laisser seuls si … Enfin est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit où ils pourraient rester …  
-Evidement je vais demander à un de nos techniciens de les surveiller et de leurs donner de quoi s'occuper, _rassura Kennedy. Ils installèrent les enfants dans un coin avec de quoi colorier puis ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de conférence et s'installèrent.

_-D'après ce que nous a dit notre collègue vous pensez avoir une idée de la personne qui a pu enlever Tasha. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire qui et pourquoi ? _Interrogea calmement Kick. Les deux frères se regardèrent inquiets. Ils n'étaient pas tranquilles à l'idée de parler de l'enfance de Tasha devant ses collègues mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. La vie de leur grande sœur était en jeu.  
_-Nous avons reçu la même lettre que notre sœur, celle qui d'après vous l'a perturbé au point qu'elle a renforcé la sécurité de son appartement. Elle concernait la libération sur parole de notre père. Il était en prison depuis quinze ans et est sorti la semaine dernière, _annonça le plus âgé, Javier. Surprit Jane, Patterson, Weller, Reade et Rich se regardèrent tour à tour.  
_-Vu votre tête je suppose que Natasha ne vous a jamais parlé de son père, _fit remarquer Rosa en soupirant.  
_-Et ça t'étonnes après tous ce que ce monstre lui a fait subir, _commença le second frère en s'énervant.  
_-Luke, je sais que c'est dur et qu'il mérite encore bien pire mais tu dois rester calme et te concentrer. Tous ce qui compte c'est ramener ta sœur en vie. Je sais que Tasha détesterait ça mais on doit leurs dire_, continua sa grand-mère en essayant de l'apaiser.  
_-Je sais. Je suis désolé c'est juste que …  
-Ne vous excusez pas on comprend que cela doit être une épreuve très éprouvante mais votre grand-mère a raison. Nous avons de nombreuses pistes confirmant qu'il s'agit d'un acte personnel et devons tous savoir sur votre père pour déterminer les chances qu'il soit le ravisseur de votre sœur. Plus on en sera sur lui plus facilement nous le retrouveront, _déclara Kick en se voulant rassurante. Ils pouvaient tous voir que cet homme avait visiblement fait beaucoup de mal à ses enfants et c'était une très bonne piste à suivre même s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'horrible vérité.  
_-Notre géniteur est un monstre. Il battait notre mère dès qu'il en avait l'occasion jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par la tuer. On vivait dans un quartier où les flics ne passaient même plus alors ça a été classé en accident et on est resté sous sa garde. Nous sommes devenus ses nouveaux punchingballs. Il était en permanence ivre et complètement défoncé. On vivait dans un taudis et on n'avait presque jamais à manger. Tasha faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour prendre soin de nous parfois elle allait même jusqu'à voler de la nourriture dans des épiceries du quartier pour que l'on puisse se nourrir et même quand elle le faisait elle nous donnait tous alors qu'elle aussi elle mourrait de fin. La plupart du temps Tash' se débrouillait pour encaisser les coups à notre place. Plus d'une fois il l'a laissé inconsciente, presque morte mais elle ne flanchait jamais. Elle était prête à tout pour nous protéger. Un soir alors qu'elle avait quinze ans il est parti en vrille encore plus que d'habitude. Quand il a terminé elle respirait à peine et avec Luke on a vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir. Les ambulances ne venaient plus alors on a piqué une voiture et on l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Les médecins ont réussi à la sauver mais ils n'ont pas cru à l'accident alors ils ont appelé les flics et notre grand-mère …  
-Je n'étais pas au courant de leur existence jusqu'à ce que la police me prévienne mais quand j'ai appris que j'avais trois petits enfants dont une dans le coma et qu'il y avait des suspicions de maltraitance ça m'a fait un choc. Rapidement j'ai fait une demande de garde aux services sociaux et ils ont fait une enquête. C'est là que l'on a découvert tous ce que leur père leur faisait subir. Tasha s'est réveillé trois jours après son opération et quand la police l'a interrogé elle a fini par avouer qu'il ne faisait pas que la battre_, avoua la femme plus âgée avec des sanglots dans la voix. Quand l'équipe comprit l'horrible vérité ils furent abasourdis. En particulier Reade et Patterson qui étaient les plus proches de jolie brune. Le jeune homme était horrifié que la femme dont il avait été amoureux et qui tenait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur ait vécu des choses aussi immondes. Il en avait envie de vomir mais il fit son possible pour maintenir les apparences.  
_-Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais il abusait d'elle depuis ses 9 ans et parfois quand il n'avait plus d'argent il la vendait à des dealers pour de la drogue ou de l'alcool. Quand la police l'a arrêté ils ont réussi à le faire plonger pour coup et blessures, tentative de meurtre et abus sexuelles sur mineur. Il a pris 20 ans à Rikers mais il est sorti 5 ans plus tôt soi-disant pour bonne conduite. A l'époque il avait promis qu'il se vengerait. Depuis que l'on a appris sa sortit on ne quitte plus nos enfants des yeux. Si Tasha avait l'air d'avoir peur ça ne pouvait être que de lui_, termina Luke complétement abattu. Toute sa vie il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa sœur. Même s'ils n'étaient que des enfants il se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé tout prendre sur elle et de n'avoir pas vu l'enfer qu'elle vivait. L'agent Novak se tourna vers Kennedy et James afin de leur donner les instructions nécessaires à la poursuite de l'enquête puis continua l'interrogatoire.

_-Je me doute que Natasha a beaucoup d'ennemis par son métier mais ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, pas juste après sa libération, _déclara Rosa.  
_-En effet cela paraît très peu probable. Nous avons un témoin qui a entendu et aperçu les ravisseurs nous allons la faire venir pour voir si elle peut nous le confirmer. Pendant ce temps des agents vous essayer de le localiser.  
-S'il y a bien une chose que l'on ne peut pas lui retirer c'est qu'il est loin d'être bête. Il a eu quinze ans pour réfléchir alors ça ne va pas être simple. Il a des connections pour se cacher, _notifia Javier complètement défaitiste.  
_-Je comprend votre réaction mais vous ne devez pas abandonner d'accord. On a déjà eu affaire à des enlèvement de ce type et nous ferons tout ce qu'il faudra pour la retrouver. En plus votre sœur est forte et intelligente. Elle a été formée par la CIA alors même si c'est personnel je suis persuadée qu'elle fera son maximum pour rester en vie le temps que l'on vienne la chercher, _essaya Kick en se voulant positif. Elle voulait faire tout son possible pour les rassurer et elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le problème est qu'elle savait aussi que ce genre de prédateur pouvait très vite déraper et que ça serait très difficile pour l'agent Zapata de penser de manière suffisamment rationnelle pour assurer sa survie. Après tout elle avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, terrifiée et complètement perturbée. Elle-même l'avait été lors du retour de son ravisseur. En y réfléchissant bien la jeune femme comprit que son enfance n'avait pas été très différente de celle de leur victime. La seule chose qui les séparait était que Tasha avait dû subir toutes ses horreurs dans sa propre maison, de la part de son propre père. Elle les avait subis quelque part ou elle aurait dû se sentir en sécurité par quelqu'un qui était supposé la protéger. Toute l'équipe de l'agent Novak partit se remettre au travail pendant que Jane, Kurt, Patterson, Rich et la famille Zapata continuèrent à discuter.

_-C'est tout à fait juste nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour retrouver Tasha. Elle est de la famille alors personne n'abandonnera avant qu'elle ne soit rentré à la maison, _continua Weller. Lui aussi avait peur et il était très choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre néanmoins il savait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que venait de dire la jeune blonde. Zapata était forte, il l'avait toujours su et après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre Kurt se rendit compte qu'elle l'était encore bien plus que tous ce que chacun d'entre eux ne pouvait imaginer. Seulement il savait aussi que personne n'était invincible et il avait peur que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à la retrouver cet enlèvement soit son point de rupture. Cependant il voulait garder espoir parce que rien n'est jamais perdu d'avance. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas la preuve qu'elle est morte il garderait espoir, il se montrerait fort pour ses amis, sa femme, cette famille brisée et pour Natasha sa petite sœur de cœur.  
_-Vous savez Tash' tient beaucoup à vous tous et elle vous considère comme sa deuxième famille. Depuis qu'elle vous a rencontré on a vraiment pu observer une vraie différence dans son comportement. Elle est devenue plus ouverte, joyeuse et bien plus expressive. Elle ne faisait plus que survivre. Grâce à vous elle a réappris à vivre, à être heureuse et à s'ouvrir aux autres. Croyez-moi elle vous fait confiance, à tous autant que vous êtes seulement elle ne voulait pas que vous la voyiez comme une victime faible et sans défense, _exposa Karen ne voulant pas que l'équipe se méprenne. Elle connaissait Tasha depuis le lycée c'était grâce à leur amitié qu'elle avait rencontré son mari. Elles étaient proches et la jeune femme connaissait les sentiments de sa belle-sœur envers ses coéquipiers. Même lorsque l'hispanique était tombée amoureuse de son partenaire elle l'avait tout de suite compris. Karen avait toujours admiré sa force et son courage elle se promit donc de faire, dans la mesure de ses capacités, tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider et la soutenir.  
_-Nous en sommes conscients ne vous inquiétez pas, _rassura immédiatement Jane.  
_-Je connais Tasha depuis plus de sept ans maintenant et même si l'on ne se dit pas tout on a une totale confiance l'un dans l'autre. Je comprends pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parlé mais ne vous faites pas de soucis ça ne changera jamais l'opinion que l'on a d'elle. Ne pas connaître son passé ne veut pas dire qu'on ne connait pas la personne qu'elle est aujourd'hui. En plus j'ai eu l'honneur d'être son coéquipier pendant quatre ans, je l'ai vu maîtriser des hommes de deux fois sa taille sans difficultés, botter les fesses à une bande de terroristes turques alors qu'on était complètement désarmé, parler à des victimes d'actes horribles sans ne jamais dire un mot de travers et obtenir des aveux alors que personne ne réussissait à le faire. Comme tout le monde elle a des défauts, c'est humain. Elle est beaucoup de choses mais faible n'est pas un mot que j'utiliserais pour la décrire, jamais. Tasha n'est pas une victime, c'est une survivante. _

Reade ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit tout ça à ces inconnus mais il pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Rien ni personne ne lui ferait changer l'opinion qu'il avait de sa meilleure amie et même s'ils avaient eu leurs difficultés il savait qui elle était. Rosa regarda le jeune homme en face d'elle émue. Elle était touchée par l'exactitude de ses paroles et heureuse que sa petite fille ait un homme aussi attentionné à ses côtés. Après le discours du directeur adjoint le petit groupe se mit à discuter et tour à tour famille et amis partagèrent des souvenirs de la jolie brune en espérant qu'ils auraient l'occasion d'en créer beaucoup d'autres à l'avenir.


	9. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Lorsque Tasha émergea quelques heures après son enlèvement elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Son corps entier était douloureux et elle était assise sur une chaise, attachée afin qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Elle avait du mal à respirer et la brune mit un moment avant de retrouver une vision correcte. D'après ses symptômes et avec le peu de connaissances médicales qu'elle possédait Zapata en déduit qu'elle avait au minimum plusieurs côtes fracturés, une épaule déboitée et probablement une commotion cérébrale.

Après plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits et à faire la liste de ses blessures l'hispanique commença à observer autour d'elle. La pièce était grande, immense même. Les murs et le sol étaient en béton. De vielles machines, des boîtes et des conteneurs trainaient de ci de là. La jeune femme pouvait sentir l'odeur du renfermé, percevoir l'humidité de la pièce et entendre ce qui devait être une fuite d'eau ainsi qu'une ligne de métro ou de train. Grâce à tous ces détails elle comprit qu'elle était dans un entrepôt désaffecté seulement il en existait des centaines rien qu'à Manhattan. Pour ne rien arranger elle avait été inconsciente plusieurs heures, ils avaient facilement pu la sortir de la ville ou même de l'Etat. Très rapidement Natasha comprit que pour sortir d'ici elle devrait réussir à prendre connaissance du nombre de ravisseurs, de leur puissance de feu et de sa localisation avec le plus de précision possible. Tenter de s'évader sans plus de détail serait du suicide.

Une fois qu'elle eut réalisé un état des lieux aussi bien de son environnement que physique la brune n'avait rien à faire. Elle se mit alors à penser et à se souvenir. Elle savait que ce genre d'idées noires étaient dangereuses et que si elle se mettait à se remémorer à son enfance elle ne pourrait plus réfléchir clairement seulement c'était plus fort qu'elle. Peu importe combien elle était forte, combien elle avait travaillé dur pour avancer et se créer la vie qu'elle avait aujourd'hui son passé revenait toujours la hanter. Elle ne dormait jamais la première nuit après une enquête difficile de peur de faire des cauchemars. C'était terminé depuis presque huit ans mais plus d'une fois elle avait eu des attaques de panique aux contacts d'hommes. Parfois elle pouvait même encore sentir ses mains sur son corps et ça la dégoutait. Le fait qu'il ait encore une telle emprise après tant d'année d'effort la répugnait.

Malgré tout elle était heureuse. Sa vie n'était pas parfaite évidement mais Tasha avait des amis en or, un travail qu'elle aimait et une famille adorable alors elle était heureuse. Seulement il y avait des jours où c'était difficile de lutter contre l'envie d'aller parier, de dire au monde entier d'aller au diable et de retourner dans cette spirale auto destructrice. Elle se maudit que son père ait encore une influence sur elle et sur les parties les plus importantes de sa vie car elle devait se battre deux fois plus dur pour accéder au bonheur. Elle devait se battre pour ne pas écouter cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle ne valait rien, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse et qu'elle détruisait tout autour d'elle. Quoi qu'il arrive la voix était toujours là au fond d'elle, lui empêchant de se laisser aller complètement avec quelqu'un, de rendre son baiser à Reade alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie mais aussi de lui avouer qu'après toutes ces années d'amitié elle ne pouvait pas être son témoin de mariage car elle était folle amoureuse de lui.

Edgar était le seul à avoir pu passer au-delà de ses barrières. Il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts et il savait mieux que personne comment la faire se sentir mieux ou au contraire ce qui pourrait l'énerver. Il connaissait chaque petit détail de la femme qu'elle était devenue de son addiction à la manière dont elle prenait son café le matin en passant par ses équipes, groupes et endroits préférés. Reade avait le don de la faire se sentir belle, en sécurité et en paix avec le passé. Ça la tuait à petit feu de ne pas lui révéler ses sentiments mais elle pensait vraiment que c'était le mieux à faire parce que malgré toutes les merveilleuses sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir elle n'arrivait pas à considérer qu'elle était assez bien pour lui.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées la brune ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de son père et de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué dans son appartement. Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire Tasha n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle le connaissait. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle et commencèrent à parler.

_-Enfin tu es réveillé. Tu en as mis du temps. Tu étais plus résistante dans mon souvenir, _ricana son géniteur dans un sourire malsain.  
_-Ouais mais bon qu'est-ce que tu veux j'ai perdu l'habitude de servir de punchingball à un psychopathe tellement minable qu'il a besoin de s'en prendre aux plus faibles pour se sentir exister.  
-Salope ! _Cria-t-il en la giflant. Tasha avait délibérément touché une corde sensible. Elle voulait savoir où elle mettait les pieds et jusqu'où elle devait aller pour le faire déraper.  
_-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué papa, _continua la brune en prononçant le dernier mot de manière sarcastique._  
-Boss je peux m'occuper d'elle si vous voulez. Je suis sûr que l'on pourrait s'amuser, _proposa le plus jeune de ses ravisseurs en lui caressant doucement la joue. Un frisson la parcouru et elle eue une soudaine envie de vomir. Zapata du se faire violence pour bloquer les souvenirs de son enfance et garder la tête froide. La lueur qu'elle aperçut dans les yeux du jeune homme était la même que celle qui résidait dans les yeux de son bourreau lors de son enfance.  
_-Certainement pas, elle m'a envoyé en taule pendant quinze ans alors elle va payer. Cette garce va regretter d'avoir parlé et quand j'en aurais fini j'enverrais une petite vidéo à tes crétins de frères pour qu'ils comprennent qu'on ne me défie pas sans en payer le prix._

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire en la regardant puis deux autres personnes rentrèrent avec une batterie de voiture, des câbles, une série d'instrument tranchant ainsi qu'une caméra et un trépied.

Tasha comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait passer un très mauvais moment mais elle se promit que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il veuille elle ne craquera pas. Elle ferait tout pour rester en vie.

La brune priait pour avoir une occasion de s'échapper ou pour être retrouvée rapidement parce qu'elle connaissait la cruauté de son père. Natasha espérait vraiment pouvoir s'en sortir en vie seulement elle savait qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'elle finisse par mourir dans cet entrepôt. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais ses amis et sa famille, qu'elle ne pourrait surement jamais dire à Reade ce qu'elle ressent pour lui ou à Patterson et Jane qu'elle les aime comme des sœurs. Elle ne pourrait probablement plus serrer son neveu et sa nièce dans ses bras. Elle n'assisterait pas à leurs remises de diplôme ou à leurs mariages.

Zapata savait qu'elle allait vraisemblablement mourir sous les coups de son père. En y réfléchissant entre son enfance et son travail elle fut même surprise d'être restée en vie aussi longtemps. Malgré ça elle ne voulait pas que sa vie s'arrête ici encore moins de cette façon. Tasha se promit qu'elle resterait digne, qu'elle ne crierait pas. En particulier si cette fameuse vidéo devait être le dernier souvenir que les gens qu'elle aimait devait garder d'elle.

_-Allez ma chérie fait un petit sourire à la caméra, _se moqua son géniteur après avoir fini de tout mettre en place. Elle le regarda, prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à encaisser. Sans prévenir il démarra la batterie. Un fort courant électrique la parcouru, son cœur s'emballa, tous son corps fut pris de spasmes et tous ses muscles se mirent à lui faire affreusement mal. Tasha comprit immédiatement. Le jeu venait de commencer et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter.


	10. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

A l'aéroport Kennedy, à peu près au même moment, Amanda arriva dans le jet de l'équipe de l'agent Novak, accompagnée de deux officiers de police. La jeune femme avait immédiatement accepté dès qu'on lui avait demander d'identifier l'un des potentiels ravisseurs de sa voisine. La blonde entra dans l'avion intimidée. Immédiatement tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Franck vint lui parler quelques minutes puis l'amena voir la famille de Tasha pour faire les présentations.

_-Je vous présente Amanda Perkins la voisine de Natasha. C'est elle qui a prévenu la police juste après l'enlèvement de l'agent Zapata. Elle est venue pour nous aider à confirmer l'identité des hommes responsables de sa disparition.  
-Bonjour mademoiselle je vous remercie d'être venue et merci d'avoir appelé la police. Vous nous avez fait gagner un temps qui pourra s'avérer précieux, _remercia Rosa en lui serrant la main. Elle était consciente que plus le temps passait et plus sa petite fille souffrait ou risquait de mourir et ça la terrifiait mais elle gardait la tête haute, pour sa famille.  
_-Je vous en prie appelez-moi Amanda et vous n'avez pas à me remercier. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'espère sincèrement que tout ira bien pour Tasha c'est une personne merveilleuse et elle ne mérite pas tout ça.  
-Si vous le souhaitez après l'identification vous pourriez rester avec nous le temps que l'on ait plus de nouvelles, _continua-t-elle consciente que les deux jeunes femmes étaient surement très proches._  
-J'aimerais beaucoup. Pour être honnête je commençais à tourner en rond seule dans mon appartement.  
-On est tous très inquiet alors autant flipper et être totalement inutiles en groupe, _sortit le plus jeune frère de manière sarcastique  
_-Luke ! _S'énervèrent son frère et sa belle-sœur.  
_-C'est bon un peu de sarcasme ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez tous sur les nerfs l'impuissance c'est le pire des sentiments au monde, _concéda la blonde compréhensive. Elle avait connu ce sentiment lors de son agression et c'était probablement le pire des aspects. Alors elle comprenait très bien que ne pas pouvoir protéger un proche en danger de mort était plus que perturbant et très frustrant. Le brun regarda son interlocutrice surprit de cette réponse et sourit faiblement.  
_-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas être méchant c'est juste que …  
-C'est bon j'ai saisi, sincèrement._

L'étudiante remercia le reste de la famille puis Bishop l'emmena dans une salle à part afin de procéder à l'identification. Ils étaient déjà tous presque sûrs que Ramon Zapata était responsable de l'enlèvement de sa fille seulement ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque. Ils faisaient un travail où le doute n'était pas permis en particulier avec le nombre d'ennemis que l'hispanique s'était fait au fil du temps.

Pour procéder à l'opération James avait réalisé plusieurs séries de photographies où se trouvaient de parfaits inconnus, certaines personnes que Tasha avaient arrêtés et qui étaient susceptible de vouloir se venger, son père mais aussi certains de ses ex-compagnons de cellules. En effet les kidnappeurs étaient au nombre de deux et en identifiant le second les agents auraient de plus grandes chances de localiser leur disparue.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard l'informaticien, John et Amanda retournèrent dans l'open space et le chef réunit tout le monde.  
_-Nous avons l'identité de nos deux ravisseurs. Vos craintes étaient belles et biens réelles votre père a commandité cet enlèvement. Le deuxième homme a été identifié comme Edouardo Flores. Il était l'un des codétenus avec lequel votre père a été le plus vu. Il est plutôt jeune mais il a un casier long comme le bras. James tu fouilles leurs historiques internet et leurs relevés de comptes. Enlever un agent de la CIA ça ne se fait pas comme ça ils ont dû laisser des traces. Kennedy tu recherches toutes les personnes qu'ils ont en commun et qui pourraient les avoir aidés ou savoir où ils se trouvent. Bishop et Kick vous allez interroger le personnel de la prison et leurs conseillers de réinsertions pour voir s'ils ont remarqué quelque chose. Quant à vous est-ce que vous pourriez me dresser une liste des endroits où s'est rendu Tasha depuis leurs libérations. Ils ont dû la suivre avant l'enlèvement …  
-Et si on les trouve sur des caméras de surveillances on devrait pouvoir retracer leur trajet. Bien sûr on fait cette liste tout de suite. Rich et moi allons-nous occuper de la recherche, _termina Patterson en suivant parfaitement la logique établit par le plus vieil agent.  
_-On devrait essayer de contacter Keaton pour voir s'il sait quelque chose ? _Proposa Jane.  
_-Qui est ce Keaton ? _Demandèrent Luke et Javier.  
_-Son responsable à la CIA. Tu peux essayer mais la CIA ne prendra jamais part aux recherches ils ont une politique très claire en ce qui concerne leurs agents, _expliqua Weller.  
_-Attendez-vous voulez dire que ses propres employeurs ne nous viendraient pas en aide même s'ils le pouvaient, _s'insurgea le plus jeune des frères.  
_-C'est compliqué mais malheureusement oui. Enfin je ne comptais pas lui demander en tant que superviseur mais comme un service. Derrière ses airs froids on peut voir qu'il tient à ses agents. En plus il a formé Tash' et je sais qu'ils sont plus ou moins amis. En tout cas ce qui s'en rapproche le plus et si on considère que Jack Keaton puisse être proche de qui que ce soit. Enfin je pense que s'il a moyen de nous aider il le fera. En plus si je lui demande il ne me dira pas non. Il nous doit bien ça, _déclara la jeune tatouée résolue. Elle était prête à tout pour retrouver sa meilleure amie y compris faire pression sur le directeur adjoint de la CIA, de quelques manières que ce soit.  
_-Ecoutes si tu penses pouvoir le convaincre fonce, _approuva Reade extrêmement inquiet. Il n'était pas un grand fan du patron de son amie seulement il savait que Jane avait raison. S'il avait un moyen, même indirect, d'aider Zapata il le ferait.

Ils s'apprêtèrent tous à effectuer les tâches attribuées quand les téléphones portables de Javier, Luke et Karen se mirent à sonner de manière stridente et inhabituelle.  
_-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Demanda la jeune femme inquiète. Ce bruit ne ressemblait à aucune de leurs sonneries. Prudemment ils sortirent tous les trois leurs téléphones.  
_-Je viens de recevoir un email. L'adresse est très étrange et la seule chose qu'il contient c'est une vidéo, _annonça le plus âgé des frères Zapata en regardant les agents.  
-_Pareil,_ s'exclamèrent sa femme et son frère.  
_-Vous pensez que ça pourrait venir de votre père ? _Questionna Patterson en s'imaginant déjà remonter la piste de l'email ou analyser les métadonnées de la vidéo.  
_-C'est tout à fait son style.  
-Très bien dans ce cas il ne faut plus que vous touchiez à vos téléphones. James va les analyser pour voir si le mail ne contiendrait pas un virus. Ensuite nous téléchargerons la vidéo sur un serveur externe pour pouvoir la regarder, _exposa Franck pendant que son agent récupérait les pièces à conviction. Il partit immédiatement exécuter l'ordre que venait de lui donner son patron.

_-A votre avis, qu'y a-t-il sur cette vidéo ? _Questionna Amanda anxieuse.  
_-Sincèrement nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir. Si vous voulez mon avis je pense que vous ne devriez pas être là lors du visionnage. On ne sait pas ce que l'on va trouver et cela peut être assez éprouvant, _suggéra John en s'adressant à la famille.  
_-En effet l'agent Bishop a raison il ne vaut mieux pas que vous voyez ça, _acquiesça Kurt.  
_-Pour être précis agent Weller je m'adressais également à votre équipe.  
-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois nous sommes également sur cette enquête. Nous n'allons pas nous retirer comme ça, _commença Edgar énervé.  
_-Je comprend tout à fait votre énervement mais Bishop a raison. Tasha est votre amie et dieu seul connait l'horreur de ce que l'on va trouver sur cette vidéo alors à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire je ne pense pas que vous devriez voir ça. Tout du moins pas tant que l'on ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire, _expliqua Franck calmement. Il comprenait l'énervement de cette équipe seulement au vue du profil de leur kidnappeur ils devaient s'attendre à tout. Rien ne pouvait garantir que cet email ne contenait pas des images de tortures, de viol ou même celles d'un cadavre. L'agent estimait que personne ne devrait à voir quelqu'un qu'il aime subir de telles atrocités. Il préférait, par conséquent, regarder la vidéo avant de la montrer à qui que ce soit pour récolter le maximum d'information et éviter d'infliger une épreuve de plus à une famille qui avait déjà tant souffert. Reade et Weller s'apprêtèrent à répliquer mais ils furent rapidement interrompus par leurs coéquipières.  
_-Les garçons ils ont raisons. Je ne suis pas capable de voir Tash' subir toutes ses atrocités à moins que ça ne soit vraiment nécessaire, _commença la blonde.  
_-En plus elle détesterait qu'on la voie faible et diminuée. Elle est comme ça, _renchérit sa collègue.

Les deux agents regardèrent leurs collègues féminines puis acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Bishop, Franck, Kick et James partirent regarder la vidéo une première fois. Une demi-heure plus tard ils revinrent voir l'équipe plutôt secoué.  
_-Alors ça donne quoi ? _Demanda immédiatement Kurt.  
_-Elle est en vie mais pour être honnête c'est plutôt moche, _admit la consultante.  
_-C'est vrai mais vous ne devez pas perdre espoir. Elle est consciente et visiblement alerte ce qui est bon signe. Tasha savait que l'on la filmait. Elle s'est adressée à vous, _continua l'informaticien.  
_-Comme des messages d'adieux ? _Demanda sa grand-mère.  
_-Non c'est impossible, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Ce n'est pas son genre de laisser tomber. Tash' est une battante, _commença Javier  
_-En apparence ce sont bien des messages d'adieux mais comme vous l'avez dit ce n'est pas son genre. Les mots semblent être choisit et l'enchaînement des idées n'est pas toujours cohérents.  
-Il faut que l'on voie cette vidéo. Je déteste ça aussi mais là on n'a plus le choix. Si elle nous a laissé un message on est les seuls à pouvoir le déchiffrer, _commença le directeur adjoint.  
_-C'est moche à quel point ? _Demanda la future avocate inquiète au vue de l'expression qu'arborait les enquêteurs.  
_-Elle tient le coup mais comme je l'ai dit ce n'est pas beau à voir, _répondit Kick.

Tous les proches de la jeune femme se regardèrent hésitants. Au bout de quelques secondes Rosa donna son accord. Elle savait que regarder cet enregistrement serait très dur et que sa petite fille détesterait le fait que son équipe la voie dans une telle position seulement c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient pour la retrouver. En plus elle pouvait avoir laissé un message à n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Ils se placèrent tous devant un écran de commandes et un technicien démarra la vidéo.

Tasha apparue immédiatement à l'écran. Elle semblait épuisée, à bout de nerfs au point qu'elle avait du mal à rester droite. La jolie brune était en sueur, essoufflée et au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle essayait de restait forte mais là elle souffrait le martyr c'était évident. Pendant une dizaine de minutes ils la regardèrent se faire frapper, recevoir de fort courant électrique et se faire injecter barbituriques et amphétamines pour affaiblir son cœur tout en lui permettant de rester éveiller. Ils écoutaient la conversation entre Zapata et son père mais ils ne percevaient qu'insultes et haines. A un moment et à la surprise de tous la brune se mit à rire.

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore espèce de sale garce ?  
-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à obtenir de moi ce que tu veux de cette manière ? Je ne t'ai jamais obéis alors que j'étais une enfant donc si tu crois que je vais commencer aujourd'hui c'est qu'en plus d'être un monstre tu es vraiment un crétin.  
-Oh mais je ne veux rien de toi. Tu n'as pas à obéir ou à faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis ici pour me venger et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu me supplieras de t'achever.  
\- Je ne pense pas. On connaît tous les deux mes limites et je sais très bien que tu n'en es plus capable. Je ne t'excite plus hein papa ? En même temps je n'ai plus dix ans depuis longtemps. Rien de ce que tu pourras me faire ne me briseras plus que je ne le suis déjà alors tu peux aller te faire foutre. Je préfèrerais me coller une balle dans la tête plutôt que de te faire ce plaisir.  
-Qui te dis que je ne laisserai pas un de mes hommes s'occuper de toi ? Après tout je les ai entendu discuter et pour une raison qui m'est inconnu ils te trouvent plutôt à leurs goûts.  
-Tu pourrais mais quelques choses me dit que tu ne le feras pas. Tu détestes quand quelqu'un d'autre prend le contrôle. Tu es bien trop obsessionnel. En plus tu n'as aucune estime pour ces hommes. Ils sont comme Javier, Luke et moi à l'époque : remplaçables, des jouets que tu n'utilises que quand tu en as besoin. Leur faire ce plaisir les rendrait trop incontrôlables pour toi._

Sachant qu'elle avait raison il se remit à la frapper. Ses amis étaient en train de la regarder se faire brutaliser avec une violence rare. Ils auraient tout donné pour pouvoir arrêter cette horreur.

Reade savait l'impression qu'il allait perdre pied. La voir comme ça, si faible physiquement mais tellement forte était la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Tasha avait toujours eu cette admirable force intérieure et Edgar s'était toujours demandé d'où elle venait. Il s'était toujours demandé comment une personne pouvait être si courageuse, loyale, intègre tout en se préoccupant du bien-être des autres avant le sien ? Il se dit qu'elle s'était habituée à ce genre de violences par le passé et une telle pensée lui fit froid dans dos. L'idée qu'il pouvait la perdre lui coupait la respiration. Personne ne devait avoir à subir ça. Il était sur le point de craquer parce que ça lui brisait le cœur de voir la personne la plus importante de sa vie dans un tel état seulement il continuait de regarder. Il devait être fort, explorer toutes les pistes parce qu'elle était toujours en vie et qu'il retournerait ciel et terre pour la ramener à ses côtés.

_-Chérie dit au revoir à tes frères et à tes très chers amis du FBI. Tu n'auras malheureusement pas la chance de les revoir, _déclara Ramon en pointant la caméra. Zapata leva la tête et regarda fixement l'appareil. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de parler.  
_-Je n'ai aucune idée de qui regardera cette vidéo mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce bazar. Je vous aime tous et même si vous n'arrivez pas à me retrouver à temps tout ira bien. Les garçons surtout ne vous en voulez pas et continuez à vivre parce que je vous promets que si vous ne le faite pas je reviendrais vous hanter jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez par obéir. Surtout dites aux enfants que je les aime vraiment très forts. Grand-mère sans toi nous n'aurions pas eu de deuxième chance alors merci. Grâce à toi j'ai pu en arriver là où je suis aujourd'hui et je suis vraiment heureuse. Pour l'équipe, je sais que vous allez être perturbés par tous ce que vous avez appris mais sachez que je n'ai jamais fait semblant avec vous. Quoi qu'il arrive vous êtes ma famille et tous ce que je veux c'est que vous soyez heureux, tous autant que vous êtes. Je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous allez vous sentir coupable mais je suis certaine que si vous n'avez pas pu me sauver c'est que personne ne le pouvait. Pour finir Patterson si je ne reviens pas fais ce dont on a parlé avant ton accident et s'il te plaît ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ok ? On a fait tomber des trafiquants d'être humain avec un collier en forme de cœur alors je me débrouillerais hein, _déclara la brune émue. A peine quelques secondes après la fin de cette tirade la vidéo s'arrêta et l'écran resta figé sur une Tasha couverte de sang et de sueur. Il était difficile de distinguer si ce qu'elle avait dit était la vérité ou s'il y avait un message caché derrière ses paroles. L'équipe de l'agent Novak, en retrait, observa Rosa sortir de la pièce complètement retournée. Elle fut rapidement suivie par le reste de sa famille et Amanda. Jane s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son mari pour trouver du réconfort et Rich avait passé un bras autour de l'épaule de sa collègue informaticienne pour lui apporter un peu de soutien. Il n'était pas proche de la jeune femme mais ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait ému. Edgar, quant à lui, était en train de fixer l'écran d'un air hagard. Tout ça lui paraissait tellement affreux et irréel. Quelques secondes plus tard le directeur adjoint sortit précipitamment. Il avait besoin d'air. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Franck, Kick, Bishop et James se regardèrent inquiet. Ils commençaient à douter de leur capacités à retrouver la jeune femme en vie et ils savaient tous que même s'ils y arrivaient, après avoir traversé un tel enfer, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.


	11. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

C'est sur les escaliers menant aux portes de l'avion que Kurt retrouva son meilleur ami quelques minutes après le visionnage de la vidéo. Il était assis, le regard dans le vide, à essayer de calmer sa respiration. Weller eu de la peine de le voir ainsi. Il paraissait abattu, terrassé par la peur et la peine. Depuis le début de ce cauchemar le directeur adjoint donnait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans. Le jeune papa s'assit à côté de son ami sans un mot.

_-Elle est forte tu sais, _commença-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus positif possible.  
_-Bien sûr que je le sais. Elle est bien plus forte que nous tous réuni mais franchement est-ce que tu as bien regardé cette vidéo ? Ce taré est en train de lui faire vivre un enfer et elle n'a même pas bronché. Il était littéralement en train de l'électrocuter et elle n'a même pas émit un gémissement. Sincèrement Kurt qu'est-ce qu'elle a enduré par le passé pour pouvoir être capable de résister à ça ?_ Demanda Reade d'une traite, submergé par l'émotion. Il n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente. Il se dit que la présence de l'équipe de l'agent Novak était une bonne chose car il n'aurait jamais pu gérer cette affaire efficacement, aucun d'entre eux ne le pouvait. Ils n'étaient pas objectifs ou rationnels.  
_-Honnêtement des choses horribles, bien plus que l'on ne pourrait l'imaginer ou même que l'on ne le devrait d'ailleurs. Le plus important c'est qu'on la ramène à la maison. Quand ce sera fait on sera tous à ses côtés pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous en a pas parler bon sang ? On aurait pu l'aider, être là pour elle. J'aurais été là pour elle sans aucune hésitation.  
-Tu la connais encore mieux que moi. Tasha n'est pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses sentiments ou son passé. Elle n'a probablement pas voulu paraître faible. En plus ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu racontes au détour d'un interrogatoire.  
-Je sais je ne parle pas de son passé mais du danger qu'elle courait. Si elle me l'avait demandé j'aurais tout fait pour assurer sa sécurité sans poser de question.  
-Vraiment ? _Questionna Kurt sceptique. Il savait bien que c'était faux. Si Zapata avait demandé à être protégée ils se seraient inquiétés, Reade encore plus que les autres. Ils auraient forcément fini par chercher des réponses, avec ou sans son consentement.  
_-Non c'est vrai. Sincèrement je ne la blâme pas du tout c'est juste que … Enfin je sais que je ne peux pas imaginer l'enfer qu'a dû être son enfance. J'aurais juste aimé être capable de lui apporter la paix et la sécurité qu'elle n'a jamais eue pour qu'elle se sente suffisamment en confiance et qu'elle me parle. Après tout c'est ce qu'elle a réussi à faire pour moi pendant, _déblatéra Reade avant de se stopper. Il se sentait tellement démuni que ça le rendait fou. Il n'avait pas menti à son ami il n'était pas en colère contre sa collègue mais contre lui-même. Tasha avait toujours été là pour lui quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand il allait mal, quand il était heureux ou en colère et elle savait quoi faire dans tous les cas. Toutes ses choses il n'avait pas su les lui donner.  
_-Pendant l'affaire Jones ? _Interrogea Weller même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Son ami le regarda surprit. Quand il vit le regard de son collègue, l'afro-américain comprit qu'il connaissait la plupart de l'histoire.  
_-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?  
-Je ne suis pas stupide j'ai bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose. Je n'ai eu qu'à mettre tous les indices à leurs places et j'ai compris. Enfin je ne connais pas tous les détails de l'affaire et je ne veux pas les connaitre mais j'ai compris le plus gros dès le moment où tu as commencé à devenir agressif sur le terrain et avec l'équipe, surtout Tasha.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? _L'interrogea le directeur adjoint intrigué.  
_-Si tu avais voulu que j'intervienne tu m'en aurais parlé. En plus je savais qu'elle était la personne qu'il te fallait. Tant que vous gériez je n'avais aucune raison de m'imposer. Si je suis intervenu quand elle est venue me parler de la drogue c'est parce qu'elle semblait vraiment inquiète et que je me suis dit que si elle estimait que tu avais besoin de plus d'aide qu'elle ne pouvait t'en apporter c'est que c'était le cas.  
-C'est vrai que sans elle je ne m'en serais pas sorti. Je comprends mieux comment elle a trouvé la bonne manière de réagir aussi facilement. Elle a beau me connaitre sur le bout des doigts il n'y a que quelqu'un qui connaissait cette situation qui aurait su comment réagir.  
-Oui enfin je pense que c'était un ensemble. Vous vous connaissez par cœur et ça a joué. Sincèrement votre connexion est flippante, Même Jane et moi nous ne sommes pas comme ça.  
-C'est vrai enfin ce que je ne saisis pas c'est pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé à ce moment-là, _continua le policier en ne relevant pas l'allusion de son collègue._  
-A mon avis Tasha ne t'a pas confié son passé parce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'horreur de la situation. Elle savait quoi faire et elle savait également que se confier lui ferait du mal sans t'aider toi. Même si tu es le plus à même d'imaginer ce qu'elle a enduré je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre. Personne ne le peut.  
-Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit mais c'est super énervant quand tu as toujours réponses à tout. Enfin merci c'est tout à fait ce que dont j'avais besoin, _sourit faiblement Edgar.  
_-Alors oui Jane me le répète environ deux fois par jour enfin de rien c'est à ça que servent les amis._

Ils devinrent silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Sans qu'aucun des deux hommes de ne s'y attendent Rich arriva et s'assit à côté d'eux. Il était tout aussi calme. Ce qui pour lui n'était pas une chose normale.  
_-Quoi pas un sarcasme ? Tu n'as pas une remarque totalement déplacée pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère ? Tu n'as rien en stock là ? _Interrogea Kurt surprit.  
_-Non là c'est franchement au-dessus de mes compétences, surtout après avoir regardé un truc pareil, _répondit l'informaticien l'air aussi choqué que ses amis.  
_-Tu m'étonnes ... Par hasard l'un de vous ne serait pas au courant de ce qu'elle a pu confier aux filles parce qu'elles ont définitivement l'air de savoir plus de choses que nous ? _Les interrogea leur supérieur tristement. Même si Zapata avait toujours été proche de ses collègues féminines par le passé c'est à lui qu'elle venait se confier quand elle allait mal. Rich et Weller échangèrent un regard entendu en profitant du fait que leur ami avait la tête dans les mains. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la raison du mal être de la jolie brune, enfin au moins en partie, mais il était hors de question d'en parler, pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouver la jeune femme saine et sauve.  
_-Vu le nombre de fois que je les ai surprises en train de se cacher pour discuter au labo je sais qu'il y a bien quelque chose mais quoi honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée. Après ça n'avait pas l'air important, juste des trucs de filles je suppose.  
-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ne rien avoir remarquer. Effectivement d'après ce que nous ont dit Jane et Patterson, Tasha avait beaucoup de chose en tête bien avant la libération de son père mais …  
-Mais rien du tout. J'aurais dû être davantage présent pour elle. J'aurais dû tout faire pour me faire pardonner lorsque l'équipe a été reformé. Je me suis comporté comme un con quand elle est partie pour la CIA et elle m'en a à peine tenu rigueur.  
-__Ç__a en revanche c'est vrai, _affirma Weller. Il était prêt à tout aider son ami mais certainement pas à mentir. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins eu du mal à accepter la décision de Zapata de changer d'agence mais ce n'était pas une raison pour couper tout contact pendant un an.  
_-Le pire c'est qu'elle a été adorable avec moi lorsque je lui ai parlé de Megan, que je lui ai montré la bague mais aussi quand je lui ai demandé d'être mon témoin.  
-C'est bien là le fond du problème, _chuchota Rich, pour lui-même, de manière sarcastique.  
_-Rich ! _Gronda Kurt comprenant l'allusion. Il était d'accord avec le consultant mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en parler.  
_-Quoi ? _Interrogea le directeur adjoint intrigué.  
_-Rien enfin je sais que je ne connais pas beaucoup Zapata mais je me disais que peut-être elle ne t'avait pas parlé de ses problèmes parce qu'elle avait vu que tu étais heureux et qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ça, _se rattrapa l'informaticien de justesse.  
_-Faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. __Ç__a c'est la Tash' que je connais et que j'aime, _déclara naturellement Edgar souriant sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles. Ses deux interlocuteurs se regardèrent tristement. Ils savaient que leurs amis étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Seulement ils avaient beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de vraiment pouvoir être ensemble si tenté qu'ils arrivent à ramener leur collègue en vie. Chose qui risquait d'être extrêmement compliqué même s'ils étaient terrifiés de l'admettre._  
-Elle est toujours la même personne qu'hier soir ou même que la semaine dernière. Toutes les épreuves qu'elle a vécues ont fait d'elle la femme que l'on aime aujourd'hui.  
-Je sais. C'est juste tellement énorme et j'ai tellement peur qu'on ne puisse pas la retrouver à temps. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les horreurs qu'elle est en train de subir.  
-Hey comme l'a dit Weller elle et forte ok. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit lorsque Hirst t'a menacé en se prenant à Tasha. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser neutraliser sans se battre d'accord._

_-Non mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il est aussi sensé ? _Demanda Reade à son ami. Weller haussa les épaules en riant doucement. Ils étaient tous terrifié et à bout de nerf mais c'était bon de sentir que quoi qu'il arrive ils seraient toujours là les uns pour les autres. Les trois hommes restèrent un moment assis en silence. Ils se repassaient mentalement la vidéo de leur amie, cherchant le moindre indice dans sa gestuelle ou son discours.  
_-J'ai trouvé, _entendirent-ils soudain. Le cri venait de l'intérieure de l'avion. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois surpris puis ils se retournèrent lorsque quelqu'un arriva. Jane passa sa tête à l'extérieure et leur dit les yeux pleins d'espoirs.  
_-Le message qu'elle nous a laissé ce n'était pas des adieux. Elle n'a pas abandonné et elle a bien fait parce qu'avec Patterson on a une piste. _

Ils se regardèrent tous en souriant puis se levèrent précipitamment. Ils savaient que rien n'était joué mais pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée ils se sentaient plus léger. Ils avaient retrouvé de l'espoir, l'espoir de ramener Tasha à la maison, d'avoir une nouvelle chance de faire les choses biens et bon sang ça faisait du bien.


	12. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Après le départ des trois hommes de l'équipe Javier et Luke s'isolèrent avec Franck et John pour parler de leur père et de ses connaissances. Rosa, Karen, Amanda, Kick, Patterson et Jane restèrent donc dans une salle de réunion à se concerter sur la suite des événements. Elles s'installèrent autour d'une table en observant les enfants de loin.

_-__Mi bebe que Dios te protege y que te da la fuerza para sobrevivir__, _Rosa commença à prier avec les larmes aux yeux. C'était physiquement douloureux pour elle de voir souffrir sa petite fille. Depuis le moment où elle avait recueilli ses petits-enfants elle avait tout essayé pour alléger leurs souffrances en particulier celle de Natasha. A 14 ans elle paraissait déjà porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Malgré tous ses efforts et leur proximité la jeune femme ne s'était jamais vraiment confié sur son calvaire.

_-Écoutez je ne peux imaginer la douleur que vous ressentez maintenant mais il faut que je vous demande si vous avez perçu quoi que ce soit dans la vidéo qui pourrait nous aider, _demanda Kick doucement. Elle était profondément touchée par toute cette affaire par conséquent elle faisait son maximum pour alléger le fardeau de cette famille.

_-Sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle n'a rien mentionné de particulier enfin en ce qui me concerne, _répondit la mère des jumeaux.

_-Tous ce que j'ai vu c'est ma petite fille en train de souffrir et de nous faire ses adieux._

_-Je ne peux pas me représenter ce que vous traversez ou même ce que vous avez traversée dans le passé mais je ne pense pas que Tasha ait abandonné. Même si personne ne le voit je suis certaine qu'elle nous a laissé un message. Il me parait inenvisageable qu'elle arrête de se battre. Tasha est tellement forte_, essaya de rassurer la jeune étudiante également très émue. Elle comprenait soudainement beaucoup de chose sur sa voisine. Amanda s'était toujours doutée qu'elle avait vécu des choses difficiles. Ses réactions, sa façon de réagir après son agression lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Seulement elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de peur de raviver de douloureux souvenirs. De plus la blonde ne se doutait pas que la situation était aussi affreuse.

_-Natasha vous a déjà parlé de son père ou de ce qu'il lui a fait subir ?_

_-Non jamais mais … Enfin j'ai traversé une période difficile dernièrement à cause d'un garçon de promotion et à sa façon de m'aider je me suis doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose mais mon dieu je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point. Si j'avais su qu'elle était toujours en danger je l'aurai encouragé à demander de l'aide. _

_-On aurait fait la même chose si on avait su ce qu'il se passait. Je veux dire nous avions toutes les deux remarquées qu'elle était un peu plus sur les nerfs et déprimée ces derniers temps et on a tout fait pour l'aider mais nous n'aurions jamais pensé que c'était si grave, _exposa Jane en parlant pour elle et Patterson.

_-Je n'en doute pas. Tasha est chanceuse d'avoir des amies comme vous. Le fait est qu'aussi solide que soit ma petite fille se confier sur ses peurs ou son passé lui est presque impossible. _

_-C'est plus que compréhensible enfin pour être honnête elle était plus ouverte depuis un moment. Elle était moins hésitante à parler de ses sentiments, _expliqua l'informaticienne.

_-C'est vrai en même temps ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, _fit remarquer Karen en comprenant de quoi elle parlait.

_-J'en déduit qu'elle vous a parlé de … _

_-Parler est un bien grand mot disons qu'on ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix, _sourit-elle faiblement.

_-Ça ne m'étonne même pas. La seule fois où elle m'en a parlé elle était vraiment mal et probablement ivre. Après ça elle n'a plus jamais voulu en discuter, _raconta Amanda.

-_Tasha s'occupe toujours du bien être des autres avant de veiller au sien. Elle est comme ça depuis la naissance de ses frères et ça n'a jamais cessé. Javier m'a raconté tous ce qu'elle avait tout fait pour eux c'est de la folie. _

_-J'ai toujours trouvé ça à la fois admirable et terrifiant, _déclara Rosa en soupirant.  
_-Agent Doe, Agent Patterson je peux me permettre de vous poser une question un peu indiscrète à propos de la relation de Tasha avec son coéquipier ? _Questionna la brune voulant avoir un avis objectif au sujet de la vie amoureuse de sa belle-sœur.  
_-Je suppose que c'est le genre de question auxquelles elle ne répondra pas encore moins de manière objective alors bien sûr allez-y. Après tout une fois que l'on l'aura retrouvé en vie je pense que l'on devra toutes s'y mettre pour convaincre cette tête de mule qu'elle mérite d'être heureuse, _répondit Jane. La jeune tatouée essayait de rester légère et positive pour remonter le morale de ses interlocutrices même si elle aussi était extrêmement inquiète. Elle savait que sa collègue était forte mais au vue de la vidéo et des antécédents de son père la situation était très grave. Tous ce qu'elle essayait de faire était de maintenir les apparences pour que personne ne sombre et que tout le monde soit au meilleur de ses capacités pour retrouver sa meilleure amie.

_-Visiblement nous avons toutes remarqués ses sentiments mais est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité qu'ils soient réciproques ? Je veux dire c'est plus qu'évident qu'il tient énormément à elle mais est-ce que …  
-Il est amoureux d'elle. Effectivement c'est le cas même si pour être honnête nous ne connaissons pas tous les aspects de leur relation. C'est compliqué parce qu'ils ont toujours été proches. Pendant un moment nous avons vraiment cru qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quand on en a parlé à Tasha elle nous a confié qu'il l'avait embrassé. D'après ce que je sais elle l'a repoussé de peur qu'il agisse sur une impulsion après une opération délicate. Après ça leur relation est devenue très ambiguë. A notre mariage ils étaient tellement proches qu'on a longtemps imaginé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et je pense encore que c'est possible mais le fait est qu'elle est partie quelques semaines après. Reade l'a très mal pris et ils ne se sont pas parlé pendant un an. Quand l'équipe s'est reformé il avait une petite amie à laquelle il est maintenant fiancé …_

_-Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un sacré bazar, _commenta Kick en se mêlant à la conversation. Elle n'avait jamais été doué avec les sentiments, en particulier l'amour, mais sur ce coup c'était plus qu'évident que les deux jeunes gens étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Avec toutes les recherches et les interrogatoires l'équipe en avait beaucoup appris sur leur disparue et plus ils accumulaient les informations plus la blonde se sentait proche d'elle.  
_-Mesdemoiselles je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre mais l'amour ce n'est jamais simple, _exposa la plus âgée du groupe sarcastique.  
_-Il y a un truc qui me perturbe c'est que de toute la vidéo le seul nom qu'elle a prononcé c'est le vôtre agent Patterson et puis cette histoire de trafic d'être humain et de collier en forme de cœur ça n'a pas de sens pour moi, _continua la consultante.  
_-J'y pense aussi depuis tout à l'heure et honnêtement à part quelques hypothèses qui ne mène nulle part je n'ai rien. Elle fait référence à une affaire que l'on a traité il y a environ 4 ans. On enquêtait sur un trafic d'être humain mais on n'avait pas assez de preuves pour faire tomber tout le réseau. Zapata correspondait au profil des victimes. Pour pouvoir localiser les autres filles et identifier les membres de l'organisation Weller a décidé de l'infiltrer.  
-Une décision assez logique au vue des informations. Comment est -ce que s'est déroulé l'opération ?  
-Relativement bien, nous avons arrêtés tous les membres de l'organisation et récupérés toutes les femmes qui en avaient été victimes seulement il y a eu un affrontement ainsi qu'un incendie et ça aurait très bien pu mal tourner. Pour localiser Tasha on avait introduit un mouchard dans un collier en forme de cœur d'où sa référence.  
-Je sais que ce n'est pas mon rayon mais considérant le fait qu'elle se savait en danger est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'elle se soit elle-même posée un traceur ? _Demanda timidement Amanda.  
_-C'est loin d'être absurde. J'y ai pensé et c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable que l'on ait seulement sans plus d'information ça ne nous aide pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? _Questionnèrent Karen et Rosa.  
_-Ce type de technologie est réglé sur une fréquence bien précise et possède une portée relative alors sans le modèle et le numéro de série on ne peut rien faire. De plus il est certain qu'elle ne l'a pas pris au FBI. Depuis l'affaire Hirst j'ai fait renforcer tous les systèmes. Si quelque chose était sorti sans autorisation on m'en aurait averti, _termina Patterson perplexe._  
-Alors elle l'a probablement pris à la CIA, _supposa Jane.  
_-Ou alors Keaton lui a donné. Il est de la CIA alors il était forcément au courant de l'affaire avec son père. Comme nous l'avons dit précédemment il tient à ses agents. S'il savait que Tasha était en danger il a forcément pris des mesures, avec ou sans l'accord de sa hiérarchie. La question est de savoir lesquelles.  
-Vous n'avez vraiment aucun moyen de le contacter ? _Interrogea Kick.  
_-Non j'ai essayé de l'appeler et il ne répond pas. S'il a des informations c'est lui qui nous contactera d'une manière ou d'une autre de façon à ne pas se faire prendre.  
-Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que cela se fasse rapidement alors, _conclut Karen en soupirant.

L'assemblée devint tout d'un coup silencieuse. Des agents ratissaient le monde numérique de fond en comble pour localiser l'hispanique pendant que d'autres allaient interroger toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir plus d'informations. Elles avaient donc l'impression d'avoir épuiser toutes les pistes, aborder tous les sujets de conversations possibles. Tout ce qui concernait l'agent spécial Natasha Zapata ou ses proches avait été passé en revue durant les douze dernières heures. Patterson sortit sa tablette à la recherche de nouveaux indices quand elle se mit à crier.

_-J'ai trouvé !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _ Demanda Jane dans un regain d'énergie. Elle suffisamment connaissait ce regard pour savoir que c'était bon signe. Patterson lui montra sa découverte pleine de joie.  
_-On peut savoir ce qu'il y a ? _Questionna la jeune consultante.  
_-Ce qu'il y a c'est … Honnêtement je n'en sais rien Dieu, la providence ou même la CIA vous pouvez appeler ça comme vous voulez mais c'est absolument ce dont on avait besoin.  
-Je vais chercher Franck et Bishop, _répondit immédiatement Kick.  
_-Et moi Reade, Kurt et Rich on se rejoint dans l'open space, _termina Jane. 

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent chercher leurs coéquipiers pendant que tout le monde rejoint la pièce principal plein d'espoir. Rien n'était joué mais pour la première fois depuis des heures ils apercevaient le bout du tunnel. C'était peut-être mince mais quand elle rejoint le reste de l'équipe Rosa se dit que malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait traversé sa petite fille avait peut-être un ange gardien à ses côtés.


	13. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

_-Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? _Demanda Franck curieux en regardant Kick.  
_-Agent Patterson c'est votre découverte, votre domaine d'expertise je vous laisse faire, _exposa la blonde en jetant un coup d'œil à son mentor pour lui demander son accord. Il hocha la tête et l'informaticienne prit les commandes en affichant une série de photo et de documents sur l'écran de contrôle.

_-En parlant de la vidéo nous sommes toutes venues à la conclusion que se sachant en danger Tasha s'était elle-même implanté un traceur GPS. Elle a dû se dire que comme ça on pourrait la retrouver en cas de problème. On se demandait pourquoi Keaton ne nous rappelait pas mais le fait est qu'il n'en a pas eu besoin pour nous transmettre ce qu'il savait. En fouillant dans le dossier d'enquête j'ai trouvé un fichier encodé qui n'était absolument pas censé être là. En le décodant je suis tombée sur les photos de sa chambre prises par la scientifique. Plus précisément celles des albums photos qui avaient été sortis. Ce n'était effectivement pas un hasard s'ils étaient là surtout dans cet ordre. En regardant les dates de plus prêts on peut voir qu'elles ne correspondent pas au contenu. Certaines séries de nombres ne sont même pas des dates. Le nom du fichier était « libellule » alors je suis allée sur les serveurs de la CIA à la recherche de plus d'information. C'est un projet sur la conception de nouveau traceurs GPS totalement indétectables à moins de connaître le numéro de série et un code de sécurité. On peut donc supposer qu'elle s'en est procuré un dès qu'elle a su pour la libération sur parole de votre père.  
-C'est incroyable mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas encore localisé ? _Demandèrent les membres de la famille Zapata intrigués mais aussi plein d'espoir. Le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas interrompu la jeune femme car ils connaissaient son mode de fonctionnement. Ils savaient donc que si elle n'était pas en train de manifester sa joie alors que c'était une excellente piste cela voulait dire que les choses étaient bien plus compliqués qu'il n'y paraissait.  
_-Le fait est que c'est que c'est un projet expérimental. D'après les résultats de l'étude on ne peut localiser le traceur que si l'on connaît la position du sujet dans un rayon de dix kilomètres. On a donc besoin de réduire le périmètre de recherche. Ce n'est qu'après cela que nous pourrons localiser Tasha avec précision sans que ses ravisseurs ne s'en rendent compte. Le second problème est que les nombres sur les albums photos ne représentent que le numéro de série. Nous ne possédons donc pas le code de sécurité servant à déverrouiller l'interface._

_-Et merde moi qui croyait que l'on allait enfin la sortir de là, _marmonna Luke en commençant à s'énerver. Amanda, qui était juste à côté de lui, posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son regard. La blonde se mit à parler avec une voix douce  
_-J'imagine que ça doit être extrêmement frustrant mais c'est déjà un très bon début. En plus si Tasha a réussi à nous transmettre tout ça ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y a forcément plus. Elle nous en a forcément donné plus. Il faut juste que l'on se calme et que l'on réfléchisse.  
-C'est vrai désolé c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être inutile comme lorsque l'on était enfant et j'ai horreur de ça, _se confia-t-il soudainement plus calme. L'étudiante hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis ils reprirent la discussion avec le reste du groupe.

_-Pour le mot de passe elle a dû mettre quelque chose avec une signification personnel afin que l'on puisse le trouver mais en même temps suffisamment compliqué pour qu'il ne soit pas craquer par n'importe qui, _supposa logiquement Bishop. Il n'était pas un crac en informatique comme James mais il connaissait suffisamment le comportement humain pour savoir que dans ce cas il y avait toujours une dimension personnelle.  
_-J'ai un algorithme qui pourra nous aider. Il faut juste que l'on réunisse le plus d'informations possibles, _exposa Rich.  
_-Du genre ? _Questionna Javier peu familier de ce genre de technologie.  
_-Relevés de cartes de crédits, adresses, historiques internet, dates d'anniversaires ou de moments particuliers, noms complets, lieux avec une signification. Enfin tous ceux qui pourrait avoir une importance pour elle mais que l'on n'aurait pas déjà dans nos fichiers, _répondit Weller en essayant de garder son sérieux. Depuis le début de l'enquête il essayait de ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions pour rester au mieux de ses capacités et aider ses amis seulement c'était compliqué. Il connaissait Zapata depuis bientôt dix ans et même s'ils avaient eu leurs désaccords ils avaient toujours été très proches. Il l'avait vu évoluer pour passer d'une policières avec du potentiel mais un peu trop tête brulée à un agent de la CIA réfléchit et plus que compétent. Elle avait vécu l'enfer depuis son enfance et ce qu'il trouvait le plus impressionnant en dehors du parcours réalisé était qu'elle avait réussi à rester la femme généreuse, attentionnée, drôle et compatissante qu'il avait rencontré. Kurt était honoré d'avoir pu observer cette évolution mais il était aussi terrifié car même s'ils la retrouvaient en vie Dieu seul pouvait savoir ce qu'elle avait encore subit. Malgré toute cette force Tasha pouvait avoir atteint son point de rupture et l'amie qu'ils connaissaient si bien pourrait avoir disparue pour toujours.

_-Je m'occupe de compiler les données vous n'aurez qu'à lancer l'algorithme pendant que vous agent Patterson vous pourriez commencer à réduire le champ de recherche avec les autres, _proposa James en s'adressant aux deux autres informaticiens.

_-Ça me paraît parfait, _acquiesça la blonde. Les deux hommes partirent à leur poste pendant que les autres restèrent effectuer leur mission dans l'open space.  
_-On pourrait commencer par établir la distance qu'ils ont pu parcourir à partir de leur de l'enlèvement et de celle de la vidéo. Amanda vous avez dit à la police qu'il était 4h20 du matin lorsqu'ils ont quitté l'appartement c'est bien ça ? _Interrogea Bishop pour être sûr qu'ils ne partaient pas avec de fausses informations

_-C'est à cette heure-là que j'ai entendu la porte claquée. L'ascenseur ne marche plus alors ils ont dû mettre au moins 5 bonnes minutes à descendre par l'escalier, _confirma la jeune femme.

_-Ok donc on va considérer qu'ils sont partis à 4h25. A cette heure-ci et dans cette partie de la ville on peut estimer que la vitesse moyenne est de 40 kilomètre par heure sur 30 kilomètre puis l'on passe à 70 kilomètres par heure dès que l'on quitte la ville. Si l'on présume qu'ils sont arrivés au lieu de détention au minimum 30 minute avant l'envoi de la vidéo soit à 12h30 ils ont pu rouler un maximum de six heures. Si l'on enlève les zones totalement inhabitables cela nous amène à une zone de près de 3000 kilomètre carrés c'est bien trop grand, _constata Patterson de manière défaitiste. Elle ne comptait pas abandonner bien au contraire seulement plus le temps passait plus l'inquiétude, la peur et la fatigue la rongeait. Tous ces sentiments négatifs devenaient très durs à contrôler.  
_-D'après la vidéo ils sont dans un entrepôt on peut donc supprimer toutes les zones résidentielles, _  
_-Aussi sordide que ça sonne je pense que l'on peut réduire le périmètre. Connaissant mon père il a pris son temps avec elle avant de nous envoyer la vidéo, _exposa difficilement Javier. Ils savaient tous que leur amie était très probablement encore en train de se faire torturer et qu'elle l'avait été depuis le début de ce calvaire. Ils avaient vu la vidéo en entier et ils avaient bien perçu qu'elle avait l'air très faible dès le début. Seulement le dire à haute voix et de manière aussi directe faisait vraiment froid dans le dos.  
_-C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air épuisée. Je pense que l'on peut au minimum retirer deux heures de trajet. Ce qui nous amènes à quatre heures de route et une zone de 1000 kilomètres carrés, _ajouta Jane faiblement en rentrant les données dans l'ordinateur.  
_-Retire encore une heure dix. Il y a la durée de la vidéo et aussi le temps que ça a dû leur prendre pour l'envoyer de manière à ne pas se faire repérer. Le cryptage est sophistiqué même un excellent hackeur serait assez long.  
-Très bien on avance. Vous pouvez aussi retirer les zones à forte activité commerciale et celles qui ont les mêmes propriétaires depuis plus de trois ans, _ajouta l'agent Novak en essayant de rester positif. Il connaissait l'importance du temps mais il voyait bien que même ses agents étaient plus affectés qu'à l'accoutumé.  
_-On tient le bon bout. Est-ce que votre père était affilié à un gang en particulier ? _Interrogea Bishop.  
_-Je ne sais pas vraiment. A l'époque notre principal préoccupation n'était pas de savoir pour quel taré il avait choisi de travailler cette fois ci. En revanche je sais que c'est les Trinitarios gérait le quartier et c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs, _exposa le plus âgé des frères. Ils avaient tous travaillé très dur et quitté ce quartier depuis longtemps malgré ça il avait encore des contacts avec certains de ses anciens amis qui avaient été obligé de rester.  
_-Oh non il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça, _maugréa Luke.

_-Quoi ? _Demandèrent-ils tous intrigués.  
_-Je n'en suis pas sûr parce qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup de détails sur la vidéo mais j'ai peut-être une idée. Quand on était enfant on allait parfois sur les docks près de chez nous pour éviter de traîner avec les gangs. Parfois on y prenait quelques affaires et on allait se cacher là-bas pour le fuir. Une fois il nous y a retrouvé et on a pris une sacré dérouillée. Cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe et sous la protection du gang alors c'est parfait pour se planquer. C'est précis à quel point votre truc ?  
-S'il s'avère qu'elle y est bien on pourra la localiser à 20 mètres près. Rich dis-moi que tu as quelque chose, _cria la blonde en se mettant frénétiquement à taper sur son clavier.  
_-Avec tous ce qu'on a les résultats devraient arriver d'ici 5,4,3,2,1 maintenant. C'est quoi tes coordonnées ? _Demanda-t-il en retournant avec le groupe. Les deux informaticiens se mirent à travailler pendant ce qui parut comme un long moment. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard le visage de Patterson s'illumina plein d'espoir.  
_-Vous aviez raisons. Ça y est je sais où elle est.  
-Ok on y va James tu restes ici diriger les opérations, vous aussi on vous préviendra dès qu'on aura récupérer votre sœur, _exposa Franck en s'adressant à la famille de Zapata puis à son technicien informatique.

Sans plus de bavardages ils sortirent tous de l'avion puis montèrent en voiture près à aller chercher leur disparue. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'ils allaient trouver en rentrant dans cet entrepôt mais ils feraient tout pour la ramener avec eux. Rosa, Javier, Luke, Karen et Amanda les regardèrent partir en espérant de toutes leurs forces qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le trajet qui menait à l'entrepôt fut très silencieux. Dans la premières voiture se trouvait Frank, John, Kick ainsi que l'agent Kennedy qui avait appelé et briefés un équipe du Swat et des secouristes. Dans la seconde voiture Weller, Patterson Jane et Reade étaient en train d'angoisser. Ils se posaient tous mille et une question, incapables d'arrêter de penser. Evidemment ils étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir localisé Tasha seulement au vue des informations aucun d'eux ne s'autorisait à relâcher la pression tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus sur son état physique et mental.

Kurt était au volant. Le jeune père était déterminé à mettre fin à ce cauchemar et ramener leur amie à la maison peu importe ce qu'il devait faire pour que ça arrive. Jane était dans le même état que son mari. En plus de cela elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux confidences faites par l'hispanique quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle s'était déjà doutée que la jeune femme avait vécu des choses difficiles. Personne ne naissait avec une telle peur de s'engager, de s'ouvrir aux autres et d'avoir le cœur brisé. Ce n'était pas non plus naturel de toujours faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien, même lorsque l'on avait un grand cœur. Patterson se promit de tout faire pour que sa meilleure amie se remette de cette horrible expérience s rapidement, si tenté que ce soit possible. La blonde n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les dégâts dévastateurs que devait faire une telle enfance sur l'estime de soi mais elle ferait tous pour qu'elle comprenne enfin à quel point elle méritait d'être heureuse. Reade, quant à lui, était complètement stoïque. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Tasha avait été kidnappé ainsi que tous ce qu'elle subissait il n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement. Tous ce qu'il avait en tête c'était à quel point sa vie n'avait pas de sens sans elle à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant toute une année ça avait été dur seulement il savait qu'elle était là quelque part et qu'elle allait bien. Pour ne rien arranger, à cette époque, tout ce qui l'animait était la colère et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lors de son départ. Aujourd'hui tout cela paraissait tellement dérisoire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était savoir qu'elle irait bien, la tenir dans ses bras et lui promettre qu'il ne laisserait plus rien de mal lui arriver. Depuis le visionnage de la vidéo il n'arrêtait pas de revoir mentalement des images de sa coéquipière épuisée, pleine de sang, son corps tendu par la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à la possibilité qu'elle soit déjà morte. Personne ne pouvait supporter de telles horreurs indéfiniment.

_-On est arrivé, _interrompit Kurt. Ils descendirent tous de la voiture et rejoignirent le centre de commandement établit à une centaine de mètres des bâtiments. Ils devaient rester discret pour éviter les effusions de sang. Personne ne voulait prendre le risque que Tasha soit prise dans des tirs croisés.  
_-On va faire quatre équipes, chacune prenant une entrée. D'après le repérage par satellite il y aurait cinq personnes mais ils n'ont pas vu de mouvement. On approche le plus discrètement possible et on les neutralise en douceur. Une fois que le bâtiment sera sécurisé on appelle l'équipe médicale. Le seul et unique but est de ramener l'agent Zapata en vie compris ? _Demanda Franck en s'adressant à tous les agents sur place. Ils acquiescèrent tous résolus puis allèrent s'équiper. Une fois leurs gilets par balle, oreillettes et fusils d'assauts à la mains ils lancèrent l'opération.

Prudemment et sous les ordres de James les agents commencèrent à avancer. Dans une synchronisation parfaite ils rentrèrent dans l'entrepôt. Ils étaient prêts à faire face à plusieurs hommes armées mais l'endroit était étrangement très calme. Intrigués ils continuèrent leur route. Au détour d'un couloir l'équipe tomba sur un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, hispanique et avec des tatouages de membre de gang. Weller, qui était en première ligne, s'apprêta à s'annoncer quand il se rendit compte qu'il titubait. En regardant de plus prêt il vit une blessure par balle. Quand l'homme s'évanoui il s'approcha et prit son pouls. Il se retourna vers ses amis et hocha la tête de manière négative.

_-Tasha, _s'exclamèrent-ils tous en souriant. Même s'ils devaient rester prudent c'était très bon signe. Seule elle avait pu faire ça et cela voulait dire qu'elle avait essayé de s'échapper. Peut-être même qu'elle avait réussi. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à se retrouver dans la pièce principale. A la surprise générale ils trouvèrent trois autres membres des Trinitarios et leur deux suspects à terre. Ils avaient visiblement tous été abattus. Cependant il n'y avait aucune trace de leur coéquipière. Quand ils virent ça Kurt, Jane, Patterson et Reade se mirent à paniquer. Si elle n'était pas là alors que le traceur le disait où pouvait être leur amie. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé l'implant. Ils l'avaient retiré et après l'avoir torturé pendant des heures ils avaient fini tuer. Son corps avait été enterré dans un endroit où ils ne le retrouveraient jamais et cette tuerie n'était que le fruit du hasard. Ils pouvaient aussi l'avoir déplacé ou même vendu. Les possibilités étaient infinies et elles étaient plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres.  
_-Bordel Patterson tu as dit que c'était fiable votre truc mais elle est où ? _Commença Reade en s'énervant. Sous le coup de la pression il frappa dans une conteneur.  
_-Hé calme toi on est tous sur les nerfs ok ? J'ai examiné les documents c'est fiable. Le traceur est ici. Etant donné que je ne vois aucun moyen pour qu'ils l'aient trouvé ça veut dire qu'elle est quelque part dans un rayon de vingt mètres, _répondit la blonde sur le même ton. Elle savait que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle seulement elle était bien trop effrayée pour rester rationnelle.  
_-James les cinq personnes repérés par la vision thermique étaient des kidnappeurs. Ils sont tous morts mais il n'y a aucune trace de l'agent Zapata. Est-ce que tu vois quelques choses sur tes écrans ? _Raconta Franck à son consultant à travers son oreillette.  
_-Non avec tous les agents présents les radars ne sont plus d'aucune utilité mais l'agent Patterson a raison le traceur est bel et bien là. J'ai téléchargé les plans c'est un vrai labyrinthe vous devez absolument continuer à fouiller.  
-Bon tout le monde ratisse minutieusement la zone. On a une personne blessée disparue et on doit la trouver au plus vite, _cria-t-il pour mettre tout le monde au courant de la suite des opérations. Les agents se répartirent en petit groupe et quadrillèrent les entrepôts, ouvrirent les conteneurs présents et certains couvrirent mêmes les zones extérieurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes des policiers stationnés à l'extérieure se mirent à crier_.  
-On a un corps par ici. _A cette annonce ils se regardèrent tous terrifiés. Ce n'était pas possible elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir perdu.  
_-Oh mon dieu, _murmura Reade juste avant de lâcher tous ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il se mit à courir précipitamment vers la silhouette immobile de sa meilleure amie suivit de près par ses collègues et deux secouristes. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux dès qu'il arriva près d'elle. Tasha était dans un état qui laissait peu de doute sur ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle portait son chemisier et son pantalon de la veille mais ils étaient déchirés, couvert de sang et sales. Des bleues et coupures couvraient sa peau. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa peau tellement pâle qu'il était facile de deviner qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Sans réfléchir il s'écroula prêt d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux bruns recouvraient sa tête. Il les repoussa délicatement et caressa les contours de son visages du bout des doigts  
_-Tasha, Tasha, _ne cessa-t-il de répéter en pleurant. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et lui prirent ses constantes sans le faire bouger.  
_-Le pouls est très faible et filant mais il est bien là, _confirma-t-il en essayant d'être rassurant. En réalité le médecin était très inquiet car au vue des premières constatation la situation était très préoccupante. Ils commencèrent à travailler pour stabiliser la jeune femme de manière à pouvoir la transporter à l'hôpital. Tout le monde priait pour ne pas être arrivée trop tard pour la sauver. Au bout d'un moment ils virent la jeune femme commencer à bouger. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Tasha toussa et respira difficilement.  
_-Hey vas-y doucement_, souffla Edgar envahi par le soulagement.  
_-Reade ? Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? _Demanda-t-elle la voix rauque. Son corps se détendit à son contact et elle baissa la garde pour la première fois depuis des heures. Si elle rêvait être dans les bras de son meilleur ami alors elle devait avoir fini au paradis.  
_-Non c'est bien réel. Tu es en sécurité maintenant tout est fini, _répondit-t-il en souriant. La brune laissa échapper une larme qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer tendrement à l'aide de son pouce.  
_-Je les ai tous eu hein ? Il est mort ? _Implora-t-elle cherchant une réponse positive.  
_-Oui ils le sont tous. Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal.  
-Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir entraîner là-dedans.  
-Ne t'excuse pas, on est une famille, on veille les uns sur les autres. Maintenant arrête de parler et garde tes forces ok. On verra tout ça plus tard.  
-Je ne peux pas Reade ça fait mal, _répondit la jeune femme en continuant à pleurer. Elle s'était battue pendant des heures pour rester en vie malgré l'enfer qu'elle subissait mais ça devenait tellement difficile. Avec le temps elle avait développé une grande résistance à la douleur mais là elle n'arrivait plus à lutter. Elle avait mal, tellement mal que s'en était insupportable. Elle se sentait faible et n'arrivait plus à respirer.  
_-Non Tasha reste avec moi, je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois t'accrocher. S'il te plaît reste avec moi, _supplia le jeune homme complètement dévasté. Il voyait bien qu'elle était à bout de force. Les choses ne dépendaient pas d'elle ni de lui mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la perdre. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il l'a vit fermer les yeux à nouveau.  
_-Je suis désolée je t'aime Reade, _chuchota l'hispanique avant de perdre connaissance.

_-Natasha, _hurla Edgar en resserrant sa prise sur elle. Ses larmes redoublèrent de plus belles et il était en train de devenir fou. La douleur qui l'emportait était bien plus forte que tous ce qu'il avait connu. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir chaque morceau de son cœur se briser à l'intérieur de son corps.  
_-Monsieur vous devez nous laissez travaillez, _expliqua l'ambulancier en essayant de s'approcher. Voyant que les paroles ne donneraient rien Kurt et l'agent Bishop prirent leur confrère par les épaules et le tirèrent en arrière pour qu'il rejoigne le groupe d'agent en train d'observer. Tous ne connaissaient pas personnellement la jeune femme mais ils étaient plus qu'ému par l'émotion qui se dégageait de la situation.

Weller était maintenant en train de fixer l'écran du défibrillateur portatif incapable de quitter des yeux les chiffres disant que le cœur de son amie ne battait plus. Jane s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son mari à la recherche de réconfort. Patterson était à leurs côtés, le regard vide et les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit doucement la main de Reade. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils furent écrasés par le poids du chagrin ambiant.

_-On dégage.  
_Ils sursautèrent en entendant le son émit par l'appareil. Le corps de Tasha se souleva sous l'effet du choc électrique mais rien ne changea. Ses deux meilleures amies éclatèrent en sanglot.  
_ -On recommence, chargez à 200 … Dégagez _  
Le même son qui résonnait dans la tête de Reade encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Tous ce qui comptait c'était le bruit. Il voulait qu'il s'arrête. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête, que son cœur se remette à battre. Sa respiration s'accéléra et sa vue se brouilla.  
_-Encore … Dégagez._  
Kick s'approcha de son coéquipier en observant la scène. Le jeune homme passa en bras autours de ses épaules et la regarda tristement. Ils ne devaient jamais prendre leurs affaires trop à cœur, pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient tous fait. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, après tous ce qu'ils avaient fait, tous ce qu'elle avait enduré.  
_-Boss il n'y a plus rien à faire, _exposa une des deux secouristes en parlant à son supérieur. En entendant ça les quatre amis devinrent livides. Reade s'écarta du groupe et se passa les mains sur le visage en respirant bruyamment. La panique qui montait en lui était sans précédent. Il s'agenouilla en commençant à hyperventiler.  
_-On ressaye une dernière fois, 5 milligramme d'épi, on charge à 250, _ordonna le chef touché par la situation. Les deux secouristes répétèrent l'opération sous le regard attentif de tout le agents qui avait perdu espoir. Patterson, Jane et Weller était tous les trois agglutinés, incapables de tenir seuls. Edgar était à leurs pieds, assit par terre, la tête dans les genoux.

_-Il y a un rythme, _s'exclama-t-il sous le choc. C'était presque un miracle qu'un cœur aussi faible reparte après autant de temps. Ils se regardèrent tous le regard plein d'espoir. C'était inespéré, elle était encore en vie. Le directeur adjoint releva la tête faiblement. Il avait l'air hagard, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Après ce cauchemar elle trouvait encore la force de se battre alors même qu'elle ne le pensait pas possible.  
_-Elle est très faible on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus vite possible.  
-Allez-y faites ce que vous avez à faire, _autorisa Franck en reprenant sa respiration.

Ils placèrent Tasha sur une civière, la mirent dans l'ambulance et partirent le plus vite possible en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. L'équipe de l'agent Novak organisa la suite des opérations afin de clore l'affaire. Kurt se dirigea vers son ami et l'aida à se relever car il était encore très faible après sa crise de panique puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture pour se rendre au chevet de leur collègue mais Jane fit tomber les clés de voiture en les sortant de sa poche tellement ses mains tremblaient. Kick s'empressa de les ramasser.  
_-Je vais vous emmener aucun de vous n'est en état de conduire.  
-C'est une bonne idée, _remercia la jeune femme en souriant.

Ils montèrent tous les cinq dans la voiture en prirent la route à la fois soulagés d'avoir retrouvé leur amie mais aussi terrifié à l'idée de la perdre définitivement.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

_-Victime féminine de trente ans, multiples lacérations et fractures, traumatisme crânien, hémorragie interne au niveau de l'abdomen, probable prise de drogues et un arrêt cardiaque sur place, _énuméra un ambulancier en arrivant dans la salle d'hôpital. Ils emmenèrent Tasha dans une salle de trauma en passant devant sa famille sans même s'arrêter. En effet dès que l'agent Novak les avaient prévenus Rosa, Javier, Luke, Karen, Amanda, Rich, James et les enfants s'étaient empressés de se rendre à son chevet. En la voyant dans cet état, faible et intubée ils furent tous sous le choc. Quand ils avaient appris qu'elle était en vie ils n'avaient pas demandé de détails tellement ils étaient heureux. Evidement ils se doutaient tous qu'elle était blessée seulement personne n'avait imaginé que c'était à ce point-là. Le petit groupe rendit dans la salle d'attente sous la direction d'une infirmière.

A peine deux minutes plus tard ils furent rejoints par l'équipe accompagnée de Kick. Quand ils virent les mines abattus qu'ils arboraient les agents ne purent s'empêcher de paniquer.  
_-Comment va-t-elle ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles ? _S'empressa de demander Patterson.  
_-Non aucune, l'ambulance vient d'arriver et ils l'ont immédiatement emmenée en salle d'examen mais elle avait vraiment l'air dans un sale état, _exposa Rich en les voyant très émus.  
_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Où sont les hommes qui l'ont enlevé et notre père ? _Demanda Javier en essayant de rester calme.  
_-Ils sont morts, tous. Ils l'étaient déjà lorsque l'on est arrivée. D'après nos premières constations votre sœur les a tous tué en essayant de s'échapper seulement ses blessures étaient trop importantes et elle s'est évanouie avant de pouvoir contacter de l'aide, _expliqua Kick, de l'admiration dans la voix. La situation était horrible mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la jeune femme. Peu de gens possédaient cette force en eux.  
_-Il est mort. Décidément c'est vraiment la seule bonne chose qui sera sorti de tout ça, _s'exclama Luke ironique. Le jeune homme se cachait, encore une fois, derrière le sarcasme pour dissimuler sa détresse et même si tout le monde s'en rendait compte le reste de sa famille ne put le contredire. Après tous ce que ce monstre avait fait c'est tous ce qu'il méritait._  
-Tous mais ils étaient combien exactement ? _Demanda Amanda intrigué.  
_-En comptant les deux kidnappeurs que vous avez pu identifier ils étaient cinq.  
-Vous allez me dire qu'elle a réussi à neutraliser cinq hommes probablement armés jusqu'aux dents dans l'état où elle était. Je savais qu'elle était très forte mais à ce point c'est presque surhumain, _s'étonna sa belle-sœur ébahie. Elle connaissait le passé de Tasha, les obstacles qu'elle avait franchis mais continuer à se battre après tout ça relevait de l'héroïsme.  
_-Maintenant on est supposé faire quoi ? _Interrogea Rosa en parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu sa petite fille en presque à l'agonie. Elle aussi trouvait ces actions incroyables seulement cela ne la rendait que plus triste. Savoir qu'elle était suffisamment endurcie pour pouvoir survivre à tout ça ne l'aidait absolument pas. Natasha avait vécu des choses horribles et tous ce qu'elle souhait c'était que sa petite fille ait le droit à un peu de bonheur. Elle était prête à tout pour ça.  
_-On a fait ce qu'il fallait alors à part attendre je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, _conclut Kurt dans un soupir. Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air grave puis s'installèrent silencieusement.

Pendant près de deux heures ils restèrent assis à attendre que les médecins viennent leurs donner des nouvelles de leur collègue et amie. Être rejoint par Franck, John et Kennedy les fit sortir de leur torpeur. Patterson, qui était à bout de nerf, se leva et se mit à marcher en tournant en rond. A peine quelques secondes plus tard elle partit sans un mot. Inquiet ses quatre amis se regardèrent puis Reade partit à sa rencontre. Il retrouva son amie dans un couloir isolé, assise par terre, la tête dans les genoux et les larmes aux yeux. Sans un mot il s'assit à ses côtés. Il prit une grande inspiration, reprit ses esprits et se lança.  
_-Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. Tu n'avais absolument pas mérité ça, _s'excusa-t-il peiné. Il connaissait les liens qui unissaient les deux amies et il ne doutait pas que sa collègue était aussi mal que lui._  
-Je comprend, ne t'inquiète pas. On est tous mal et on fait ce qu'on peut pour tenir le coup, _rassura la blonde en souriant tristement. Elle saisissait réellement la raison de son mal être.  
_-C'est vrai mais ça n'est pas une excuse. Comme tu l'as dit on est tous aussi inquiet les uns que les autres je n'avais pas à te parler ainsi.  
-Merci, _murmura-t-elle toujours sur le même ton. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux puis il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.  
_-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si elle ne … Je ne peux pas l'imaginer Patterson, je ne peux pas la perdre.  
-Je sais Reade mais elle ne peut pas mourir. C'est de Tasha dont l'on parle alors tout ira bien, tout doit bien se passer, _répéta l'informaticienne incapable d'imaginer une autre issue. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi assis à fixer la porte d'entrée du bloc ou était leur amie, attendant désespérément que le médecin sorte pour leur donner de bonnes nouvelles. Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoints par leurs trois collègues qui s'approchèrent l'air inquiets.  
_-Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Demanda la jeune brune en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la question. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils s'accrochaient.  
_-J'ai connu mieux, _répondit sa collègue._  
-Honnêtement, non pas du tout, _avoua le directeur adjoint. Il se leva et indiqua à Weller de le suivre d'un signe de tête pendant que Jane et Rich s'installèrent à côté de l'informaticienne. Les deux hommes s'isolèrent.

_-Merci de m'avoir évité de dérailler tout à l'heure. J'ai complètement pété un plomb, _termina Edgar en s'adressant à son meilleur ami. Il soupira doucement en s'appuyant contre un mur.  
_-Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est à ça que servent les amis. Sinon comment tu te sens ?  
-Comme je viens de le dire ça ne va pas. C'est complètement dingue mais depuis l'entrepôt j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.  
-Non ce n'est pas dingue. J'ai cette même sensation à chaque fois que Jane est en danger.  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne cesses pas de comparer ma relation avec Tasha et celle que tu as avec Jane. Même si elle compte plus que tout pour moi c'est différent. Vous êtes mariés nous ne sommes qu'amis.  
-C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu viens de le dire elle compte plus que tout pour toi. Alors s'il te plaît ne me dis pas que tu la considères uniquement comme une amie surtout si l'on prend en compte ta réaction à l'entrepôt, _répondit Kurt en souriant de manière bienveillante. Il ne voulait pas pousser son ami trop loin mais il était vraiment temps qu'il regarde la vérité en face.  
_-Weller je suis fiancé, _rétorqua le jeune afro-américain en faisant son maximum pour ne pas penser à ce que venait de dire son interlocuteur. Par le passé il avait été très amoureux de Tasha et son départ lui avait littéralement brisé le cœur. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Megan il avait tout fait pour enfouir ses sentiments et il ne pouvait pas nier que son retour avait ravivé une partie de lui qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps. Seulement il avait une petite amie qu'il aimait à sa manière et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Surtout après l'avoir demandé en mariage. De plus il ne pouvait pas imaginer ses sentiments réciproques. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de s'évanouir ne signifiait rien. Ce n'était que de l'amitié. L'expression d'un lien puissant effectué alors qu'elle était étourdie par la douleur et pensait être en train de mourir. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand ils virent le médecin franchir les portes qu'ils fixaient depuis des heures. Son ami lui fit signe qu'ils en reparlerait plus tard. Les cinq agents échangèrent un regard inquiet puis rejoignirent le reste du groupe afin de prendre des nouvelles de leur collègue.

_-Comment va-t-elle docteur ? _Interrogea précipitamment Rosa.  
_-Votre petite fille a survécu à l'opération et on a réussi à la stabiliser. Elle va être transféré en soin intensif d'ici une heure ou deux, _répondit l'homme. A ce constat ils soupirèrent tous soulagés.  
_-Merci mon dieu, _murmura Edgar en sentant un poids en moins sur sa poitrine.  
_-Je ne vais pas vous mentir son état reste extrêmement précaire. On a du remettre sa clavicule en place et stabiliser son poignet qui avait été fracturé. Elle avait plusieurs hémorragies internes que l'on a pu stopper. On lui a aussi retiré la rate. Néanmoins son traumatisme crânien m'inquiète énormément. On a pu observer un saignement au scanner et son état ne nous permet pas de la réopérer. Nous allons donc la surveiller de près en espérant qu'il se résorbe de lui-même. En plus de ça les drogues que l'on lui a injectées ainsi que les nombreux chocs électrique ont énormément affaiblit son cœur voir même son corps entier. Pour être honnête c'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu à l'opération …  
-Docteur quand pourrons-nous la voir ? _Demanda Javier inquiet.  
_-Comme je l'ai dit nous allons la monter dans une chambre d'ici une heure ou deux. Seulement vous devez savoir qu'en raison de toutes ses blessures votre sœur est actuellement dans le coma. Nous ne sommes pas encore capables de déterminer quand elle va se réveiller. _

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Ils avaient tous tellement été focalisé sur la survie de leur amie qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à la suite, aux conséquences que pourraient avoir les blessures de Tasha sur son futur, sa vie et sa carrière. Sur toutes ses choses qui lui tenaient à cœur et qui faisaient d'elle la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Quelques heures plus tard ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme. En arrivant ils la virent, intubée, entourée de toutes sortes de machines, couverte de bleue et extrêmement pâle. C'était un crève-cœur de la voir ainsi. Sans un mot ils s'installèrent au chevet de l'hispanique et attendirent en priant pour que tous s'arrange rapidement.


	16. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Deux jours plus tard la situation n'avait pas changé, Tasha était toujours dans le coma. Au début ils restèrent tous à son chevet puis petit à petit ils avaient dû alterner. En effet les deux frères avaient de lourdes obligations professionnels. Le plus âgé des deux et sa femme devaient s'occuper de leurs enfants. Rosa, qui n'était plus très jeune, avait besoin de repos. Amanda avait des cours à suivre et l'équipe devait continuer d'arrêter des criminelles. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de reprendre le cours de sa vie seulement ils n'avaient pas le choix. Alors ils faisaient leur travail, avec difficultés et angoisses, mais ils le faisaient.

On était mardi, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Luke et sa grand-mère veillaient sur Natasha. Elle était en train de tricoter pendant que son petit-fils lisait un livre. Ils étaient là depuis environ une heure quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

_-Bonjour … Je passais dans le coin en revenant de l'université et je me suis dit que je pourrais venir pour prendre des nouvelles, _se justifia l'étudiante en se tenant timidement contre la porte.

_-Bien sûr je vous en prie entrez et asseyez-vous avec nous. C'est vraiment très gentil d'être venue, _remercia-t-elle en indiquant le siège à côté d'elle.

_-Il n'y a pas de soucis, c'est tout à fait normal. Est-ce que les médecins vous ont donné des nouvelles ? _Interrogea la jolie blonde en se plaçant dans le fauteuil.

_-Elle est stable pour l'instant. Ils disent que ses constantes remontent, doucement mais elles remontent. En plus de ça l'hématome dans son cerveau se résorbe de lui-même. Les médecins ont même parler d'enlever le respirateur d'ici quelques jours._

_-C'est vraiment génial je suis ravie d'entendre ça._

_-Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire connaissance à cause des derniers évènements mais je me souviens avoir entendu que vous étiez étudiante. Dans quelle branche exactement ? _Demanda la plus âgée sincèrement intéressée. Elle avait perçu de la bonté et une incroyable personnalité chez la jeune femme et elle désirait en savoir plus.

_-Je suis en droit à Columbia._

_-Waouh c'est très impressionnant et que voulez-vous faire plus tard ?_

_-Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop. Dernièrement pas mal de chose ont été remise en question, répondit_ Amanda en baissant légèrement la tête. Ce geste avait été perçu par son interlocuteur masculin qui était jusque-là resté silencieux. Il leva le regard de son livre et commença à prêter plus d'attention à l'inconnue qui avait été à leurs côtés durant cette terrible épreuve.

Les deux femmes discutèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure lorsque l'agent Novak et son équipe entrèrent dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes Franck annonça qu'ils avaient une autre affaire et qu'ils allaient devoir repartir mais Kick leur fit promettre de leur donner des nouvelles de l'état de santé de Natasha. Après les avoir longuement remerciés ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités puis en vinrent au but principale de leur visite.

_-Madame Zapata avant notre départ nous devons parler en privé, _commença Bishop.

_-Je ne laisserais pas ma grand-mère seule, _rétorqua son petit-fils. Les agents s'apprêtèrent à donner leur autorisation mais Rosa s'empressa de répliquer.

_-Luke por favor da nos algunos minutos._

_-Je comptais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire et je ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie, _proposa l'étudiante en se tournant vers lui, incertaine.

_-C'est vrai que je ne serais pas contre un café, grand-mère je te rapporte quelque chose ? _Capitula-t-il sachant qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

_-Un thé serait parfait mon chéri merci._

Ils partirent en direction de la cafétaria de l'hôpital. Au début le trajet se passa dans un silence gênant puis voyant qu'elle avait l'air gentil mais un peu timide Luke décida d'entamer la conversation.

_-Alors Columbia hein c'est vrai que c'est impressionnant, vous …_

_-Tu, s'il te plaît. On a pratiquement le même âge._

_-C'est vrai donc j'allais te demander en quelle année tu es ?_

_-Troisième si tous se passe bien je devrais être diplômée l'année prochaine et toi ? Dans quelle branche est-ce que tu travailles ? _Demanda Amanda curieuse.

_-Rien d'aussi prestigieux, je suis chef cuisinier dans un restaurant en ville. Il n'est pas très loin de ta fac d'ailleurs le Per Se._

_-Chef dans un des restaurant les plus côtés de la ville aussi jeune, on ne doit vraiment pas avoir la même définition du mot prestigieux. Surtout si l'on prend en compte le fait que j'ai déjà fait brûler des pâtes, _rétorqua la blonde impressionnée. Elle avait déjà constaté le manque de confiance en elle de sa voisine et elle pouvait observer que c'était un trait de caractère que possédait aussi son frère. Décidément cet homme avait fait beaucoup de dégât chez tous ses enfants.

_-C'est dingue comme vous vous ressemblez. J'ai tout essayé pour apprendre la cuisine à Tasha mais je crois que c'est une des rares choses dans laquelle elle n'excellera pas. Enfin vu l'étendue de ses compétences elle pourra donner des complexes à n'importe qui. C'est visiblement une autre chose que vous avez en commun. Columbia est une des plus grande université du pays, le niveau doit être extrêmement exigeant._

_-Merci je suis flattée par la comparaison ... C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de travail mais une fois le rythme prit on s'y fait. Pour la ville en revanche le changement a été plus brutal._

_-Une fille de la campagne ? _Interrogea malicieusement le jeune homme en commençant à se détendre. Sans savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas envie de se cacher derrière son habituel masque de dur à cuire n'ayant peur de rien.

_-Tout dépend comment tu qualifies une petite ferme du fin fond de l'Alabama mais oui on peut dire ça comme ça, _blagua-t-elle. Ils étaient arrivés au comptoir et commandèrent leurs boissons puis ils s'assirent à une table légèrement à l'écart.

_-Effectivement ça fait une sacrée transition._

_-Je me rappelle quand j'ai emménagé il y a trois ans. Avec mes parents on était tellement contents que j'ai eu une bourse complète que l'on n'avait pas pensé à tous les aspects pratiques. Seulement quand on est arrivé en ville le choc a été violent. Dieu merci ta sœur était là. Sans elle je crois que j'aurais eu quelques ennuis._

_-Toujours à aider les autres ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, _conclut Luke tristement.

Il baissa la tête inquiet. Même si les médecins commençaient à retrouver espoir il savait que son état était encore précaire. En plus il se doutait que même si elle se réveillait elle subirait de plein fouet les conséquences psychologiques de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Pour ne rien arranger elle devrait probablement rester un moment à l'hôpital, faire de la rééducation et rester loin du travail de terrain pendant plusieurs mois ce qui ne lui plairait pas du tout.

_-Tout va bien se passer. Je suis convaincue qu'elle ira bien, _rassura Amanda après avoir suivi le cheminement de sa pensée. Elle était aussi inquiète pour son amie mais elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle se remettrait complètement de cette épreuve. Seulement ça prendrait du temps.

_-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Natasha est incroyablement forte je l'ai toujours su mais ce qu'elle vient de vivre c'est inhumain. Même si elle se réveille, ce que je commence enfin à croire possible, elle ne pourra pas juste faire comme si tout allait bien._

_-Evidement ça va être très dur mais je reste convaincu qu'elle ira bien. Comme tu l'as dit elle est forte. En plus de ça elle n'est pas seule. Elle nous a toi, moi, ton frère, ta grand-mère, son équipe. Ils tiennent énormément à elle c'est plus qu'évident. Tash' a deux familles qui l'aiment et sur qui elle pourra se reposer en cas de besoin alors c'est peut-être un peu optimiste mais je reste persuadée que tout va s'arranger._

_-J'aimerais bien avoir autant la foi enfin bon au moins on en a fini avec cet enfoiré._

_-C'est vrai, je n'imagine toujours pas comment elle a trouvé la force de faire face à une armée après tous ce qu'elle avait vécu et dans son état._

_-Elle a toujours été capable de faire des choses que l'on croirait impossible. Honnêtement je pense qu'elle s'est accrochée juste pour le tuer et s'assurer qu'il ne nous approcherait plus. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier pour ça … Et maintenant je dois passer pour un monstre, _conclut-il après un long silence.

_-Quoi ? Non pas du tout. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir des parents merveilleux alors je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je comprends mais de ce que je sais ça ne me paraît pas absurde et encore moins monstrueux, _assura la jeune femme en se voulant bienveillante. Il était plutôt simple de comprendre que Ramon Esparza n'avait jamais été autre chose que leur bourreau ce n'était donc pas irrationnel de le vouloir mort. Il la regarda en souriant, touché par la sincérité et la gentillesse qu'il voyait. Luke n'avait jamais été habitué à ce que quelqu'un lui porte de l'attention de manière positive.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment. Puis ils décidèrent de retourner dans la chambre, surpris que le temps ait passé si vite. Au niveau de l'accueil ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Jane, Weller, Patterson, Reade et même Rich qui avaient décidé de rendre visite à leur amie après leur travail. Ils remontèrent tous en sachant qu'ils y retrouveraient Rosa mais aussi Javier et Karen qui venait également de terminer leur journée.

En arrivant au bon étage ils les virent tous à l'extérieure de la chambre l'air paniqué. Ils purent aussi apercevoir des médecins en train de s'afférer auprès de Zapata.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ?_

_Ça vient à peine d'arriver. On était au téléphone avec les enfants et d'un seul coup elle s'est mise à faire un bruit bizarre, comme si elle suffoquait et les machines se sont mises à sonner. Les docteurs ont accouru et nous on dit de sortir sans plus de détail, _répondit sa belle-sœur angoissée.

_-Mais je croyais qu'elle allait mieux ? _Demanda Jane inquiète.

_-C'est peut-être le cas. Je me doute que vous aviez mieux à faire mais qu'est-ce qui était affiché sur les écrans exactement ? _Commença Patterson avec une idée en tête. La médecine n'était pas son domaine habituel d'expertise mais elle avait fait suffisamment de recherche sur la biologie humaine pour avoir une hypothèse sur ce qu'il se passait

_-Je ne sais pas trop. Ses battements de cœur étaient beaucoup plus rapides._

_-Et sa saturation en oxygène comment était-elle ?_

_-Patterson tu m'excuses mais là je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir. Qu'est-ce que sa saturation en oxygène a à voir là-dedans ? Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Interrogea Kurt intrigué et complètement perdu.

_-La saturation correspond au pourcentage d'oxygène dans le sang et votre amie a raison ; ça peut faire toute la différence. Vous avez vu juste l'état de l'agent Zapata n'a pas empiré c'est même le contraire, _interrompit le médecin en sortant de la chambre qui semblait avoir retrouvé son calme. A cette annonce ils furent tous remplis d'un grand soulagement.

_-Docteur est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle va se réveiller ? _Questionna Amanda. Elle avait quelques amies qui faisaient des études de médecine elle comprenait donc où ils voulaient en venir.

_-Pour son réveil c'est encore difficile à dire. Le phénomène de tout à l'heure est dû au fait qu'elle a recommencé à respirer toute seule. Quand ses poumons ont recommencé à fonctionner sans assistance ils se sont retrouvés envahis d'un trop plein d'air. Son cœur a donc travaillé plus dur pour faire circuler le surplus. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est emballé et qu'elle s'est mise à suffoquer. Je sais que ça a dû vous faire peur et que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions quant à la suite des évènements mais croyez-moi c'est très bon signe. Son état évolue et plus vite que ce que l'on peut estimer ce qui est une très bonne chose, _expliqua le chirurgien de manière rassurante.

_-D'accord merci pour tout, _conclut Rosa en reprenant des couleurs après cette bonne nouvelle.

Ils retournèrent tous dans la chambre, un poids en moins sur la poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis l'enlèvement ils commençaient à retrouver espoir, l'espoir que leur amie allait se réveiller pour que leur famille soit enfin au complet.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : **

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que Tasha respirait seule. Ses examens ne montraient aucune amélioration pour le moment mais son état restait stable. C'était le weekend par conséquent l'équipe avait pris la place de la famille Zapata afin qu'ils puissent se reposer et s'occuper des jumeaux.

Reade était arrivé très tôt le matin ; il était pour l'instant le seul au chevet de la jeune femme. Il était assis dans un fauteuil tout prêt de son lit, sa main dans celle de sa coéquipière. Pendant cette semaine sans elle il s'était senti plus perdu que jamais. A de nombreuses reprises il s'était surpris à regarder à travers la vitre de son bureau pour l'observer ou à composer son numéro de téléphone afin d'entendre le son de sa voix. Il ne dormait presque pas, ne mangeait plus et ne laissait personne l'approcher en dehors de ses quatre collègues. Sa petite amie, inquiète, avait essayé de l'aider mais il lui avait à peine adressé deux mots. Edgar avait essayé de faire des efforts, de communiquer et de reprendre le contrôle mais il n'y arrivait pas. La savoir allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital à se battre pour rester en vie le rendait dingue. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre si elle ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. En dehors de son travail, pour lequel il faisait en sorte d'être au maximum de ses capacités, le directeur adjoint ne faisait que sauver la face. Tendrement il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux. Il se mit à tracer les contours de son visage, frôla ses pommettes, caressa ses joues et son front. Il s'attarda plus longtemps que nécessaire pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps, de la douceur de sa peau. La seule fois qu'il avait pu la sentir c'était lors de ce baiser volé deux ans plus tôt. Même si elle l'avait rejeté il n'oublierait jamais ce moment. Pendant quelques secondes tout avait été parfait, un pur instant de bonheur destiné à exister. Dès leur rencontre Edgar avait trouvé sa coéquipière extrêmement belle et il ne s'en était jamais caché. Seulement avec le temps cette attirance s'était transformé en quelque chose de bien plus profond et d'infiniment plus fort. Le jeune homme était conscient que les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti pour sa partenaire dans le passé étaient toujours bien présent mais il n'avait pas la force d'y penser en particulier après tous ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Vers huit heure et demie du matin, le couple Weller et le duo d'informaticiens débarquèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Conscients du lien qui unissait les deux amis ils ne firent aucune remarque sur sa présence ou leur proximité. Le groupe s'assit aux côtés de leur collègue en discutant de choses et d'autres pour tromper l'ennui, le silence et l'angoisse. Ce qui arrangeait Reade car ça l'empêchait de trop réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment Kurt fit un signe de tête à sa femme. Discrètement elle et son amie entrainèrent Rich à la machine à café.  
_-C'était d'une subtilité, _fit remarquer Edgar en le regardant avec un léger sourire.  
_-Il fallait bien que je les fasse sortir t'as déjà dû mal à me parler quand on est seul.  
-Ecoute, ne le prend surtout pas mal mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter ça maintenant, pas tant que l'on n'est pas sûr que tout ira bien.  
-Je comprend … Mais promet moi d'y réfléchir s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'il y a Megan et que la situation est très compliquée. Seulement la vie est bien trop courte pour perdre du temps. Ce que tu ressens pour elle, c'est précieux. Il ne faut pas gâcher ça.  
-C'est promis … Tu crois qu'il serait possible qu'elle … ? _S'interrompit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher d'interroger son ami sur la possible réciprocité de ses sentiments.  
_-Je pense que vous avez une relation vraiment très spéciale qui aurait pu évoluer bien plus tôt. Seulement la vie et vos foutus caractères ont fait que les choses n'ont pas tourné comme elles auraient dû. Je pense aussi que Tasha a vécu une enfance extrêmement difficile ce qui a forcément laissé des séquelles. Quand elle se réveillera elle risque d'avoir besoin de notre aide, en particulier de la tienne. C'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.  
-Evidemment que je serais là pour elle. Je le serais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.  
-Je sais, _murmura le jeune père convaincu qu'il irait décrocher la lune si ça pouvait faire le bonheur de leur jolie collègue. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au retour de leurs amis puis reprirent leurs discussions. Reade commença sortir de sa torpeur pour participer aux conversations mais il n'avait pas quitté son siège, sa main tenant toujours celle de sa partenaire, ses doigts traçant de petits cercles sur sa paume. Il était en train de débattre avec Patterson sur l'utilité des mathématiques dans le sport quand il s'arrêta soudain de parler.  
_-Hey patron tout va bien ? _Demanda Rich aussi blagueur qu'inquiet.  
_-Venez là et dites-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé, _se dépêcha-t-il de dire, extatique, en se levant pour se rapprocher encore plus du lit d'hôpital.

Ses collègues le regardèrent complètement perdu puis suivirent son regard. A peine quelques secondes plus tard Patterson écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
_-Oh mon dieu. Elle a bougé, _murmura-t-elle sous le choc. A cette annonce ils s'approchèrent de leur collègue en scrutant le moindre mouvement. La blonde s'approcha de son amie et lui prit doucement la main. Reade était de l'autre côté du lit, dans la même position en lui murmurant des mots doux pour l'encourager. Progressivement ils la virent s'animer et au bout d'une minute elle ouvrit les yeux. Tasha avait l'air désorienté. Elle se mit à paniquer quand elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle était et que la dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était les tortures administrés par son père. L'hispanique s'agitait de plus en plus à mesure que les souvenirs de sa captivité lui revenaient en mémoire. Edgar s'approcha d'elle pour la rassurer, peiné de la voir aussi terrifié.  
_-Tout va bien. Tu es en en sécurité maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, _chuchota-t-il en passant amoureusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Avant même de vraiment voir où et avec qui elle était Zapata perçu la présence de son meilleur ami. La tendresse de son geste la calma immédiatement. Elle arrêta de bouger et essaya de rassembler ses esprits. En tentant de parler elle se mit à tousser avec une voix rauque et des difficultés à reprendre sa respiration.  
_-Reste calme et vas-y tranquillement, _conseilla Jane d'une voix douce.  
_-Je vais aller chercher un médecin et prévenir sa famille, _expliqua Rich en se sentant de trop. Il était très heureux que Zapata se soit réveillé mais l'émotion était tellement forte et leur proximité tellement grande qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter.  
_-Le docteur arrive tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un peu d'eau peut-être ? _Suggéra Patterson fébrile. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle se sentait soulagé. Tasha était comme sa sœur, une grande sœur qu'elle avait toujours admirée par son courage et sa force. L'idée de la perdre lui avait paru inconcevable. Son amie, avec beaucoup de difficultés, hocha positivement la tête. Elle l'aida à boire quelques gorgées d'eau puis reposa le verre. Le médecin entra dans la pièce en souriant.

_-Agent Zapata je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer en personne. Comment vous sentez vous ? Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes et ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Hôpital, kidnappé en revenant du bar, mon père, l'entrepôt … Vous … Venu me chercher … Combien de temps ? _Demanda-t-elle faiblement mais inquiète. Elle avait des difficultés à parler et à se concentrer mais elle se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout était juste très flou et incroyablement désordonné. La jeune femme pouvait également voir le soulagement sur le visage de ses amis, sentir ses muscles douloureux. Elle avait déjà vécu ça. Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle était à l'hôpital.  
_-Tash' tu, _commença Weller en ne voulant pas la perturber dès son réveil.  
_-Combien de temps ? _Répéta-t-elle, encore plus fermement.  
_-_Ç_a va faire 16 jours que tu as été enlevé et 15 que tu es dans le coma, _répondit Patterson consciente qu'elle avait besoin de réponse. Natasha ferma les yeux affligés.  
_-Ma famille est-ce qu'il les a ? _Interrogea la brune effrayée.  
_-Non tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ils vont bien. Nous n'avons pas d'enquête et ils étaient épuisés alors on leur a proposé de prendre le relai. Rich les a appelés ils arrivent tout comme ta voisine Amanda, _expliqua l'informaticienne toujours aussi calmement. Elle pouvait imaginer à quel point la situation devait être déroutante en particulier couplé avec une intense douleur physique.  
_-Merci, _murmura-t-elle émue. Elle faisait son maximum pour rester consciente mais chaque parole était plus douloureuse que la précédente et chaque pensée plus éprouvante.

_-Ecoutez je vais devoir vous demander de sortir pour que l'on puisse procéder à quelques examens. Cela nous permettra, en fonction de votre état, de déterminer quel type d'antidouleur nous pouvons vous donner, _exposa le médecin en voyant la douleur sur le visage de sa patiente. L'équipe s'exécuta sans discuter en voyant bien que c'était ce dont leur amie avait besoin. Ils s'assirent dans la salle d'attente, sans un mot, encore sous le choc des derniers évènements.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'équipe fut une fois de plus rejoint par Rosa, Javier, Karen, leurs enfants, Luke et Amanda. Ils s'empressèrent de leur expliquer la situation ce qui les remplit immédiatement de soulagement. Au bout de deux semaines et sans plus d'information de la part des médecins ils avaient commencé à croire qu'ils devraient apprendre à avancer sans elle alors ils étaient incroyablement heureux. Patterson se plaça à côté de Reade et se tourna vers lui émue.  
_-Elle ira bien, tout finira bien, _commença l'informaticienne._  
-Oui, tout finira par aller bien, _répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il avait senti sa main bouger sous la sienne il avait d'abord cru avoir rêver mais quand sa collègue avait aperçu la même chose que lui il avait senti une bouffé d'espoir. Voir ses magnifiques yeux bruns s'ouvrir à nouveau lui avait donné l'impression de revivre. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle avait du chemin à faire avant d'aller mieux mentalement et physiquement. Il était aussi extrêmement triste d'avoir vu autant de douleur et de crainte sur son magnifique visage. Seulement cette horrible expérience lui avait fait comprendre à quel point la vie pouvait être courte. Edgar se promit de tout faire pour réparer ses erreurs passés et faire en sorte que leurs avenirs soient différents parce que désormais ils en avaient un.


	18. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Après avoir réalisé tous les examens nécessaires les médecins avaient déterminés que Tasha n'aurait pas de séquelles de son coma sur le long terme. Elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos, d'un peu de rééducation, des soins et une surveillance pendant plusieurs semaines mais elle finirait par s'en remettre et pourrait retourner sur le terrain assez rapidement. Une fois que le docteur leur avait donné son autorisation ils étaient retournés dans la chambre de leur amie. Seulement en la voyant épuisée et étourdie par les antidouleurs ils décidèrent tous qu'il était préférable de la laisser se reposer. Un à un et pendant de longues minutes ses proches l'embrassèrent tendrement en lui promettant de revenir dès qu'elle serait en état de recevoir des visites. Seule Rosa était restée pour veiller sur sa petite fille.

Le lendemain la jeune femme se sentait mieux grâce aux médicaments. Elle décida donc d'envoyer un message à ses amis qui accoururent sans poser de questions, ravis. L'équipe, ses deux frères, sa belle-sœur, son neveux et sa nièce étaient maintenant là depuis environ une heure. Ils discutaient joyeusement de choses et d'autres même s'ils savaient tous qu'à un moment donné ils devraient parler sérieusement de tous ce qui s'était passé.  
_-Tient tata c'est pour toi, _déclarèrent Ricky et Elena en posant leurs crayons pour lui tendant une liasse de feuille.  
_-Waouh tout ça rien que pour moi merci beaucoup les enfants. A quoi dois-je cette honneur ? _Demanda la brune joyeusement. Elle avait encore très mal et elle était fatiguée mais ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien d'avoir ses amis et sa famille à ses côtés. Cela lui évitait de penser au calvaire qu'elle venait de vivre, à tous ce que ses collègues avaient appris sur elle mais aussi aux conséquences de ces évènements et à la discussion qu'elle devrait avoir avec son équipe. Être avec eux lui apportait la dose de légèreté et de douceur dont elle avait besoin sur le moment.  
_-Les docteurs ont dit qu'il fallait que tu restes ici un moment et la couleur des murs est super triste alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait faire des dessins pour décorer un peu … Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas, _répondit la petite fille hésitante.  
_-Bien sûr que non, c'est même une super idée. Aller venez-vous asseoir et montrez-moi ces jolies dessins, _sourie tendrement la jeune femme en leur indiquant deux espaces libres à ses côtés. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils discutèrent sous le regard attentif des quatre agents fédéraux et de leur consultant. L'attention de Tasha était uniquement fixée sur les deux enfants. Elle ne vit donc pas les sourires attendris de ses amis. En effet l'importance qu'elle accordait à sa famille n'était pas nouvelle mais ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir interagir directement avec eux. Ses partenaires étaient donc très heureux d'avoir l'occasion d'observer un tel moment. Reade ne pouvait plus détaché ses yeux de son amie. C'était la scène la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vu et plus il continuait de l'observer plus il sentait ses sentiments remonter à la surface. Au bout d'un moment ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

_-Hey Megan je ne savais pas que tu devais passer, _salua Tasha surprise par l 'arrivée de la fiancé de son coéquipier. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour plus d'explication mais il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle voir même extrêmement gêné.  
_-Ce n'était pas prévu. Je voulais attendre un peu avant de venir pour te laisser l'occasion de te reposer mais mon chef m'a prévenu tout à l'heure que j'allais devoir repartir à Washington. Comment vas-tu ? _Répondit la jeune indienne embarrassée d'être devenue le centre d'intérêt de tout le groupe. Elle l'était d'autant plus que ce départ forcé n'était pas le seul but de sa visite. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour son amie seulement elle avait également besoin de confirmer ses soupçons afin d'agir en conséquence pour partir l'esprit tranquille.  
_-J'ai connu mieux mais ça va. Disons que pour l'instant je remercie grandement les antidouleurs, _essaya-t-elle de blaguer pour détendre l'atmosphère même si elle non plus n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Depuis qu'elle avait pleinement pris conscience de l'ampleur de tous ce qu'il s'était passé elle se sentait vraiment vulnérable. Elle était en terrain inconnu et Tasha détestait cette sensation. La jeune femme avait beau être forte et donner l'impression d'aller bien chaque bruit la faisait sursauter intérieurement, chaque souvenir la faisait paniquer. L'idée que son père, même mort, ait encore une si grande influence sur elle, la pensée d'avoir une nouvelle fois à gérer la douleur et la peur, lui donnait envie de pleurer. Volontairement personne ne relava le sarcasme en se disant qu'ils feraient en sorte qu'elle se confie en temps voulue.

Ils continuèrent ensuite à discuter pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que Meg ait à partir. Les deux femmes se saluèrent amicalement puis la journaliste entraîna son petit ami à l'extérieure de la chambre.  
_-Tu sais pour combien de temps tu en as à Washington ? _Demanda doucement Reade en s'approchant d'elle. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire un point sur ses sentiments et prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient seulement il ne voulait pas faire la souffrir. Megan était quelqu'un de bien et il s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça. Cependant il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que sa fiancé était bien plus intuitive que lui.  
_-Je ne sais pas trop mais Edgar … Quand mon reportage sera fini je ne rentrerais pas à la maison, _répondit la brune les yeux baissés en enlevant sa bague de fiançailles.  
_-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? … Ecoute je sais que je n'ai pas été facile ces derniers temps mais, _commença le directeur adjoint complètement perdu. Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça.  
_-Je t'arrête tout de suite tu n'as rien fait de mal, enfin pas intentionnellement mais je ne suis pas aveugle et je ne me marierais pas avec un homme qui en aime une autre, même s'il ne s'en rend __pas compte,_ interrompit la jeune indienne en se tournant vers la chambre d'hôpital.  
_-Megan, _souffla Edgar en fermant les yeux d'un air résigné.  
-_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mais il faut que ça s'arrête. J'ai bien vu le changement se produire quand elle est revenue. Même si j'avais des doutes je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Honnêtement ce n'est que récemment que j'en ai compris l'ampleur. Depuis deux semaines tu dépérissais à vue d'œil, tu ne mangeais plus, ne me parlais pas et faisais des cauchemars en criant son nom mais quand tu es revenu hier soir c'était comme si tu avais enfin retrouvé le goût de vivre. Tu es fou d'elle, c'est évident alors il faut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face.  
-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal et je te promets qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Je n'avais même pas réalisé ou imaginé lui dire avant …  
-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es un homme bien Edgar mais le fait est qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, _conclut-elle en souriant tristement. Ils échangèrent un regard puis il soupira en sachant qu'elle avait raison.  
_-Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, avec l'immigration ou n'importe quoi d'autre s'il te plaît n'hésites pas, _fit remarquer Reade en insistant fortement.  
_-Absolument, _répondit la jeune femme. Megan lui ouvrit délicatement la main et y laissa sa bague de fiançailles. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir pour de bon. Le directeur adjoint la regarda faire, prit une grande inspiration et retourna avec ses amis.

Quand il entra dans la chambre il les vit en train de rire et de s'amuser. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il aperçut sa meilleure amie en train de câliner sa nièce mais il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il entrevu une expression de douleur sur son visage. L'afro américain retourna s'asseoir discrètement sans mentionner ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il continua de l'observer et quand elle releva la tête leurs regards se croisèrent. A la lueur dans les yeux de son partenaire l'hispanique compris qu'il était temps de parler avec ses coéquipiers.  
_-Karen il commence à être tard. Je pense que les enfants vont bientôt avoir faim et il y a une pizzeria pas très loin d'ici, _commença Zapata en se tournant vers sa belle-sœur. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu. Les deux frères s'apprêtèrent à protester, ne voulant pas la laisser seule, mais elles leurs firent vite comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
_-Ecoutez je sais que la procédure veut que je vous explique tout ce dont je me souviens. En plus de ça j'imagine que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions …  
-Non Tasha arrêtes, tu n'as pas à te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Pour les rapports on avisera plus tard et même si c'est vrai que l'on a des questions tu dois aller à ton rythme on comprend tout à fait, _l'interrompit immédiatement Jane.  
_-Je sais et j'apprécie mais il faut que je le fasse. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise dernièrement c'est que botter en touche, remettre les choses à plus tard et faire comme si ce n'était pas réel ça ne mène à rien de bon. Alors posez moi vos question et s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas je vous le ferai savoir.  
-Promis ? _Interrogea doucement Patterson sceptique.  
_-Je te le promet, _sourit Tasha en les regardant un à un pour confirmer sa pensée.  
_-On a le plus gros des détails de ton enlèvement venant d'Amanda et on connait ta localisation mais il faudrait que tu nous dises ce dont tu te rappelles et surtout comment tu t'es échappée. Je dois dire que neutraliser cinq hommes armés jusqu'aux dents alors que tu étais attachée ... Disons que j'ai dû mal à visualiser, _commença Weller maladroitement  
_-Alors certains détails restent très flous notamment vers la fin. Je me souviens vaguement que vous êtes venus me chercher mais absolument pas de ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous étiez là. Apparemment c'est à cause du manque d'oxygène dans mon cerveau pendant l'arrêt cardiaque. Les médecins ont dit que ça pouvait très bien revenir un jour comme jamais, _déclara la brune, débutant difficilement le récit de son calvaire. En constatant qu'elle ne se souviendrait peut-être jamais lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait Reade ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste. Néanmoins il se consola en pensant que son amnésie lui permettait de ne pas se souvenir des détails de ce qu'elle avait vécu._  
-Et pour l'enlèvement ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es rentrée du bar ? _Continua Weller.  
-_Là c'est plus clair enfin de ce que m'a dit Amanda elle vous a donné le plus gros des détails. A mon retour j'ai trouvé mon système de sécurité désactivé. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui. En le trouvant dans mon salon j'ai essayé de rester calme pour garder le contrôle de la situation. Seulement on a commencé à se disputer et je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit accompagné. On avait beaucoup bu ce soir-là alors ils ont rapidement réussi à m'assommer. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'entrepôt. Vous avez dû voir la vidéo ?_ Demanda Tasha même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle était habituée à encaisser les coups mais la jeune femme détestait l'idée que ses amis aient entrevue la petite fille terrifiée qu'elle était dans le passé. Ils se regardèrent gênés.  
_-En effet on l'a vu mais Tash' tu n'as pas à avoir peur que ça change notre opinion de toi. Peu de personne aurait pu encaisser ce que tu as encaissé de la manière dont tu l'as fait, _rassura Edgar. Il connaissait suffisamment sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu'elle devait se sentir faible et qu'elle détestait ça. Il était prêt à tout pour lui faire comprendre que tous ce qu'ils voyaient était une jeune femme incroyablement forte avec un courage sans faille. Elle lui sourit consciente de sa sincérité et repris son récit en sachant qu'elle allait attaquer la partie la plus éprouvante.  
_-Il voulait se venger et ne pas me voir lâcher prise même au bout de plusieurs heures a vraiment commencé à l'énervé ... S'il y a une chose que l'on ne peut pas lui retirer c'est qu'il me connait bien. Il savait qu'il y avait une de mes limites qu'il n'avait pas encore testées. Il a donc dit à ses hommes de m'emmener dans un des conteneurs pour qu'ils profitent de … Enfin bref je savais ce qui allait se passer mais je savais aussi que c'était ma seule vraie ouverture. Ils pensaient que j'étais trop faible pour me battre alors ils ont baissé leurs gardes. J'en ai profité pour attraper l'arme de l'hommes devant moi et après je les ai abattus un par un, le plus rapidement possible et sans même chercher à comprendre. J'ai voulu rejoindre la route la plus proche mais je me suis évanouie au bout de quelques pas, _termina difficilement la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Entendre ce que Tasha aurait pu subir leur fit un choc à tous. Ils l'avaient vu se faire torturer et savaient de quoi était capable ce genre de monstre seulement la situation devenait affreusement concrète. L'idée qu'elle ait tant souffert par le passé et qu'elle souffrait encore aujourd'hui donnait à Reade l'envie de tout mettre en œuvre pour la protéger, apaiser sa douleur. Elle le méritait et bien plus encore.  
_-Je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. On aurait dû arriver plus tôt, _commença Patterson retournée par les derniers évènements.  
_-Hey vous n'avez absolument rien à vous reprocher. Je ne vous ai pas rendu la tâche facile en ne vous disant pas ce qu'il se passait. En plus les indices que je t'ai laissé était loin d'être simples. Seulement je savais que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre c'était toi. Sans vous tous et l'équipe de Franck je serais morte. Ils auraient fini par me torturer jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus ou je me serais vidée de mon sang sur le sol de cet entrepôt.  
-Je suis désolée. Tu es dans ce lit et c'est moi qui me plain … C'est juste qu'on a eu tellement peur de te perdre, _s'excusa une nouvelle fois la jolie blonde les larmes aux yeux.  
_-T'es adorable … Tu sais moi aussi j'ai vraiment eu très peur de ne jamais vous revoir, _murmura-t-elle émue. Jane s'apprêta à répliquer mais une infirmière arriva pour lui refaire passer des examens. Elle l'emmena sur un brancard seulement Kurt voulu poser une dernière question.  
_-Tash' sincèrement, est-ce que ça va ?  
-Honnêtement, non, mais j'en ai vu d'autres alors ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finira par aller, _répliqua la brune en souriant tristement. Sa réponse était d'un naturel désarmant, comme si elle avait vécu de cette manière toute sa vie.  
_-Tu es_ _notre amie. On n'arrêtera jamais de s'inquiéter pour toi comme tu n'arrêteras jamais de t'inquiéter pour nous, _ajouta Edgar en essayant de lui montrer qu'ils étaient là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive.

Les cinq collègues la regardèrent partir le cœur lourd. Ils prenaient seulement conscience de la douleur endurée par leur amie tout au long de sa vie, mais aussi de la force titanesque dont elle avait et faisait toujours preuve. Ils se promirent de tout faire pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve afin que leur famille soit à nouveau en paix.


	19. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Après de nouveaux examens Tasha était revenu dans sa chambre. Elle avait continué à discuter avec ses amis et sa famille pendant un long moment. Puis ils étaient repartis en fin d'après-midi laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses pensées. Elle tournait et retournait dans son lit incapable ne serait-ce que de trouver une position confortable à cause de ses blessures. Son corps entier était douloureux, son poignet et son épaule étaient encore immobilisés par des attelles et ses cicatrices étaient extrêmement gênantes. Vers 23h30 elle abandonna l'idée de dormir et alluma la télévision afin de trouver quelque chose de correct à regarder, tâche qui s'avéra plus compliquée que prévue. A un moment donné elle aperçut une ombre dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Au vu de la carrure mais aussi de leurs réactions tout au long de la journée la jeune femme comprit vite de qui il s'agissait.

_-Weller je t'ai vu ... Entre et viens t'asseoir plutôt que de rester planter là à ne rien faire, _cria Zapata en souriant faiblement. Son ami entra penaud et vint se placer à ses côtés.  
_-Désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. En arrivant ici j'ai vu de la lumière. Ça fait un moment que l'on n'a pas vraiment discuté et je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin après tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, _répondit son ami. A une époque, majoritairement avant l'arrivée de Jane dans leurs vies, il arrivait souvent aux deux jeunes agents de discuter et de s'entraider sans en faire part aux autres membres de leur équipe. En effet dès le début de leur relation ils avaient très vite développé un lien fraternel. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues n'avait fait que le renforcer.  
_-J'apprécie sincèrement que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je ne suis plus la fille que tu devais aller chercher dans un bar ivre après une nuit à parier. Je ne vais pas replonger.  
-Je suis content d'entendre ça mais je n'en suis pas moins inquiet. Ce que tu viens de vivre ça marquerait n'importe qui. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les dures … En plus, ce que j'ai fait à l'époque je le referrais sans hésiter si c'était nécessaire et même plus encore.  
-Kurt Weller toujours à voler au secours des plus faibles … Sincèrement merci pour tout mais ça ira. L'enfant dont ma famille vous a parlé, la flic que tu as rencontré à l'époque ne sont plus là depuis longtemps. J'ai dépassé tout ça. Je ne suis plus aussi fragile.  
-Mon dieu ce n'est pas possible ... Alors tu vas m'écouter et je ne me répèterais pas. Tu es beaucoup de chose Natasha Zapata : intelligente, talentueuse, drôle et loyale mais aussi entêtée, bornée, un brin autoritaire, très compétitrice. Seulement s'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as jamais été et que tu ne seras jamais c'est faible. Compris ? _S'exclama Weller en essayant de lui faire baisser sa garde sans pour autant changer de ton. Il souhaitait lui faire comprendre qu'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il venait de dire. Sa bravoure était quelque chose qu'il admirait plus que tout.  
_-Compris … Alors comme ça je suis entêtée, _blagua gentiment la brune. N'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les compliments elle essaya de botter en touche.  
_-Non mais sérieusement tu t'es vu quand t'as une idée en tête. Entre vous trois Reade et moi n'avons aucune chance, _rit Kurt en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer de peur qu'elle se referme et cesse toute discussion. Cependant il ne manqua pas le léger sourire de sa collègue à la mention du nouveau directeur adjoint. Il avait presque immédiatement compris que l'alchimie qui existait entre eux était spéciale mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais voulu s'en mêler. Après tout ils étaient adultes. Seulement ça avait trop duré et il se promit que dès qu'il la sentirait prête il parlerait à Zapata. S'ils avaient appris quelque chose de cet enfer c'est que la vie est courte. Ses deux amis méritaient d'être heureux et de connaître l'amour, le vrai, plus que n'importe qui.  
_-Crois moi ça ne risque pas de changer.  
-Content d'entendre ça. Au risque de me répéter comment tu te sens ? Et ne me dis pas que ça ira, je veux une vraie réponse, pas une phrase toute faite pour détourner l'attention.  
-Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop. Je veux dire aussi sordide que ça sonne je peux encaisser la douleur physique. Je l'ai fait avant, bien plus de fois que je ne pourrais le compter. Seulement il a toujours eu sur moi une emprise bien plus puissante que je ne le souhaiterais. Ce n'était pas un terroriste lambda souhaitant me soutirer des informations. Je savais par avance ce qu'il voulait et de quoi il était capable. Crois-moi sa cruauté va bien au-delà de ce que vous avez vu ... J'étais terrifiée. J'avais tellement peur de devoir revivre ça indéfiniment, d'avoir à servir de jouet à ses hommes mais plus que tout j'avais peur que pour me faire souffrir encore plus il s'en prenne à l'un de vous ou à ma famille. Mon dieu rien que l'idée qu'il ait pu enlever Elena et lui faire subir ce qu'il m'a fait subir sans que je ne puisse rien faire c'est … J'avais peur Kurt. J'ai toujours peur même si je sais qu'il est mort et je déteste ça, _finit la brune dans un sanglot. Ressasser tous ses sentiments était très difficile pour elle mais c'était aussi salvateur. Elle avait besoin d'un exutoire sinon elle finirait par craquer. Kurt la regarda peiné. La voir ainsi, terrifiée et démolie par un homme qui n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que de lui faire vivre un enfer renforçait d'autant plus son envie de la protéger. Il s'assit dans le lit à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
_-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Ça prendra du temps mais tout finira par s'arranger, on va trouver un moyen. Je te le promets, _murmura-t-il doucement.

Pendant d'une heure il continua de la bercer à l'aide paroles rassurantes, faisant son maximum pour la calmer. Ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir dans un tel état mais il essayait surtout de se concentrer sur son amie, sur sa force et son courage.  
_-Tu devrais rentrer. Il est tard, vous travaillez demain et Jane va t'attendre, _fit remarquer faiblement Zapata. Pleurer pendant aussi longtemps l'avait épuisé mais étrangement Natasha se sentait plus légère et libérée. Comme si elle avait retenu ses larmes pendant des années.  
Elle se sentait apaisé par la présence de son ami seulement elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fatigue, ni qu'il reste trop longtemps éloigné de sa femme. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu ils méritaient bien un peu de bonheur et de paix.  
_-Je ne te laisse pas seule dans cet état. Si tu veux que parte soit j'appelle quelqu'un pour toi, soit je demande aux infirmière de te donner quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir, _proposa le jeune homme légèrement rassuré. Elle semblait plus calme qu'à son arrivée ou même que pendant la journée mais il ne restait pas persuadé que la laisser seule était une bonne idée. Au bout de quelques secondes et voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de négocier l'hispanique capitula.  
_-Bon d'accord appelle l'infirmière. Je ne veux déranger personne d'autre.  
_Kurt partit chercher une personne compétente en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard Zapata se vit injecter un calmant, suffisamment fort pour l'aider à dormir mais assez léger pour ne causer aucun effet secondaire.  
_-On repassera le plus rapidement possible en attendant tu ferais mieux de te reposer … Pour information Tash', tu ne nous dérangeras jamais, _conclut Weller en lui donnant un baiser sur le front pendant qu'elle était en train de s'endormir.

Il rentra chez lui en pensant à cet étrange moment. Quand il avait rencontré Natasha il avait immédiatement ressenti le besoin de la protéger, il avait le même genre de sentiment dès qu'il voyait souffrir Sarah. En effet il s'était toujours douté que sa coéquipière n'avait pas eu la vie facile, qu'elle avait connu bien plus de souffrance que la plupart des gens. Après tout, à cette époque, elle était dans une spirale autodestructrice constitué de paris et d'alcool. Ce genre de comportement n'apparait jamais par magie. Cependant il n'avait jamais pensé à un traumatisme aussi important. Ce soir il avait enfin compris une bonne partie de ses décisions, de ses réactions mais aussi la raison de sa complexité et de son manque de confiance en elle. Quand il se coucha auprès de sa femme Kurt ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré tous les obstacles que la vie avaient mis sur leurs chemins ils étaient chanceux de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres.

Deux jours plus tard la vie suivait son cours. Les journées de Zapata étaient rythmées entre rééducation, visites et phases d'ennuie. La jeune femme commençait à se sentir plus forte même si la douleur était encore bien présente. De plus sa discussion avec l'ancien chef d'équipe l'avait beaucoup aidé. Elle avait évidemment encore du chemin à faire mais elle se sentait déjà plus sereine. Pour la première fois depuis des années Tasha s'était autorisée à ressentir la douleur et la peur. Même si les cauchemars étaient loin d'avoir disparus elle remontait la pente petit à petit, ne paniquant presque plus à chaque bruit sourd, supportait mieux les contacts physiques et ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise à l'idée de montrer des signes de faiblesse devant sa famille. Cette après-midi-là, en entrant dans sa chambre, elle tomba sur les agents Novak, Bishop, Kennedy mais aussi Kick et James qui étaient venu lui rendre visite après avoir résolus une nouvelle affaire en ville.  
_-Hey Franck ça faisait longtemps ... Enfin pas tant que ça mais la dernière fois j'étais inconsciente alors ça ne compte pas, _salua joyeusement la jeune femme surprise mais heureuse. Ses coéquipiers ne lui avaient dit que du bien sur cette équipe et elle souhaitait les remercier.  
_-C'est vrai enfin je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux même si j'aurais largement préféré que nos retrouvailles se passent dans d'autres circonstances.  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire … Vous devez être Bishop, Kennedy, Kick et James. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer mes amis dit beaucoup de bien de vous. J'ai également eu l'occasion d'entendre quelques histoires sur vous lorsque Franck et moi avons travaillé ensemble, _fit remarquer Tasha en serrant la main à Kick.  
_-Il a toujours beaucoup trop parlé, _taquina la blonde en laissant un regard assassin à son mentor.  
_-Ce n'est pas faux _rétorqua son interlocutrice en riant.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils discutèrent de tous et rien apprenant à faire connaissance puis l'hispanique décida de faire une déclaration.  
_-Je sais que ce n'était que votre travail mais sans vous je serais morte dans cet entrepôt alors sincèrement merci pour tout.  
-Comme tu l'as dit nous ne faisions que notre job …  
-Enfin sur ce coup-là vous en avez même fait une partie, _déclara maladroitement James. Ne comprenant pas bien la logique de sa remarque ils le regardèrent tous intrigués.  
_-Il ne faut pas faire attention, les trois quarts du temps on ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, _chuchota malicieusement Kick à son interlocutrice.  
_-Ne vous inquiétez pas je connais. On a la même chez nous, _blagua l'agent fédéral en mentionnant sa collègue certes adorable et indispensable mais aussi tellement brillante que s'en était parfois déroutant. Enfin c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils l'aimaient.  
_-Mesdemoiselles ce n'est pas bien de se moquer. Plus sérieusement je pense que James veut dire que les indices que vous nous avez laissé et la manière dont vous avez neutralisé ces hommes étaient très impressionnants. Je suis assez d'accord, sincèrement j'ai vu des bérets verts se faire avoir par moins que ça, _complimenta Bishop admiratif.  
_-Là il n'a pas tort, _ajouta la jeune femme en souriant tendrement à son collègue._  
-Merci c'est gentil, enfin là j'essaye surtout de passer à autre chose_,  
_-C'est plus que compréhensible. Enfin je suis désolée de casser l'ambiance mais on va devoir y aller. Le jet part dans une heure, _annonça Franck en regardant sa montre. Les membres de l'équipe saluèrent tous la jolie brune et s'apprêtèrent à partir quand leur chef leur fit signe de l'attendre dans le hall.

Les deux anciens policiers se retrouvèrent seul dans la chambre.  
_-C'est une sacré équipe que tu as réussi à monter. J'ai entendu parlé de votre travail et vous faites des choses extraordinaire. Je veux dire même sans prendre en considération le fait que vous m'avez sauvé la vie.  
-C'est vrai qu'on se débrouille. En plus je dois dire qu'aider tous ses gens est assez salvateur, pour nous tous.  
-Oui j'ai vu ça. Kick a l'air de plutôt bien s'en sortir.  
-C'est vrai. Elle fait vraiment un travail incroyable. En plus elle a beaucoup évolué. Ce n'est plus la jeune adolescente qui cassait des nez à tour de bras ... Tu sais vous devriez parler toutes les deux. Vos expériences sont relativement similaires. Ça pourrait t'aider et elle aussi.  
-Pourquoi pas, j'y penserais. Pour être honnête j'essayerais tous ce qui se présentera.  
-Quand on s'est rencontré il y a dix ans j'ai bien vu que tu comprenais les gamins auxquels nous venions en aide. Tu as réussi à transformer ton traumatisme en quelque chose de positif. C'est admirable. En plus de ça tu t'es bâti une carrière, a fondé ta propre famille. Je sais que tu vas essayer de régler tes problèmes dans ton coin. Je ne peux pas te blâmer je suis pareil. Seulement l'expérience m'a appris qu'on s'en sort bien mieux en s'appuyant sur les personnes que l'on aime.  
-Merci du conseil, j'y penserais, maintenant file tu vas louper ton avion.  
-Ça marche mais on reste en contact cette fois-ci.  
-Promis, _conclut Tasha en regardant son interlocuteur partir.

Quand elle avait rencontré l'agent Novak, Zapata n'était qu'une jeune policière complètement perdu. En apprenant son travail et tous ce qu'il faisait pour ses enfants, surtout Kick, elle s'était vite sentie en sécurité. Comme si, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était capable de la comprendre. Revoir Franck et surtout son équipe l'avait aidé à remettre les choses en perspective. Si après avoir était retenue captive par un monstre pendant aussi longtemps la jeune consultante arrivait à reprendre sa vie en main Tasha pouvait en faire de même et pourquoi pas finir par trouver le bonheur et l'amour.


	20. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

_-Hey salut ma belle, devine qui vient passer la soirée avec toi, _expliqua Karen de manière exagérément enjouée en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital accompagnée de Rosa. Elle essayait de rendre la situation attractive même si elle savait que c'était loin d'être le rêve. Cela faisait une semaine que Tasha était réveillée et maintenant qu'elle commençait à reprendre des forces physiquement la jeune femme ne supportait plus d'être coincé dans ce lit. Ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de sa belle-sœur et elle le savait.  
_-Avec deux enfants tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de traîner à l'hôpital et toi nana tu devrais te reposer, _fit remarquer la brune entre blague et conseil.  
_-Je ne suis pas si vieille je te signale, _se défendit Rosa faussement offensée. Quoi qu'il arrive elle serait toujours émerveillée par l'empathie et la compassion de Natasha.  
_-J'ai confié les jumeaux à tes deux chers frères alors je devrais pouvoir passer la soirée sans avoir à craindre de retrouver ma maison en morceau.  
-Tout est dans le « devrait ». Après le coup d'Halloween tu n'as vraiment pas peur … Non plus sérieusement je suis contente de vous voir, _taquina l'hispanique en souriant. Les deux femmes s'assirent aux côtés de la policière après avoir sorti quelques affaires.  
_ -Comment tu te sens ? La rééducation s'est bien passée ?_ Commença la plus âgée du groupe._  
-Alors je t'arrête tout de suite. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je suis ravie que vous soyez là. Seulement j'en ai marre de parler de mes états d'âmes ou de ma santé alors s'il vous plaît on peut discuter d'autres choses, n'importe quoi. Je veux juste passer une soirée normale.  
-Là elle n'a pas tort, _sourit Karen.  
_-Bon vous avez gagné j'arrête de jouer les mères poules mais tu sais je pense que tu changeras d'avis quand tu verras ce que je t'ai apporté, _continua-t-elle en sortant de la nourriture de son sac.  
_-Avec Luke ils ont eu envie de cuisiner je peux te dire que l'on a de quoi manger pour trois mois, _chuchota la jeune mère amusée.  
_-Personnellement je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. En parlant de Luke comment va-t-il ? Avec Javier comment est-ce qu'ils gèrent ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je sais qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient bien mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les voir seuls à seuls et je les connais suffisamment pour savoir que ça a dû les affecter.  
-Effectivement ça n'a pas été facile. Tu sais qu'ils s'en veulent de ne pas avoir été capable de te protéger quand vous étiez enfant et de ne pas avoir vu à quel point tu souffrais. Ton enlèvement a réveillé tous ces souvenirs et ils ont vraiment eu peur de te perdre, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Après je ne pense pas que tu doives t'inquiéter ils gèrent, à leur manière mais ça à l'air de plutôt bien marcher, _expliqua sa grand-mère en essayant de la rassurer.  
_-Je m'inquièterais toujours pour eux. Tu le sais très bien.  
-Evidement, on te connait toi et ton instinct de protection mais sincèrement ils iront bien. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Javier. Pour Luke je m'attendais à une réaction plus explosive mais étrangement il est resté assez calme, _continua sa belle-sœur.

_-Hey j'espère qu'on n'interrompt rien. Désolé du retard nous avons eu plus de travail que prévu, _s'excusa Patterson en entrant accompagnée de Jane. Tasha, surprise de voir ses amies, regarda ses deux premières interlocutrices perdue.  
_-J'ai dit qu'on passait une soirée entre fille pas qu'on serait les seules à venir.  
-Tu nous manques tu sais. Le travail sans toi ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose, _commença l'informaticienne.  
_-En plus nous sommes en infériorité numérique et je te jure que les garçons sont en train de nous rendre dingues. Je sais qu'on a précisé que nous ne parlions pas de médecin mais est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit quand tu pourrais sortir, _continua sa collègue._  
-Ravie de voir que je suis indispensable … Je devrais pouvoir sortir d'ici deux semaines maximum, peut-être un peu moins en revanche je ne pense pas retourner sur le terrain avant un mois ou deux, _ironisa la jeune femme.  
_-Ce n'est pas une blague tu l'es Tasha, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Pour te dire même Rich ne se comporte pas comme à son habitude. Je sais que la situation a changé surtout depuis que l'on est tous revenu mais nous sommes toujours une famille et je peux te promettre que notre opinion de toi est la même qu'il y a un mois ou même un an, _rassura Patterson bienveillante.  
_-Si tu n'étais pas aussi mauvaise menteuse je prendrais ce que tu viens de me dire pour de la complaisance. _

La jolie blonde leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à rire en sachant très bien que c'était une manière indirecte de la remercier. Les cinq jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter et manger pendant un long moment. L'ambiance était joyeuse et elles auraient pour un peu oublié où elles étaient et pourquoi elles étaient là.  
_-Sinon je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais j'ai un scoop, _commença la mère des jumeaux.  
_-Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant. Sérieusement je meure d'ennuie ici.  
-Ça on avait remarqué. Pour être honnête c'est plus une intuition qu'une information. Il se peut que je sache pourquoi Luke est si calme, enfin plutôt à cause de qui.  
-Une nouvelle petite amie ? _Demanda la brune curieuse.  
_-Non pas encore mais il a le béguin pour une fille et d'après ce que j'ai vu, ça à l'air réciproque. En fait tu la connais, _répondit mystérieusement Karen. Zapata la regarda intriguée puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle comprit.  
_-Amanda ? T'es sûre de ton coup ?  
-Considérant la manière dont ils riaient quand il l'a raccompagné après notre dernière visite et le fait qu'il m'ait demandé où emmener une fille pour un vrai premier rendez-vous oui je le suis. Après je ne sais pas s'il lui a déjà posé la question ou même si elle a répondu.  
-Honnêtement je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à cette possibilité mais ça pourrait marcher. Je veux dire ça pourrait vraiment fonctionner entre eux.  
-Tu penses ? Je veux dire ils ont l'air très différents, _fit remarquer Jane.  
_-C'est vrai mais c'est justement pour ça que j'en suis presque certaine. Ils me font penser à Kurt et toi …  
-Complémentaires autrement dit mais tu penses qu'elle est prête à dire oui à un diner après … Enfin je veux dire ça ne fait pas longtemps, _se corrigea Patterson se rappelant que les autres femmes n'étaient pas au courant.  
_-Elle vous l'a dit ? _Interrogea Zapata assez étonnée._  
-Oui enfin quand on l'a interrogé elle a surtout insisté sur tout ce que tu avais fait pour elle ces derniers mois. C'est assez incroyable même si ça ne m'a pas étonné plus que ça.  
-C'est une bonne gamine, je l'ai aidé comme je pouvais. La pauvre ne méritait vraiment pas ça.  
-J'ai une petite idée de quoi vous parlez et ma belle, personne ne mérite ce genre d'horreur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec Luke ces derniers temps mais de ce que j'ai vu lorsque l'on était à l'hôpital ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. En plus elle m'a l'air d'être une bonne petite. Je pense que ça pourrait faire du bien à ton frère de connaître l'amours à toi aussi d'ailleurs._

_-Nana ! Je lui parlerais pour voir si elle l'apprécie vraiment et il faut que je voie Luke aussi. Tu lui diras ainsi qu'à ton très cher mari que je veux discuter. On doit vraiment mettre à plat ce qu'il s'est passé pour avancer. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent coupables de quoi que ce soit.  
-Tu es toujours aussi douer pour botter en touche. Tu nous demandes une soirée normale et tu ne veux pas parler de ta vie amoureuse. C'est assez ironique, _se moqua sa belle-sœur amicalement.  
_-Vous êtes d'un subtile. Si vous croyez que je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir. Malgré l'enlèvement la situation n'a pas changé. Je ne parlerais pas à Reade de mes sentiments, _répondit-elle catégorique. Ses deux amis baissèrent la tête gênées.  
_-On a loupé un épisode ?  
-Je sais que tu ne te souviens de ce qu'il est arrivé lorsque l'on est venu te chercher dans l'entrepôt mais quand tu as repris conscience il était à tes côtés et …  
-Oh mon dieu tu t'en rappelle très bien, _s'exclama la blonde en interrompant Jane après avoir vu l'expression qu'arborait la jolie brune.  
_-Mais se souvenir de quoi au juste ?  
-Je n'ai pas menti. Pendant plusieurs jours ça a vraiment été le trou noir mais avant-hier j'avais besoin de quelques affaires qui étaient restés au bureau et il a proposé de me les déposer en rentrant du travail. Il est resté un moment pour me tenir compagnie. J'avais mal après ma rééducation alors Reade m'a aidé à me remettre dans le lit. Quand il m'a touché tout est revenue. D'un seul coup je me suis revue lui dire que je l'aimais ... Les filles s'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous ne lui en avez pas parlé.  
-Non, bien sûr que non mais tu as réfléchi à la possibilité de lui avouer ? _Demanda sa collègue.  
_-Absolument pas, je ne le ferais pas. Dans cet entrepôt je croyais que j'allais mourir. Il était là, en train de me répéter que j'étais en sécurité et que tout finirait par s'arranger. J'étais tellement fatiguée. C'est mon meilleur ami et il est fiancé. Je ne gâcherais pas notre relation, _avoua Natasha émue. Edgar était la seule personne au monde qui la faisait se sentir en confiance, avec qui elle s'autorisait à être vulnérable. Zapata ne supporterait pas de le perdre. En particulier après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.  
_-Tash' on en a déjà parlé et sincèrement je comprends mais je pense qu'il faut que tu saches … J'ai entendu Kurt au téléphone l'autre jour. Ils parlaient tous les deux et d'après ce que j'ai compris … Reade et Megan ont rompu avant son départ, _annonça la jeune tatouée hésitante.  
_-Pardon ? Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? _Questionna-t-elle sous le choc. Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé de sa situation pour ne pas la perturber, parce qu'il la trouvait trop fragile pour être là pour lui.  
_-En dehors de Kurt il n'en a parlé à personne. Lorsque je l'ai entendu j'en ai discuté avec Patterson qui en a évidemment parlé à Rich.  
-Est-ce qu'il est possible d'avoir des secrets chez vous ? _Rit Rosa amusée.  
_-C'est vraiment étrange Megan m'a appelé de Washington et elle ne m'a rien dit.  
-Apparemment ils se seraient séparés en bons termes. Elle a peut-être voulu le laisser gérer ça à sa manière.  
-Oui peut-être, _murmura Tasha perdu dans ses pensées.

Voyant que cette nouvelle avait perturbé la jeune femme ses interlocutrices changèrent le sujet de la conversation. Néanmoins Zapata n'était plus aussi attentive qu'auparavant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Des questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête sans jamais s'arrêter. Il avait été absolument adorable avec elle durant cette semaine et il ne s'était pas confié sur sa rupture. Est-ce que ça avait une signification ? Après tous ses amies ne lui donneraient jamais un tel conseil si elles n'étaient pas sûres d'elles.

Tasha était toujours terrifiée à l'idée de révéler ses sentiments à son meilleur ami mais son enlèvement, sa torture avaient remis les choses en perspectives. L'hispanique s'était battue pendant des années pour en arriver là où elle était aujourd'hui et elle ne comptait pas abandonner. Zapata voulait être heureuse. La brune ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait ou comment elle le ferait mais elle voulait que sa vie change. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre cette nuit-là elle se promit que peu importe à quel point ça serait difficile plus jamais elle ne laisserait son passé dicter ses choix.


	21. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Il était tard ce soir-là mais Edgar ne rentra pas chez lui après le travail. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il entendait ses deux collègues parler de leur amie alitée et même s'il savait qu'elle allait mieux le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa meilleure amie. En plus de ça elle lui manquait. Son sourire, son rire et leur complicité constante lui manquait. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée il ne cessait de chercher des excuses pour aller la voir, passer du temps avec elle. Le jeune homme avait réalisé à quel point il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie.

Reade avait beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement. Les paroles de Megan et les derniers mots de Tasha avant son arrêt cardiaque ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Il pensait que ça ne voulait rien dire. Pour lui son aveu n'était dû qu'à sa condition physique et à l'enfer qu'elle venait d'endurer mais Weller n'était pas de son avis. Son ami avait fait germer l'idée que peut-être ses sentiments étaient réciproques. L'afro américain commençait même à envisager de se déclarer. Seulement si ça devait arriver il voulait faire les choses biens. Il s'était donc promis d'attendre qu'elle soit complètement remise de son enlèvement parce que tout devait être parfait. En attendant il prendrait soin d'elle.

Afin de l'aider à se changer les idées le directeur adjoint lui avait donc préparé une surprise. En arrivant à l'hôpital il partit obtenir l'autorisation des infirmières puis se rendit dans la chambre de sa coéquipière.  
_-Hey, est-ce que je dérange ? _Demanda-t-il timidement en frappant à la porte. Zapata était pensivement en train de regarder un film sur l'ordinateur apportée par Patterson. En entendant la voix de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves la jeune femme releva la tête pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné.  
_-Reade, bien sûr que non entre. Je suis contente de te voir mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Répondit la brune intriguée mais souriante.  
_-Il se peut que j'aie entendu dire que les journées à l'hôpital n'étaient pas très divertissantes. J'ai supposé qu'un peu de compagnie te ferrais du bien.  
-Tu as entendu dire hein … J'ai bien une petite idée de l'identité de tes sources.  
-Je ne vois pas du tout de quelles sources tu parles. Je ne me base que sur ma propre expérience. Sinon j'ai une petite surprise pour toi ... Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ? _Questionna son ami pour détourner l'attention. C'était plus qu'évident que leurs deux collègues avaient un rôle à jouer dans sa venue mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Zapata était toujours ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec son meilleur ami._  
-Tu rigoles ? Evidemment, j'adorerais ça mais les infirmières ne sont pas vraiment du genre à accepter les escapades nocturnes. Déjà de jour j'ai du mal à les convaincre de me laisser aller plus loin que le couloir.  
-Je suis passé les voir avant de te faire cette proposition et j'ai réussi à passer un accord. Tu peux venir avec moi mais tu dois te déplacer avec ça, _annonça Edgar en pointant le fauteuil roulant du doigt. L'hispanique leva les yeux au ciel en feignant l'exaspération puis elle sourit.  
_-C'est vraiment parce que je n'en peux plus._

Une fois qu'il eut approché l'engin du lit elle refusa son aide et s'y assit seule. Cela le fit sourire de voir que sa meilleure amie n'avait rien perdu de son caractère. Il était aussi heureux de constater qu'elle allait de mieux en mieux. En effet quand il était venu quelques jours plus tôt Tasha avait des difficultés à bouger et la rééducation semblait l'épuiser. Aujourd'hui elle se déplaçait avec aisance sans montrer de signe de douleur. Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis sa coéquipière le regarda surprise quand il appuya sur le bouton correspondant au dernier étage. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui menait sur le toit.  
_-Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas parce que tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre un peu l'air. En plus la vue ici est vraiment magnifique et j'ai apporté à manger, _expliqua Edgar légèrement nerveux devant son silence.  
_-Merci, _murmura Natasha touchée. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi attentionnée avec elle. Venant de son partenaire elle savait que ce n'était pas de la pitié mais délicatesse et bienveillance, de la gentillesse à l'état pure. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard tendre puis ils s'installèrent sur une couverture, adossés contre un mur à observer les lumières de la ville et les étoiles. Pendant près d'une demi-heure ils discutèrent de l'équipe, de leurs familles, de sport ou encore de cinéma. Ils étaient bien tous simplement. Il n'y avait ni pression ni angoisse. Au bout d'un moment la brune se tourna vers son ami.  
_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que toi et Megan vous aviez rompu ? _Se lança-t-elle hésitante. Il l'observa quelques secondes et baissa légèrement la tête.  
_-Tes sources sont les mêmes que les miennes je suppose ? _Demanda Edgar un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était douté que tôt ou tard il devrait lui parler de sa rupture. De plus ça ne l'étonnait guère qu'elle l'ait apprise seule. Les secrets ne faisaient pas long feu dans leur équipe et elle était très amie avec son ex-fiancée.  
_-Je ne vois pas du tout de quelles sources tu parles, _rétorqua la jeune femme en réutilisant ses termes pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
_-J'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir et puis tu avais plus important à gérer.  
-Je t'arrête tout de suite peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie je serais toujours là pour toi.  
-Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste … Enfin … J'avais vraiment besoin de me poser pour faire le point sur différents aspects de ma vie.  
-Je comprend mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire tout semblait aller bien entre vous alors qu'est qu'il s'est passé pour que vous rompiez ? _Interrogea Zapata surprise. Après tout à peine quelques semaines plus tôt il lui avait demandé d'être son témoin de mariage. Son ami la regarda hésitant. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit le bon moment pour lui révéler son amour il décida qu'une demi-vérité valait mieux qu'un mensonge.  
_-Je croyais que le mariage était la meilleure chose à faire mais je me voilais la face. On avait nos problèmes depuis un moment déjà. Je ne m'impliquais pas dans les préparatifs et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de notre travail. Megan s'est juste rendu compte la première que l'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. Elle a mis fin à notre relation avant que l'on aille trop loin. Sincèrement c'est mieux comme ça.  
-Je suis désolée, je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup.  
-Moi aussi je l'aimais beaucoup mais ce n'était pas la femme de ma vie. Au moins je m'en suis rendu compte avant le mariage, _blagua Reade pour la rassurer.  
_-C'est sûr que vu comme ça … Enfin je suis certaine que tu trouveras la personne qu'il te faut. N'importe quelle femme serait chanceuse de t'avoir, _avoua la jolie brune en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais elle avait peur, peur de souffrir, de le perdre ou encore de ne pas être prête. Edgar l'observa en souriant faiblement. Elle était tellement belle au naturel, sans aucun artifice ni faux semblant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait Tasha semblait en paix. Ses sentiments étaient sincères mais il ne voulait rien brusquer, faire renaître leur proximité, leur attraction mutuelle, cette alchimie qui les avaient consumés. Seulement cette fois Reade ferait en sorte qu'ils ne finissent pas par se brûler.  
_-Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu me marier ou d'avoir des enfants mais depuis quelques temps à chaque fois que je vois Weller avec Bethany ça donne vraiment envie. J'ai eu le même sentiment en voyant ton frère, sa femme et tes neveux aussi heureux.  
-Je suis assez d'accord … Tu sais avant que ma grand-mère ne nous recueil la seule vision de la famille que je n'avais jamais eu c'était une mère alcoolique et le psychopathe qui nous servait de père. Avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de moi c'était surréaliste. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas été facile avec elle pendant les premiers mois mais elle n'a jamais abandonné.  
-Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée de me raconter toutes ces choses mais si tu le veux vraiment je serais heureux de t'écouter.  
-Je sais et je te remercie d'être là. Je suis consciente de ne pas être toujours facile à vivre.  
-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Tash'. Nous sommes une famille et on t'aime tous comme tu es ... Tu as été là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi. Tu es même allée jusqu'à me couvrir pour la mort de Jones et regarder cette foutu cassette avec moi. Je sais que tu vas essayer de gérer le traumatisme seule et je ne dis pas que tu n'en es pas capable parce que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Seulement tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu n'es pas seule. Quoi qu'il arrive tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, sur moi.  
-Je t'ai déjà raconté pourquoi j'aimais tant l'astronomie ?  
-Non pourquoi ? _Interrogea le jeune homme mi-intrigué mi-amusé.  
_-Quelques mois après être sortie de l'hôpital j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'adapter et à sortir la tête de l'eau. Notre vie avait beau s'être amélioré tous ses mauvais souvenirs ne cessaient de me hanter. Un soir ma grand-mère m'a emmené dans le jardin et m'a décrit les constellations une par une. Elle m'a expliqué la manière dont s'organisait l'univers, la façon dont tous ses éléments dépendaient les uns des autres. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle me racontait tout ça elle m'a expliqué que ce que mon père m'avait fait subir ne devait pas me conditionner, que ma vie n'était pas un seul élément mais quelque chose de bien plus grand et que rien ne m'empêcherait d'être heureuse. C'est quand je suis entrée dans l'équipe que j'ai vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
-C'est vraiment une belle histoire … Je … Je peux te poser une question ?  
-Bien sûr vas-y.  
-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais en danger ? Je ne te juge pas. Au contraire je suis certain que tu avais tes raisons mais j'aimerais vraiment comprendre.  
-Quand j'ai reçu cette lettre j'étais terrifiée mais ce n'est pas parce j'avais honte ou peur de vos réaction que je me suis tu. J'ai une complète confiance en vous et je sais que tu aurais tout fait pour m'aider. Seulement je crois que ne pas en parler rendait les choses moins réelles …  
-Parce que parfais la réalité est trop difficile à gérer, _finit-t-il pour elle afin de lui montrer qu'il saisissait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait ressenti.  
_-Parfois j'oublie à quel point tu me connais bien, _sourit Tasha heureuse de constater que malgré les difficultés et les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversés ils se complétaient toujours à merveille.  
_-Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en astronomie mais je serais ravi que tu m'apprennes, _expliqua-t-il tendrement après quelques secondes. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois puis se blotti contre lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et referma son étreinte pour qu'ils soient le plus près possible. La jeune femme se mit à parler. Pendant près d'une heure elle lui raconta l'histoire des constellations mais aussi des souvenirs d'enfance, les souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait avec ses frères et leur grand-mère.

Vers une heure et demie du matin l'hispanique commença à somnoler.  
_-Aller je te ramène dans ta chambre. Il faut que tu te reposes.  
-Hum ça marche, _murmura-t-elle sans vraiment avoir envie de bouger. Elle était bien dans les bras de son partenaire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait vraiment apaisée. Les deux jeunes gens redescendirent calmement. Il l'aida à se remettre au lit, la serra tendrement dans ses bras et lui déposa délicatement un baiser sur la joue avant de partir. Ce soir-là ils s'endormirent tous les deux en pensant qu'un jour peut-être ils arriveraient à dépasser leurs peurs et être enfin ensemble.


	22. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Quelques t-shirts, des pantalons de jogging, une trousse de toilette, trois gilets, des livres et son ordinateurs portable ; c'est à ça que se résumait le dernier mois de sa vie ne put s'empêcher de penser Zapata en rangeant ses affaires. Une semaine après la visite inopinée de Reade soit plus d'un mois et demi après son hospitalisation elle avait enfin été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Cette annonce avait été un soulagement pour la jeune femme qui n'était pas faite pour rester inactive seulement maintenant que le moment était enfin venu elle appréhendait sa sortie. Faire face aux conséquences de son enlèvement avait déjà été très éprouvant seulement elle n'avait pas bougé de cette chambre. Son environnement était contrôlable, peu bruyant et ses proches avaient tout fait pour le rendre accueillant. Sortir voulait dire se confronter au monde réel, aux inconnus, aux bruits et aux odeurs multiples mais aussi retourner dans son appartement, là où il avait pu l'avoir. La policière avait vraiment envie de retrouver sa vie, ses proches et son travail. Néanmoins elle s'y connaissait suffisamment en stress post traumatique pour savoir que les prochaines semaines n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir. Cependant Natasha restait confiante. Ce dernier mois lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa chance. Elle était entourée par tant de personnes si merveilleuses. Quoi qu'elle ait à affronter prochainement elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule.

_-Ça va ?_ Demanda Javier en s'approchant de sa sœur alors qu'elle fixait pensivement les dessins qu'elle venait de décrocher des murs.  
_-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste en train de me dire que tu avais d'adorables enfants, _répondit la brune en montrant l'objet de son attention.  
_-Je ne peux pas te contredire … Je me suis occupé des papiers de sortie on peut y aller dès que tu es prête. On rentre directement chez toi retrouver grand-mère, Karen, Luke, Elena et Ricky.  
-Tu n'as invité personne d'autre rassure moi ? Il n'y a aucune fête surprise de prévue ?  
-Pour qui tu me prend voyons ? _Questionna-t-il ironiquement.  
_-Pour quelqu'un avec une femme très enthousiaste et persuasive.  
-Touché, _sourit le jeune homme. Ils savaient bien tous les deux qu'elle ne serait pas uniquement accueillie pas sa famille en rentrant chez elle. L'hispanique boucla sa valise et enfila son manteau. Il était long, fin et en daim marron. Elle portait également un jean bleu, un débardeur blanc et des chaussures plates assorties. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et elle n'était pas autant maquillés qu'à son habitude. Sa tenue était pleine de simplicité mais vraiment seyante. Elle se retourna, s'assit sur le lit et le regarda tristement.  
_-Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver Javi'.  
-Ne pas arriver à quoi ? Sortir ? Retourner à ton appartement ?  
-Reprendre ma vie là où elle s'est arrêtée et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. On a toujours été proches mais maintenant qu'ils savent ce qu'il m'a fait ils connaissent tout de moi. Je me sens … Exposée.  
-Tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit à Luke quand il a commencé à avoir des crises de colère ?  
-Je lui ai dit de canaliser son énergie dans quelque chose de positif. C'est là qu'il s'est mis à cuisiner. J'ai dû prendre trois kilos cet été-là et il s'est trouvé une vocation. Enfin je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.  
-Toutes ses horreurs ça fait partie de nous. Oublier est impossible même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Tes amis t'aiment c'est plus qu'évident alors faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ne changera rien. En revanche accepter et en tirer profit pour avancer ça pourrait t'aider.  
-Je ne te savais pas si sage petit frère. Tu n'as pas tort. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. J'aime ma vie mais certains de ses aspects doivent changer.  
-Je n'ai aucun mérite, tout ce que je sais je le tiens de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par changer ?  
-J'ai passé ma vie à repousser les gens que j'aimais pour ne pas être blessé mais je ne veux plus de tout ça. Je ne veux plus qu'il aille ce pouvoir sur moi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?  
-Ça, une famille, _annonça Tasha en montrant une nouvelle fois le cadeau de ses neveux.  
_-Tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu serais une mère formidable et tu le mériterais plus que n'importe qui mais tu dois t'autoriser à être heureuse. Ça implique de te sentir vulnérable, occasionnellement. Parfois l'amour est plus prêt que ce que l'on croit. S'il y a 15 ans quelqu'un m'avait dit que je finirais marié avec mon binôme de biologie et père deux enfants j'aurais éclaté de rire, _conseilla Javier en essayant de faire un subtile sous-entendu.  
_-J'hallucine je vais la tuer … Allons-y, ils vont nous attendre, _râla sa sœur en comprenant de suite ce qu'il voulait dire et de qui venait la fuite. La jeune femme essaya d'éviter le sujet car ce n'était pas un aspect de sa vie qu'elle était prête à aborder avec son petit frère. Il ne répliqua pas sachant les efforts qu'elle venait déjà de faire pour s'ouvrir à lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et prirent la route en direction de l'appartement de l'hispanique. Plus le temps passait plus l'angoisse montait même si elle ne le montrait pas. Depuis le temps Tasha s'était habitué à faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances. Seulement elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. La brune ne savait même pas ce qu'était devenu son salon qui avait été dévasté pendant l'attaque. Elle se doutait néanmoins que sa belle-sœur s'était chargée de tout remettre en ordre. En arrivant devant l'immeuble la jeune femme ressentit un étrange sentiment d'inconnus. Elle n'était plus la personne qui était parti d'ici deux mois auparavant. Exceptionnellement ils prirent l'ascenseur puis arrivèrent enfin à destination. Comme imaginé sa famille ainsi que son équipe l'attendaient patiemment.  
_-Tellement prévisible, _fit elle remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant près d'une heure ils discutèrent en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs pour certains quand d'autres apprenaient à faire connaissance. Après un certain temps chacun rentra chez soi ravi que leur amie ait enfin quitté l'hôpital.  
_-Reste là un moment s'il te plait ? _Demanda-t-elle à sa voisine une idée derrière la tête. La jeune femme la regarda intrigué mais obéis comprenant qu'elle souhaitait parler. Une fois seule elle se réinstallèrent dans le canapé.  
_-Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Pour être honnête je voulais savoir comment est-ce que tu allais. On a beaucoup parlé de moi dernièrement mais peu de toi. Comment est-ce que tu gères en ce moment ?  
-Je vais mieux. Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar et … Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que t'en pense … Enfin j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais …  
-Je vais t'éviter de bégayer plus longtemps, je sais de quoi tu veux me parler. Javier a demandé conseil à Karen et il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il parlait de toi, _interrompit Tasha en souriant de manière bienveillante.  
_-Il m'a invité à diner il y a deux jours lorsque l'on a appris que tu sortais. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je lui ai demandé un peu de temps. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, je ne suis même pas certaine d'être prête à être avec quelqu'un à nouveau. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si j'acceptais ? _Questionna Amanda incertaine.  
_-Bien sûr que non au contraire je pense que vous vous complétez assez bien. Enfin ce n'est même pas la question. Le fait est que tu réfléchie beaucoup trop. Pour l'instant tous ce que tu dois te demander c'est si tu as envie de dîner avec lui, uniquement diner.  
-Oui j'en ai envie.  
-Alors envoie lui un message et dis-lui que tu es d'accord. Evidement tu dois y aller doucement mais il n'y a pas de règle. Si tu sens que tu es prête à aller dîner avec quelqu'un vas-y, si tu sens que tu es prête à plus alors fonce.  
-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire mais comment je peux en être sûre ?  
-Tu arrêteras de douter. Je ne peux pas te dire quand cela arrivera mais tu le sauras, _expliqua-t-elle avec assurance.  
_-Merci pour tout, sincèrement je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi.  
-Heureusement que je suis toujours là alors, _plaisanta la brune.  
_-Ça va toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être rentrée chez toi ?  
-Je mentirais si je disais que je n'appréhende pas un peu mais globalement je me sens bien. Aussi triste que ce soit ce n'est pas ma première fois. Je sais d'avance que ça finira par aller mieux, que je me sentirais en sécurité à nouveau. Connaitre l'issu aide à supporter la douleur.  
-Je t'admire vraiment. Ta famille ne m'a pas donné de détail et honnêtement je n'en veux pas, à moins que tu ressentes le besoin de parler, mais ce que tu as fait demande tellement de force. Quand je vois la manière dont tu t'es occupé de tes frères et la femme incroyable que tu es devenu je suis vraiment impressionnée.  
-Je ne suis pas parfaite tu sais. J'ai mes peurs et mes faiblesses.  
-Comme tout le monde, il y a une grande différence entre humanité et faiblesse. Sinon étant donné que l'on est en train de parler de relation amoureuse, tu en es où de ce côté ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer la manière dont tu regardais ton collègue. Tout à l'heure j'ai également cru comprendre qu'il était désormais célibataire.  
-Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de temps et de reprendre ma vie en main. Seulement comme je l'ai dit à Javier je suis fatiguée d'avoir peur et j'ai vraiment besoin que les choses changent. Après je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. Rien ne prouve qu'il ressente la même chose que moi. Reade est une personne très importante dans ma vie et je ne supporterais pas de le perdre.  
-Je comprend. Toi aussi tu dois prendre le temps de te remettre mais à la manière dont il agit avec toi je doute sincèrement que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Quand on ne savait pas où tu étais ou même si tu allais survivre il allait tellement mal. Je ne le connais pas mais c'est plus qu'évident que l'idée de te perdre lui brisait le cœur.  
-Les autres m'ont dit la même chose.  
-Alors peut être que c'est vrai. Je ne te dis pas de te précipiter mais tu devrais y penser.  
-J'essayerais, _conclut Zapata un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent pendant un moment puis l'étudiante la laissa seule. Epuisée par cette journée riche en émotion elle rangea ses affaires et se mit au lit. Tasha eu du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, redoutant les cauchemars qui allaient probablement peupler sa nuit mais cela ne lui fit pas perdre espoir. Il était mort. Elle était enfin en paix. Alors comme elle l'avait dit à Amanda, tout finirait par s'arranger.


	23. Chapitre 21

_Tasha se réveillait après une énième séance de torture. Elle avait mal et se sentait vraiment faible. Zapata était sur le point de lâcher prise. Dire qu'elle était épuisée physiquement et psychologiquement était un euphémisme. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir de hurler ou de pleurer. Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était que ça s'arrête. A chaque fois qu'ils la frappaient, l'électrocutaient ou lui injectaient toutes sortes de drogues elle faisait son maximum pour projeter son esprit dans un autre monde. A chaque fois que son corps se tordait de douleur elle s'imaginait en présence sa famille et à chaque fois qu'elle sentait ses mains sur sa peau elle pensait à Reade. Perdu dans ses pensées elle mit un moment avant de percevoir une nouvelle présence. Ses tortionnaires revenaient vers elle. Au bout d'une minute la brune se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Toute l'équipe mais aussi sa famille au complet et Amanda étaient là. Ils étaient attachés et couverts de bleus. En les voyant Natasha sentit la panique monter en elle, une terreur bien plus puissante que tous ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant._

_-Ne les touche pas. Je te promets que si tu les touches je deviendrais ton pire cauchemar. Tu m'entends ne t'avise pas de les toucher, hurla-t-elle pleine de rage. Son père éclata de rire puis se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Un à un ils recommençaient à les battre avec une violence rare. Son équipe tenait bien le choc tout comme ses frères et les deux autres jeunes femmes mais Rosa et les enfants n'étaient même plus conscients. Tasha criait et pleurait. Elle n'était plus capable de se maîtriser. C'était trop dur. Elle avait toujours tout encaissé mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de les voir souffrir. L'idée de perdre les seules personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé lui était insurmontable.  
-Chérie dis adieu à tes amis, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix malsaine. Il se tourna et leur mit à tous une balle dans la tête. A la vue des corps sans vie de ses proches elle fondit en larme. Elle gémissait de douleur tant c'était insupportable. Elle n'avait toujours eu qu'un seul but dans la vie, les protéger et elle avait échoué. Ramon laissa les corps où ils étaient et recommença à la torturer mais cela n'importait plus. Elle était morte en même temps qu'eux._

Soudainement la jolie brune se réveilla dans son lit. Elle était en sueur et terrorisée. Ce n'était pas le premier cauchemar qu'elle faisait depuis son retour de l'hôpital une semaine auparavant mais celui-là était bien plus violent. Il lui avait paru tellement réel que s'en était terrifiant. Zapata n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Son angoisse était telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Dans un besoin urgent de réconfort et sans réfléchir elle composa le numéro de téléphone de la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

_-Hey Tash' je sais qu'on est vendredi soir mais il est tard. Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Demanda une voix masculine intriguée en décrochant presque immédiatement.  
_-Désolé je n'avais pas vu l'heure c'est juste que je ne savais pas vraiment qui appeler mais je peux te rappeler demain si tu veux, _répondit-elle difficilement. Malgré la situation et leurs insistances elle s'était fait un devoir de ne pas devenir un poids. Cependant elle sanglotait et sa respiration était erratique. Son trouble était donc plus que perceptible.  
_-Tasha qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Interrogea Edgar d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Le son de sa voix lui brisait le cœur. Son amie paraissait tellement affectée, presque terrifiée. Le jeune directeur adjoint se promit de ne pas la laisser raccrocher avant de connaître la raison de son mal être. Peu importe qu'elle le repousse ou non.  
_-Rien de grave c'est juste que … Enfin je viens de faire un cauchemar assez violent et j'ai quelques difficultés à me rendormir mais je ne voulais pas te déranger je n'aurais pas dû …  
-Non au contraire tu as bien fait de téléphoner. En plus de ça tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je ne dormais pas et je n'étais pas occupé. D'ailleurs même si je l'avais été rien ne m'aurait empêché de te répondre. Tu as envie de parler ?  
-L'idée n'est pas mauvaise même si pour être honnête je ne saurais pas par où commencer. Mon dieu j'ai l'impression de retourner 15 ans en arrière, _souffla l'hispanique en se sentant légèrement mieux. Rien que d'entendre sa voix l'apaisait énormément. Il avait toujours eu ce don.  
_-Ce n'est pas ton premier n'est-ce pas ? Tu en as déjà fait depuis que tu es rentrée.  
-Oui toutes les nuits mais jusque-là j'avais toujours pu gérer. Après tout c'était loin d'être mes premiers cauchemars. Seulement ce soir c'est différent. C'était tellement réel Reade, tellement réel que j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore là, _expliqua Natasha faiblement. Elle était actuellement dans son canapé, enveloppée dans une couverture et toutes les lumières de son appartement étaient éteintes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus seule. Elle avait besoin de son aide et elle le savait.  
_-Je te l'ai dit je suis là pour toi, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas et je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois seule maintenant. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ? _Proposa le jeune homme préoccupé. Si ce cauchemar l'avait chamboulé à ce point c'est qu'il devait avoir fait remonter beaucoup d'émotions. Il avait connu ça. Reade savait donc qu'elle avait besoin de soutien et de réconfort.  
_-Il est tard et tu as probablement du travail demain. J'avais juste besoin d'entendre une voix amicale. Je ne veux pas te déranger.  
-Je serais là dans quinze minute, _affirma le directeur adjoint en constatant qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné une réponse négative. Malgré sa gêne à l'idée de le faire déplacer la jeune femme était soulagée de le savoir en chemin. Même si ce n'avait été qu'un rêve voir les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde se faire assassiner l'avait vraiment remué. Avoir son partenaire à ses côtés ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

Inquiet il ne prit même pas le temps de se changer. Edgar sauta immédiatement dans sa voiture en jogging et t-shirt gris. A peine dix minutes plus tard il arriva à destination. On avait beau être à New York il était prêt de minuit et personne ne roulait à cette heure. En plus il n'avait pas vraiment respecté les limitations de vitesse souhaitant rejoindre sa meilleure amie au plus vite. Le policier monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se retrouva devant la porte de sa collègue. Ne percevant ni lumière, ni bruit après avoir frappé deux fois il utilisa sa clés de secours pour rentrer. Sans difficultés il continua son chemin dans le noir pour ne pas la perturber. Reade la trouva la tête dans les mains, assise sur son canapé, un plaid sur les épaules. Il s'approcha discrètement, s'agenouilla en face d'elle et passa deux doigts sous son menton pour voir son visage. Tasha avait les yeux rouges et brillants, des traces de larmes sur ses joues, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, mêlés et la manière dont elle était recroquevillée la faisait paraitre encore plus petite. La voir si mal lui retournait le cœur. La jeune femme plongea immédiatement son regard dans les envoutantes prunelles marrons de son partenaire trouvant l'apaisement dont elle avait tant besoin. Délicatement il posa sa première main sur les siennes quand l'autre frôlait sa joue. Elle se laissa aller à cette délicieuse caresse, appréciant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.  
_-Merci, _murmura-t-elle la voix rauque.  
_-Toujours ; ça va aller maintenant. Je suis là et je ne te lâcherais pas. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis là, _répéta-t-il plusieurs fois en continuant son geste avec délicatesse. Quand il s'assit sur le canapé Tasha se blottit immédiatement contre lui. Pendant près d'une demi-heure ils restèrent enlacés. Reade lui murmurait des mots doux tandis qu'elle enlaçait leurs mains. La présence de son coéquipier lui permit d'effacer les images macabres de son esprit.

_-Encore une fois, merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi_, avoua Zapata en se redressant. Elle savait que pour aller mieux elle devait extérioriser ses sentiments. Ce qui n'était pas une chose facile pour elle. Néanmoins elle était heureuse de le faire en présence d'Edgar.  
_-Heureusement tu n'auras jamais à le découvrir. Tu te sens mieux ? Est-ce que tu es prête à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?  
-Depuis le début de la semaine j'avais ces cauchemars qui ressemblaient d'ailleurs bien plus à des souvenirs mais comme je te l'ai dit ce n'était pas ma première fois. Après ce qu'il s'est passé je savais que ça arriverait. Ce n'était même pas vraiment un problème, je savais comment y faire face. Seulement ce soir le scénario a changé. Le début était le même. J'étais dans l'entrepôt et je reprenais conscience une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci tu étais là, vous l'étiez tous, alignés et attachés. Il vous battait pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité et tous ce que je pouvais faire c'était regarder. Quand il en a eu marre il m'a souri puis il vous a … Il vous a tous mis une balle dans la tête, _termina la brune. Le formuler à haute voix lui permettait de réaliser qu'aussi douloureux que ce rêve ait été, ce n'était pas réel. Son ami la regarda peiné. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Tasha était le genre de personne qui accordait plus de crédit à la vie de ses proches qu'à la sienne. Imaginer une telle chose avait dû la briser.  
_-Je suis content que tu m'es appelé. Même si tu es assez forte tu n'as pas à faire face seule. N'importe qui aurait été chamboulé par un tel rêve.  
-Maintenant que ça va mieux je me rends compte que le pire ce n'est pas le cauchemar mais la façon qu'il a de rentrer dans ma tête alors même qu'il est mort. Les autres nuits ce n'était que des passages où il me frappait et aussi sordide que ça sonne je pouvais encaisser, j'ai appris à le faire. Le truc c'est que … Quand j'étais là-bas, je veux dire, quand j'y étais vraiment, ma seule peur c'était qu'il s'en prenne à un de vous sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. L'idée d'être totalement impuissante face à ce qu'il pourrait vous faire, à ma famille ou encore à ma nièce me rendait folle. Dieux seul sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait s'il avait eu une occasion de l'enlever ou s'il avait perçu à quel point vous comptez pour moi … Je peux être totalement honnête ? _Demanda timidement la jeune hispanique  
-_Bien sûr, toujours, _répondit le directeur adjoint intrigué. Elle s'était plus confiée sur son passé en deux semaines que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Plus d'honnêteté paraissait compliqué.  
_-J'avais abandonné. Je pensais sincèrement que j'allais mourir soit après une énième séance de torture soit quand il en aurait marre de jouer avec moi. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai tenté de m'échapper c'est pour l'abattre et libérer Ricky et Javier de son emprise une bonne fois pour toute.  
-Oh Tasha, _murmura-t-il attristé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La perdre lui paraissait inconcevable mais, même s'il comprenait qu'elle soit prête à tout pour protéger ses proches, qu'elle accorde si peu d'importance à son existence le rendait malade. Elle était son monde et il ferait tout pour lui faire comprendre.  
_-J'ai froidement abattu mon père et j'en suis soulagée. Je dois vraiment être devenu un monstre.  
-Quoi ? Mais non, bien sûr que non, tu es merveilleuse. Ça aurait été monstrueux si cet homme avait agi comme un père mais il n'était rien d'autre qu'un géniteur qui n'avait jamais cessé de te torturer. Que sa mort te soulage est normal, c'est humain. Enfin ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir … Tu comptes Tash', tu comptes pour tellement de monde et même si je comprends pourquoi tu as pris ce risque ta mort aurait démoli énormément de vie, la mienne en premier, _avoua Edgar en caressant sa joue une nouvelle fois, laissant sa main continuer sa course dans ses cheveux. Zapata sourit profondément touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre puis se réfugia dans ses bras.

Les deux jeunes gens poursuivirent leur étreinte jusqu'à ce que la jolie brune, épuisée mais en paix, finisse par somnoler.  
_-Tu es fatiguée il faut que tu retournes te coucher.  
-Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée.  
-Je comprend mais il faut que tu dormes, tu tombes de sommeil … Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ? _Bafouilla-t-il ne sachant pas comment le proposer sans mauvaise interprétation possible.  
_-Oui, s'il te plaît, _acquiesça Tasha, percevant qu'il faisait son maximum pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour dire à quel point elle était reconnaissante de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Sans besoin de plus d'explication ils se rendirent dans la chambre et se mirent au lit. Ils étaient allongés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La brune avait niché sa tête au creux de son cou alors qu'il avait passé son bras autours de sa taille. Malgré les circonstances Edgar était heureux de pouvoir être présent, de l'aider à se libérer de l'emprise de son père et surtout de lui apporter un peu de sérénité. La sentir près de lui était rassurant. Il savait que sa coéquipière était parfaitement capable de s'occuper d'elle. Après tout c'était la personne la plus forte qu'il avait rencontré. Seulement depuis son enlèvement Reade avait pleinement réalisé que toutes ses incroyables capacités ne la rendait pas immortelle. La vie était courte. Il venait seulement de réaliser à quel point.

Zapata, quant à elle, appréciait la tendresse de son partenaire, sa gentillesse et sa franchise. Être dans ses bras était magique. Elle oubliait toutes les horreurs, la douleur et la peur. Reade était la preuve qu'elle était encore capable de se sentir bien en présence d'un homme, qu'elle était encore capable d'aimer. Même si cette idée la terrifiait il était aussi la preuve qu'être vulnérable pouvait aussi être une très bonne chose. Rapidement ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée, trouvant tout ce dont ils avaient toujours eu besoin dans la personne à leur côté.

Le lendemain matin le directeur adjoint se réveilla le premier. Ils étaient dans la même position que la veille et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point c'était agréable de se réveiller à ses côtés. Le jeune homme baissa la tête et l'observa. Elle semblait paisible, loin de toutes préoccupations. Il la trouvait tellement belle que ça paraissait irréel. Depuis sa sortie du coma leur relation avait changé. Ils avaient mis certaines choses aux clairs et n'avaient plus peur de se parler, de quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient atteint un niveau de proximité et d'intimité sans précédent. Le policier était profondément fou amoureux de son amie mais il était heureux que les choses se passent en douceur. Il ne voulait rien précipiter, rien gâcher. Progressivement il sentit le souffle dans son cou s'accélérer.  
_-Hey, bien dormi ? _Demanda-t-il en la regardant tendrement.  
_-A merveille et toi ? _Sourit Tasha emportée par la magie du moment.  
_-Parfaitement bien.  
-Encore une fois merci pour hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.  
-Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de me remercier. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. En plus je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. Tu te sens mieux ?  
-Je me sens même plutôt bien. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler et aussi de dormir plus de cinq heures d'affilés sans cauchemar.  
-Oui alors j'ai effectivement entendu dire que le sommeil pouvait avoir quelques vertus. Enfin ce ne sont que des rumeurs, _plaisanta Reade en se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de l'embrasser. La jeune femme ne manqua pas se geste ni la lueur dans ses yeux. Pendant un long moment le temps s'arrêta pour eux et ils restèrent à s'observer amoureusement, prenant le temps de profiter de la simplicité de ce qu'ils vivaient. La brune avait envie de faire la pas suivant mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête. Ce n'était pas qu'être avec Reade l'effrayait, bien au contraire. Seulement elle devait d'abord se sortir de la tête tous ce qui concernait son enlèvement et son passé.  
_-Un petit déjeuner ça te dis ? _Demanda-t-elle consciente que l'intensité du moment était plus forte que ce qu'ils pouvaient actuellement gérer.  
_-Avec plaisir._

Zapata se leva puis partit dans la cuisine pendant que son ami utilisait le sac de voyage qui restait en permanence pour se laver et se changer afin de repartir directement au bureau. Quand tout fut près ils déjeunèrent joyeusement, parlant de choses bien plus légères comme les dernières bêtises de son neveux et sa nièce ou encore les nouvelles inventions de Rich et Patterson. Près d'une heure après leur réveil le directeur adjoint était sur le départ, devant se rendre à une réunion. Dès qu'elle se retrouva seule Tasha s'empressa d'attraper son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Franck. Elle voulait vraiment que les choses changent. Pour ça elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui comprenait vraiment. Qui pouvait être mieux placé pour ça que quelqu'un ayant passé sa vie à s'occuper de victime de kidnapping et d'abus en tout genre. En l'entendant décrocher elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour mais elle était enfin libérée, libéré de son père, de son passé et de ses cauchemars. Natasha était libre et prête à être heureuse.


	24. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

_-Tasha ! _Cria Patterson dès sa sortie de l'ascenseur. La jeune blonde lui sauta dans les bras dès son arrivée dans l'open space. Elle fut immédiatement rejointe par le reste de l'équipe. En effet près d'un mois après son appel à Reade elle avait enfin été déclaré apte au service par ses médecins. Cela faisait presque trois mois depuis qu'elle avait été enlevé et Zapata était ravie de pouvoir travailler à nouveau.  
_-Tu sais que l'on s'est vu hier, _fit remarquer la brune en les serrant un part un dans les bras.  
_-C'est vrai mais ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on travail sans toi. Tu nous as énormément manqué. Après tout embêter les garçons à deux ce n'est pas aussi drôle.  
-Hey … La fin mise à part je suis assez d'accord avec Patterson, _répliqua l'informaticien faisant semblant d'être offensé.  
_-Tu nous as manqué à tous, _ajouta Weller.  
_-Merci beaucoup, vous m'avez également beaucoup manqué, tous autant que vous êtes. C'est agréable d'être de retour.  
-Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu as hâte de retourner sur le terrain  
-Ne m'en parle pas. Ça fait des semaines que je dis aux médecins que je vais bien mais …  
-Une fois tu t'es échappé de l'hôpital quelques heures après t'être fait tiré dessus. Alors sur ce coup ils ont bien fait de ne pas t'écouter.  
-Oh chéri tu dis ça mais tu n'es vraiment pas mieux, _défendit Jane en lançant un regard complice à sa meilleure amie. Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire sous le regard dépité de leurs interlocuteurs masculins.  
_-A ce que je vois les bonnes choses ne changent pas. Nous n'avons vraiment aucune chance avec vous trois, _annonça Reade souriant, en parlant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de sa partenaire.  
_-Non absolument aucune, _répliquèrent-elles avec bonne humeur. La fine équipe continua de discuter pendant quelques minutes puis chacun retourna à son poste.

La policière fut saluée par quelques autres agents, ravis de la revoir, puis passa plusieurs heures à se mettre à jour dans la paperasse et les dernières enquêtes. La matinée se déroula dans le calme. Par conséquent ils décidèrent de sortir prendre leur pose déjeuné tous ensemble. Les cinq agents et leur consultant se rendirent, à pied, dans un petit café à côté de leur bureau. Ils s'installèrent à une table. Rich et Patterson étaient côte à côte. A sa gauche la blonde avait son amie Jane, elle-même près de son mari. Reade et Zapata occupaient les deux dernières places, l'un à côté de l'autre. En entrant Edgar lui avait galamment tenu la porte puis il avait poussé sa chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit. Ses petits gestes n'étaient pas passés inaperçus aux yeux de l'équipe. La brune n'avait pour autant pas prêté attention à leurs échanges silencieux, touchée par sa délicatesse. Néanmoins ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle. Son partenaire avait toujours été au petit soin. Trouvant le parfait équilibre entre galanterie et respect. Le repas défila à une vitesse phénoménale dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sur le chemin du retour le directeur adjoint reçu un coup de téléphone.  
_-Il y a eu une prise d'otage en ville. Apparemment ça serait lié à une de nos récentes enquêtes. Jane, Weller, ils nous attendent sur place. Rich, Patterson et Tasha vous coordonnez les opérations depuis le bureau, _annonça-t-il en reprenant son air professionnel.  
_-Je suis habilitée à retourner sur le terrain je peux venir avec vous, _répliqua la jeune femme ne voulant pas être mise de côté. Elle avait passé tellement de temps loin de son équipe. Travailler avec eux lui avait manqué et même si elle s'était sentie à sa place dès son retour Tasha souhaitait vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant. De plus elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être trois pour la tâche qu'il venait de leurs confier.  
_-Je n'en doute pas mais c'est ton premier jour il vaut mieux que tu reprennes en douceur. Ne t'inquiète pas il y aura plein de policier sur place. On va gérer, _conclut l'afro américain incapable de contrôler son angoisse à l'idée de la savoir face au danger à nouveau. Il était conscient qu'elle était apte à les accompagner. Elle avait toujours été la plus forte, la plus intelligente et la plus compétente dans leur partenariat. Seulement la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'elle lui faisait ses adieux, était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit et dans son cœur. L'hispanique les regarda partir après avoir échangé un regard perplexe avec ses deux meilleures amies. Aucune des trois jeunes femmes ne comprenait ce comportement. Après tout Reade avait toujours été heureux de collaborer avec sa coéquipière. Ils formaient une équipe parfaite, fonctionnant dans une harmonie inébranlable. Le seul conflit qu'ils avaient eu était juste avant son départ pour la CIA mais toute l'équipe savait que ça n'avait été qu'une conséquence de leurs sentiments inexprimés.  
_-J'imagine que tu dois être énervée. Je le serais à ta place mais il faut qu'on bouge. On a du boulot, _fit remarquer la blonde compatissante.  
_-Tu as raison mais quand la crise sera passé il va vraiment falloir que l'on discute.  
-C'est une excellente idée, _conclut l'informaticienne en observant la réaction de son collègue. Ils étaient tous conscient que la tension entre les deux partenaires avait augmenté en même temps que leur proximité. Ils allaient effectivement devoir se parler avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Environ deux heures plus tard la prise d'otage était terminée et les trois agents étaient de nouveau au bureau. Zapata se rendait au laboratoire des deux informaticiens après avoir coordonné la fin de l'opération avec la police locale lorsqu'elle croisa son collègue au détour d'un couloir.  
_-Tu es occupé ? _Demanda la jolie brune, appréhendant la suite de la conversation.  
_-Je n'ai rien d'urgent en cours pourquoi ? Tout va bien ?_  
_-Oui mais …Enfin il faut qu'on parle, _annonça-t-elle en l'emmenant vers un endroit moins fréquenté. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un corridor isolé.  
_-Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? Quel est le problème ? _La questionna-t-il intrigué.  
_-Le problème c'est ça. J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi, en particulier ces derniers mois. Je traversais une période difficile et je ne m'en serais pas sorti sans toi. Seulement maintenant je vais bien. Un chirurgien et deux psychologues l'ont confirmé alors s'il te plaît ne me mets plus de côté en opération. Je suis aussi compétente que vous tous et je n'apprécie pas que tu le remettes en question. On a déjà eu cette discussion par le passé. Je suis un agent de terrain et non pas une analyste, _déblatéra la jeune femme énervé. Elle avait l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière, quand tout allait mal entre eux.  
_-Tash' je suis désolé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te donner l'impression de douter de tes capacités. Tu es la meilleure agent que je connaisse. Ça n'a pas changé et ça ne changera jamais.  
-Alors quoi ? Tu crois que je suis instable à cause de ce qu'a fait mon psychopathe de père ? Je suis la même personne qu'il y a trois mois. La seule chose qui a changé c'est que maintenant vous savez.  
-Bien sûr que non je ne doute pas de ton état mental … Le truc c'est que … Non laisse tomber. Je te promets que je ne le referais plus. Je m'excuse sincèrement si je t'ai blessé ce n'était pas mon intention, _expliqua Edgar penaud. Il s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir fait souffrir et il comprenait son point de vue seulement ses émotions étaient puissantes, conflictuelles et contradictoires. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à organiser ses idées.  
_-Je ne t'en veux pas mais explique-moi s'il te plaît. Il se passe quelque chose, je le sens bien et je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute comme avant, _supplia-t-elle calmement. Les paroles sincères de son ami avaient apaisé sa colère mais elle avait encore besoin de comprendre.  
_-C'est rien. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter …  
-Tu es mon ami évidement que je suis préoccupée quand je sens que quelque chose te tourmente. On est là l'un pour l'autre.  
-Toujours, _murmura tendrement Reade en lui souriant faiblement. La brune s'approcha un peu plus, lui prit les mains et prononça d'une voix douce.  
_-Alors parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-La vérité Tasha c'est que ma réaction n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités mais tout à voir avec mes sentiments pour toi. Je n'arrive pas à oublier la douleur atroce que j'ai ressenti lorsque les ambulancier ont dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et que je pensais avoir perdu la femme que j'aime, _confessa le policier incapable de contenir ses sentiments plus longtemps. Quand elle entendit cette annonce le cœur de Natasha fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des mois; si ce n'est des années. Pourtant la policière n'arrivait pas à exprimer cette réciprocité à haute voix.  
_-Edgar, je, _commença-t-elle en bégayant._  
-Laisse tomber. Tu n'as pas à te sentir obliger de dire quoi que ce soit, _conclut le directeur adjoint en prenant son manque de réaction pour un rejet. Il partit dans son bureau sans se retourner, ne voulant pas rendre la situation plus difficile.

Zapata, quant à elle, resta dans le couloir à réfléchir, à accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois le choc absorbé elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment demander conseil à ses amis. Ils auraient une opinion plus objective et plus saine. En effet l'hispanique avait vécu dans la douleur et la peur pendant tellement longtemps que c'était difficile d'en sortir du jours au lendemain. A peine deux minutes après avoir reçu son message Kurt s'assit sur le sol, à ses côtés.  
_-Tu savais ?  
-Quoi ? _L'interrogea-t-il ne comprenant pas sa question.  
_-Est-ce que tu savais que Reade était amoureux de moi ? _Répéta la jeune femme plus fermement mais sans agressivité. Tasha voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir une réponse.  
_-Oui il m'en a parlé à l'hôpital quand tu étais dans le coma, mais pour être honnête je l'avais perçu bien avant. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'après avoir appris une telle nouvelle tu sois au plus bas ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas la même chose.  
-Est-ce que je suis vraiment si facile à décrypter ? D'abord les filles, ma famille, Amanda et maintenant toi …  
-Tu es loin d'être facile à analyser mais on te connait bien. En plus ça fait des années que votre relation a évolué. Ça a toujours été une évidence.  
-Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il … Enfin il y a bien eu une fois mais après coup nous avions convenu que c'étaient les antidouleurs.  
-Les médicaments n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. Le fait est Tasha que tu t'accordes bien moins de crédit que nous le faisons. Je pense que si tu te voyais comme il te voit vos problèmes de communication seraient réglés. Je peux te demander pourquoi tu ne lui as pas avoué tes sentiments ?  
-J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé seulement je ne savais pas comment mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Tu l'as dit toi-même ; il me met sur un piédestal et je n'ai jamais été doué pour exprimer mes sentiments. Quant à mes relations passés, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. C'étaient soit des bookmakers soit des crétins rencontrés dans un bar. Reade est merveilleux et ce que j'éprouve pour lui c'est tellement réel.  
-Il faut que tu lui expliques comme tu viens de le faire. Sincèrement on est tous plus ou moins bousillé par notre boulot et par la vie mais dans ce genre de situation tous ce qu'on a c'est l'honnêteté. Je te l'ai déjà dit ; tu mérites d'être heureuse et vous deux ça pourrait marché, _rassura le jeune père. La brune s'apprêta à répliquer quand son téléphone sonna. Son ami la regarda d'un air interrogatif.  
_-Franck et son équipe sont en ville et ils sont libres pour la soirée. Il voulait savoir si on était disponible pour aller prendre un verre.  
-C'est parfait. Tu lui dis de venir à l'appartement comme ça on passe la soirée tous ensemble dans une atmosphère décontractée et quand tu te sens prête tu le prends à part pour lui parler.  
-Tu n'as pas à faire ça je peux …  
-J'y tiens. On pourrait apprendre à connaitre cette équipe dans des circonstances ordinaires. J'ai pu voir que l'on avait pas mal de point commun. En plus si j'explique à Jane que je n'ai rien fait pour vous aider elle risque d'avoir des envies de meurtre, _conclut Weller en souriant.

Elle se mit à rire à cette remarque en imaginant parfaitement la réaction de sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme n'était pas certaine de ce qui allait se passer par la suite mais elle savait que Kurt avait raison. Ils devaient parler à cœur ouvert et l'appartement de leurs collègues serait un terrain neutre. Tasha était encore sous le choc. Il l'aimait. C'était à la fois inespéré mais aussi terrifiant. Peut-être qu'enfin elle allait avoir cette fin de conte de fée dont sa grand-mère n'arrêtait pas de lui parler quand elle était enfant.


	25. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Quelques heures après la déclaration de Reade toute l'équipe ainsi que les agents Novak, Bishop, Kennedy, Kick et James se retrouvèrent à l'appartement de Jane et Kurt pour passer une soirée entre amis. L'ambiance était au beau fixe et tout le monde s'entendait à merveille.

_-J'ai appris que vous étiez en ville pour une enquête. Avez-vous retrouvé la personne disparue? _Demanda la jeune tatouée curieuse. Elle était près du bar en compagnie de Tasha ainsi que de Franck pendant que les autres agents étaient au salon poursuivant une conversation sur les différents endroit que leur travail leur avait permis de visiter.  
_-Heureusement oui, ce petit garçon peut dormir dans son lit ce soir et chose rare dans ce type d'enlèvement, il n'a pas été violenté. Ce genre de dénouement c'est toujours un soulagement.  
-J'imagine, franchement je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour continuer ce boulot après plus de vingt ans de services. Surtout que la plupart de vos victimes sont très jeunes. Ça doit être dur à supporter en particulier quand les missions se finissent mal. D'ailleurs comment est-ce que Kick a géré l'enquête ? Elle avait l'air perturbé tout à l'heure, _l'interrogea Zapata concernée. La brune avait énormément conversé avec la jeune consultante ces dernières semaines. Elles avaient partagé leurs expériences personnelles et s'étaient rapprochés.  
_-L'enquête concernait la fin du démantèlement de Légion alors ça l'a un peu remué mais elle va bien. Plus le temps passe et plus elle arrive à faire face à son passé. Elle m'a également dit que vous aviez pas mal parlé depuis un mois.  
-Oui j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'adapter après être rentré de l'hôpital et j'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil. Tu avais raison, ça fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un qui comprend vraiment.  
-Même si je saisis tout à fait ce raisonnement tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, de jours comme de nuit, _fit remarquer Jane bienveillante.  
_-Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste quelques cauchemars. En plus de ça je n'étais pas vraiment seule, _avoua la brune, tournant son regard vers son partenaires. En comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire son amie se mit à rire.  
_-A ce que je vois Kick et toi avez vraiment beaucoup plus de point en commun que je ne le pensais. Enfin je ne peux pas dire que ça soit une surprise, _énonça l'homme en souriant malicieusement.  
_-Alors tu as remarqué ? _Supposa l'hispanique peu surprise. Même si leurs collaboration n'avait duré que quelques semaines dix ans auparavant elle avait immédiatement remarqué l'intuition sans faille de son ainé._  
-Tu parles du fait qu'elle et Bishop se tournent autours depuis des mois ou que tu sois amoureuse de ton coéquipier. Je ne suis peut-être plus tout jeune mais je suis loin d'être stupide. Puis-je me permettre un conseil ?  
-Je ne suis plus à un près. Puis ce n'est pas comme si toute l'équipe s'y était mise.  
-On ne veut que votre bonheur. Après tout vous êtes tellement adorables. Je te promets que si tu pouvais vous voir d'un point de vue extérieur tu comprendrais. Pendant le repas de ce midi il était littéralement en admiration. En plus après la discussion que vous avez eu tout à l'heure je pense que tu peux considérer que ses sentiments pour toi sont réels.  
-Je suis complètement d'accord. Dans nos enquêtes on côtoie un grand nombre de proches terrifiés par la peur et l'incertitude mais ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux au moment où l'on visionnait la vidéo était bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Ta peur est légitime mais il ne faut pas que tu la laisses t'empêcher d'avancer.  
-Tu as traverser tellement d'épreuves avec un courage incroyable. Je me rappelle au début de ma relation avec Kurt je ne pensais pas mériter un tel bonheur. Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as conseillé ?  
-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de trop réfléchir et profiter du moment présent parce que tout le monde a le droit au bonheur.  
-T'es plutôt douée pour donner des conseils. Tu devrais penser à les suivre. Enfin je ne suis pas du genre à donner mon avis dans un domaine que je maîtrise très mal. Mesdames je vais vous laisser pour m'assurer qu'ils ne soulent pas James parce qu'il est hors de question que je le gère ivre mais penses-y s'il te plait, _conclut Franck en partant rejoindre les autres.  
_-Je comprend pourquoi il t'avait fait une grande impression. Ce sont des personnes géniales. Son comportement me fait d'ailleurs un peu pensé à celui qu'à Kurt envers Sarah, Patterson et toi._

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent pendant quelques minutes quand elles furent rejointes par leurs deux collègues féminines.  
_-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. Est-ce qu'on a loupé quelques choses ? _Demanda Patterson guillerette.  
_-En dehors de Franck qui a fait son Franck rien de spécial. Juste en passant, la chose dont on a parlé l'autre fois, il a remarqué, _exposa Zapata._  
-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça m'étonne. Enfin ce que moi j'aimerais bien savoir c'est ce qu'il se passe. Au dernière nouvelle vous étiez plus proche que jamais ? _Interrogea la seconde blonde intriguée.  
_-Oh rien de spécial en dehors du fait que Reade a voulu se la jouer mâle alpha ultra protecteur. Quand Tasha a voulu une explication il s'est transformé en Roméo pour lui faire une jolie déclaration d'amour mais il est parti juste après, _expliqua l'informaticienne en prenant un verre.  
_-Tu es ivre, _fit remarquer l'hispanique en parlant à sa collègue.  
_-Non c'est pas vrai.  
-Tu es bien ivre et pour l'instant de l'eau te ferra le plus grand bien. Elle a néanmoins globalement bien résumé la situation, _éclaircie Jane à la jeune consultante en retirant le verre des mains de sa coéquipière.  
_-Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis ?  
-Non sa déclaration m'a vraiment surprise et il a dû prendre ça pour de la gêne parce qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de répondre. Je sais qu'il faut que j'aille lui parler mais aussi irrationnel que ça puisse paraître c'est la chose la plus effrayante que je n'ai jamais eu à faire. Même si ses sentiments sont réciproques et qu'on tentait le coup il y a environ un million de choses qui pourraient mal tourner.  
-C'est vrai et personne ne peut garantir que tout ira bien seulement je pense que ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer. Si j'avais la chance de passer ne serait-ce que quelques jours de plus avec David je prendrais le risque. A l'époque j'ai laissé ma peur prendre le dessus et j'ai gâché un temps précieux. Vous vous aimez alors même si l'on risque de mourir à tout moment dans notre travail ça ne veut pas dire que l'on ne doit pas saisir le moindre petit moment de bonheur.  
-Patterson est-ce que tu vas bien ? _Questionnèrent ses amies d'une seule voix, préoccupées par son discours.  
_-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. L'alcool me rend mélancolique mais je vais bien, _rassura la blonde. Elles se regardèrent sceptiques mais n'insistèrent pas sachant qu'elle n'était pas en état de parler. Cependant les deux agentes se promirent de garder un œil sur leur collègue.  
_-Tu sais quand Mel s'est évadé j'étais terrorisée. Cet homme était littéralement ma plus grande peur.  
-C'était ton bourreau alors ça me paraît naturel, _interrompit Tasha. _  
-Je sais mais ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir. J'étais terrorisée mais je me suis battue. Ce n'était même pas pour moi mais pour la petite fille qu'il avait kidnappée. Une enfant à laquelle je tenais et qui aurait très bien put devenir comme moi, ou même pire. Dans cet entrepôt tu as fait face à ton pire cauchemar mais tu t'es battue pour libérer ta famille de son emprise. Même si on ne se connait pas toutes très bien je suis certaine c'est que l'on sait à quel point les sentiments peuvent être à la fois effrayants et merveilleux. Personne peut te blâmer d'être effrayée. Seulement cette fois-ci la seule question qu'il faut que tu te poses c'est est-ce que tu es prête à te battre pour ton bonheur avec la même force que tu le ferais pour sauver une personne que tu aimes ?  
-Si jamais tu ne fais pas carrière au FBI tu devrais penser à devenir avocate. Tu es très convaincante.  
-Ne te rabats pas vers l'ironie elle a raison, _rétorqua Jane en souriant.  
_-C'est vrai, les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je le ferais. Je vous le promets. J'ai vraiment besoin que les choses changent. Il faut juste que je me sente prête._

Les quatre acolytes continuèrent à discuter de chose et d'autres pendant un long moment, apprenant à faire plus ample connaissance, sans se douter qu'elles étaient aussi le sujet de conversation des hommes de leurs équipes respectives.  
_-Vous et votre femme avez un très bel appartement. Tout à l'heure j'ai aperçu une chambre d'enfant, vous en avez ? _Interrogea James.  
_-J'ai une petite fille mais elle vit avec sa mère dans le Colorado. J'essaye de la voir le plus souvent possible mais ce n'est pas facile avec nos travails.  
-J'ai connu ça c'est vrai que ce boulot complique énormément la vie privée, _annonça Franck.  
_-Une vie privée, comme si l'un de nous en avez une, _ironisa Bishop.  
_-Parle pour toi et puis sincèrement ce n'est qu'une question de choix, _sous-entenda le jeune informaticien en parlant de la relation ambiguë qu'entretenait ses deux amis.  
_-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, _approuva Kurt en regardant son collègue. En apercevant le manège de ses cadets l'agent Novak se mit à rire.  
_-Il n'y a rien de drôle, _déclara John.  
_-Moi je trouve la situation assez ironique. Vous travaillez dans des conditions extrêmement dangereuses tout les jours mais dès que cela devient personnel c'est tout de suite plus compliqué, _ajouta Rich avec son air habituel oscillant entre provocation et vérité générale. Etonnement les hommes présents dans la pièce se mirent à rire sachant très bien que le consultant était dans le vrai. Ils dialoguèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. A un moment donné Edgar fut pris d'une envie de contempler sa collègue. Il put s'apercevoir qu'elle l'observait. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent les deux jeunes gens comprirent qu'il était temps de faire face à des années de non-dits. La brune se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les cinq hommes.  
_-On peut parler ? _Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
_-Bien sûr, _murmura-t-il. Il se séparèrent du groupe pour se diriger en direction de la terrasse, le tout sous les regards attentifs de leur famille de cœur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait lui dire sa meilleure amie mais ils savaient tout les deux que cette discussion pouvait changer leurs vies de bien des manières.


	26. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Une fois la porte vitrée close les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent seuls sur le balcon de leurs amis, face à l'une des plus belles vues de la ville sur les grattes ciels. La brune enfila son manteau puis appuya son dos contre la rambarde de façon à lui faire face. L'angoisse était très présente pour chacun d'eux seulement ils savaient que cette conversation était nécessaire. Reade craignait que son impulsivité lui fasse perdre sa meilleure amie. Malgré la myriade de sentiments contradictoires qui l'animait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement belle. Ce n'était pas seulement physique. Son aura naturelle la rendait irrésistible. Zapata ne savait tout simplement pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

_-Ecoute Tasha ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ne concerne que moi. Tu n'as absolument pas à te sentir forcée de répondre quoi que ce soit, _commença-t-il pour la rassurer. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses sentiments aient un impact négatif sur elle. Son bonheur était sa priorité.  
_-S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. Il faut que l'on dialogue, nous le savons tous les deux. Tes paroles me regardent également et même si je sais que je ne suis en rien obligée d'en parler j'ai des choses à dire. Seulement je ne suis pas douée pour tout ça. Les discussions à cœur ouvert, parler de mes émotions ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Alors est-ce que tu peux me laisser m'exprimer jusqu'à ce que j'ai réussi à formuler quelque chose de cohérents et me répondre honnêtement? J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as réellement en tête, _demanda l'hispanique mal à l'aise mais déterminée à faire avancer leur relation une bonne fois pour toute.  
_-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, _répondit l'afro américain conscient que ce n'était pas une chose facile pour elle.  
_-Est-ce que tu le pensais ?_ Interrogea Zapata de but en blanc.  
-_Quoi? _S'intrigua le directeur adjoint également troublé.  
_-Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, sur l'entrepôt et plus généralement tes sentiments pour moi, est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ? Ces derniers mois ont été très éprouvants et tu as été incroyable alors je comprendrais totalement si tu avais été perturbé par tout ça. Seulement il faut que je sache si c'était réel.  
-C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Tous ce qui est arrivée depuis ton enlèvement m'a ouvert les yeux. Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un idiot. Je n'aurais jamais du te mettre de côté pendant l'opération mais je pensais tous ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai cru mourir quand les médecins nous ont dit que à quel point ton état était grave. Tasha je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi.  
-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose,_ interrompit la brune angoissée. Elle était plus qu'heureuse d'entendre ses mots seulement tout paraissait si irréel qu'elle avait besoin d'être honnête pour lâcher prise. Par le passé, ils avaient expérimenté les dégâts que pouvaient faire les secrets et aucun d'eux ne voulait revivre ça.  
_-On est ami quoiqu'il arrive. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu n'as pas avoir peur de me parler,_ expliqua l'afro américain perturbé par son comportement. Elle semblait terrifiée. Il savait qu'ouvrir son cœur n'était pas chose facile pour sa meilleure amie mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point. Ça le rendait triste d'imaginer l'enfer qu'elle avait dû traverser pour en arriver là.  
_-Je me souviens de notre discussion, juste avant mon arrêt cardiaque, je m'en souviens jusqu'au dernier mot.  
-Mais, tu avais dit que … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? Après tout tu venais de vivre un enfer personne ne pourrait te juger d'avoir dit des choses que tu regrettes.  
-Reade, je ne regrette rien. J'avais peur et j'étais trop instable pour me lancer dans une conversation pareille mais je n'ai jamais rien regretté. Pendant les premiers jours je n'avais vraiment aucun souvenir mais plus le temps passait plus les flashbacks revenaient. C'était confus et douloureux. J'ai mis du temps à accepter ce qu'il s'était passé et à démêler mes pensées mais quand ça a été fait j'ai réalisé que le moment où j'ai repris conscience dans tes bras était le seul où je m'étais senti en sécurité. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé le mois dernier après mon cauchemar. Sans même t'en rendre compte tu es capable de me faire ressentir des choses que je n'avais ressenti auparavant et c'est terrifiant mais c'est aussi vraiment merveilleux. La vérité Edgar est que ça fait un moment que j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, un très long moment. Seulement je n'avais pas imaginé qu'ils puissent être réciproques alors je me suis tût même quand tu m'as demandé d'être ton témoin de mariage. Tous ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est ton bonheur. Je ne voulais rien dire même si ça me brisait le cœur. Simplement je croyais que j'allais mourir, je le croyais vraiment et avant que ça arrive je devais être honnête. C'était totalement égoïste et j'en suis désolée, _confessa la jolie brune émue aux larmes. Elle avait gardé ses sentiments enfouis pendant tellement longtemps que formuler sa peine à haute voix était douloureux.  
_-Oh Tasha, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et ce n'est pas près de changer, _soupira Edgar en s'approchant d'elle. L'idée qu'elle ait traversé toutes ses épreuves, seule, uniquement pour lui, le rendait triste. Elle était sa raison de vivre. Délicatement il continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Il leva le bras et lui caressa la joue avec une tendresse infinie, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Envoûtée par l'intensité du moment l'hispanique ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer son visage contre sa paume pour prolonger le contact. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle n'avait jamais connu ce type de sensations auparavant.  
_-Reade, _murmura-t-elle d'anticipation.  
_-Tu es tellement merveilleuse. Le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu es la femme la plus intelligente, drôle, gentille, compatissante et douce que je n'ai jamais vu. Les épreuves que tu as vécues ton rendu extrêmement forte mais tu n'as jamais perdu ton cœur d'or. Tu es aussi incroyablement belle. Ton sourire et ton rire suffisent à mon bonheur. Je t'aime Natasha. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Seulement avant que tu ne me le dises je n'avais jamais cru qu'une femme aussi extraordinaire puisse ressentir quelque chose pour un homme comme moi. Maintenant, si tu m'y autorises et seulement si tu m'y autorises, j'aimerais vraiment t'embrasser. _

Leurs visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Il lui susurrait des mots doux tout en effleurant son nez avec le sien. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, accélérant en parfaite synchronisation face à la vague d'émotions qui les parcouraient.  
_-Tu es toujours aussi gentleman, _souffla la jeune femme profondément touchée. Autant d'amour et de joie dans un même moment était inédit pour elle mais c'était tellement agréable que Natasha se promit de ne plus jamais fuir face à ses sentiments. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait plus de vivre sa vie.  
_-Tu ne mérites que le meilleurs, _répliqua le brun en l'observant comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Zapata sourit et hocha la tête pour lui donner son autorisation. Quand elle sentit les lèvres de son coéquipier se poser sur les siennes la policière arrêta de penser. Elle n'était capable de rien d'autre que profiter du moment. Les lèvres de son partenaire bougeaient en rythme avec les siennes, ses mains étaient autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle avait nouée les siennes derrière sa nuque. Au bout de quelques secondes leurs langues se rencontrèrent leur baiser devint encore plus sensuel et profond. Edgar, quant à lui, n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Être avec Tasha était si naturel. Ils étaient en osmose, une harmonie parfaite qui ne demandait qu'à exister. C'était comme s'ils avaient déjà passé leurs vies ensembles. Ça sonnait tellement juste qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de continuer. Environ deux minutes plus tard les deux jeune gens durent se séparer par manque d'air.  
_-J'en rêvais depuis un long moment et je dois dire que j'étais bien en dessous de la réalité, _avoua la brune en souriant malicieusement. Ils éclatèrent de rire, libérés de toute frustration et de toute tristesse. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité il n'y avait ni menaces, ni mensonges ou faux semblants. Ils étaient heureux tout simplement.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes le duo resta enlacé, à observer les lumières de la ville en échangeant tendres baisers et douces paroles.  
-_C'est ce que les filles te cachaient pendant l'enquête. Je m'étais confiée à elles et même si elles ont essayé de me convaincre de te parler un grand nombre de fois, Jane et Patterson ne souhaitaient pas trahir mon secret, _annonça Natasha en mettant carte sur table._  
-Je comprend et pour le coup ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ta disparition. Elles n'avaient aucune raison de m'en parler sans ton accord. On a tous les deux traversées des passes difficiles mais il faut que l'on se promette de tout se dire. A partir de maintenant on doit être totalement honnête l'un envers l'autre et quoi qu'il arrive nous l'affronterons ensemble.  
-C'est promis, _sourit la jolie brune en scellant cette parole d'un baiser.

Les amoureux continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques minutes puis décidèrent de rentrer rejoindre leurs amis. Main dans la main, ils s'installèrent à leurs côtés en faisant comme si de rien n'était. En les voyant arriver ainsi la joyeuse bande ne put s'empêcher d'échanger des regards complices. Néanmoins ils ne firent aucun commentaire, souhaitant respecter leurs vies privées.  
_-Quoi, pas de « on vous l'avez dit » ou de « tu vois qu'on avait raison » ? Sincèrement je suis déçue, _taquina Zapata avec humour. Ils se mirent tous à rire de manière bon enfant. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce que le futur le réservait. Avec leur métier ils savaient tous que l'horizon ne serait pas toujours sans nuage mais une chose était sûre, avec autant d'amours et d'amitié, ils pourraient affronter le monde entier.


	27. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

Une fois la soirée terminé nouveaux et anciens amis se saluèrent en se promettant de se revoir rapidement. En effet, après un long moment chacun rentra chez soi heureux d'avoir pris le temps de faire connaissance. Après ces au revoir Reade et Zapata, qui étaient inséparables depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués qu'ils leurs sentiments, étaient donc parti en direction du parking près de chez leurs amis pour récupérer leurs véhicules. Ils étaient actuellement en train de s'embrasser intensément. La brune avait le dos contre sa voiture et ses mains étaient accrochés aux épaules de son partenaire. Elle en avait besoin pour ne pas s'écrouler tant la sensualité du moment rendait ses jambes flageollantes. Le jeune homme avait passé ses mains autours de sa taille, sous son chemisier, en profitant pour caresser sa peau. Ses délicats mouvements le long de ses flancs la rendait folle.  
_-Je n'ai aucune envie que cette soirée s'achève, _murmura Edgar essoufflé après s'être écarté pour reprendre son souffle.  
_-Elle n'a pas à s'arrêter, tout du moins pas tout de suite_, rétorqua malicieusement Tasha, redoutant légèrement que sa proposition soit trop audacieuse.  
_-Ton appartement ou le mien ? _L'interrogea-t-il parfaitement conscient du sous-entendu.  
_-Lequel est le moins loin ? _

A cette remarque le policier se mit à rire et lui prit la main. Ils montèrent dans la voiture en direction de son immeuble, qui était plus proche. Le trajet se déroula de manière silencieuse mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant. Au contraire l'ambiance était paisible et chaleureuse. Ils étaient bien l'un avec l'autre. Environ quinze minutes plus tard les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à destination et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes se refermèrent le jeune couple recommença à s'embrasser. Cette étreinte était bien plus douce. Elle résumait l'amour et la tendresse inexprimés depuis toutes ses années. L'hispanique s'écarta et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.  
_-Je t'aime tellement, je n'avais jamais connu ça avant, _avoua-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
_-Je ressens exactement la même chose c'est incroyable, _lui répondit-il envouté. Main dans la main ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du directeur adjoint. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, la laissa passer devant, referma la porte, la fit se retourner en la prenant par le poignet et l'embrassa avec une fougue à couper le souffle. Au bout de quelques minutes Zapata se retrouva planqué contre la porte à profiter de la sensation de ses lèvres qui se baladaient sur la peau de son cou. Il la cajolait, lui murmurait des mots doux, pinçant sa peau au rythme de ses soupirs.  
_-Ed', _murmura la jolie brune étourdie par tant de délicatesse et de plaisir. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi attentionné avec elle. Être au centre de l'attention était inédit pour elle mais la sensation était grisante.  
_-Tu est sûre ? _Interrogea Reade incertain. Le désir était à son comble pour le jeune homme. Plus d'une fois il avait rêvé de lui faire, l'amour, de la sentir tremblante de plaisir pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était son monde mais ce moment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre était bien au-dessus de toutes ses espérances. Seulement il voulait s'assurer que sa partenaire en était au même point.  
_-Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de toute ma vie, _assura la jeune femme émue. Elle pouvait sentir son désir contre elle. Néanmoins il était prêt à tout arrêté et faire passer son bien être en premier. Pour la première fois elle se sentait totalement en sécurité et libre de lâcher prise.

Tendrement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en faisant glisser sa veste au sol. Au même rythme elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Sans cesser de s'embrasser et en continuant leur effeuillage ils avancèrent vers la chambre. Pendant le trajet Edgar lui avait retiré sa veste ainsi que sa blouse. Les deux amants ne portaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements et leurs pantalons respectifs lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Avec la plus grande délicatesse il l'allongea sur son lit et se plaça au-dessus, ne faisant reposer qu'une partie de son poids sur elle. Reade se recula un peu et l'admira. Elle était tellement belle que s'en était irréel. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir la chance de la tenir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de l'aimer comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Il comptait bien se consacrer entièrement à elle pour lui montrer l'étendue de ses sentiments. Tasha était bouleversée par tant de convoitise et elle fondit littéralement quand il s'approcha d'elle une nouvelle fois.

Le policier, incapable de retenir son désir plus longtemps, se pencha à nouveau et recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le jeune homme avait bien compris que c'était son point faible et il comptait bien s'en servir. Il remontait jusqu'à son oreille, traçant sensuellement un chemin à l'aide de ses lèvres, pinçant sa peau au passage et mordillant son lobe. Elle n'était plus capable de se concentrer. Le plaisir qu'il l'envahissait lors de simples baisers était bien plus fort que ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. La brune frémissait d'anticipation en imaginant ce qu'approfondir leur étreinte pourrait lui faire ressentir. Zapata inversa leurs position et commença à explorer chaque partie de ce corps si souvent désiré. Elle posa sa bouche sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte du torse de son amant. A son tour, sa respiration s'accéléra sous l'effet de ses caresses et il sentit son membre se tendre encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En arrivant au niveau de sa ceinture elle remonta subitement vers son visage. Leurs lèvres étaient comme aimantés, incapables de se détacher tellement leurs contacts étaient agréables, enivrants. Ils étaient incapables d'arrêter de s'embrasser ou de se toucher.

Ils continuèrent leur étreinte pendant quelques minutes, prenant le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre ainsi que leurs points sensibles quand Edgar la retourna une nouvelle fois, faisant en sorte d'être sur le dessus. Il fit descendre ses mains le long de ses flancs avec une lenteur insupportable puis déboutonna son pantalon en appliquant une légère pressions sur son bas ventre. Tasha ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant une vague de plaisir monter en elle. Complètement étourdit elle le sentit faire descendre son jean le long de ses jambes puis le vit en faire de même avec le sien. Quand leurs intimités uniquement séparés par de fins sous-vêtements rentrèrent en contact un grognement sortit de leurs bouches. Soudain l'hispanique sentit qu'il dégrafait son soutient gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard le jeune homme fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou jusqu'à ses seins. Il les mordillait, les léchait, embrasait la moindre parcelle de cette poitrine si souvent désirée. Il titillait ses tétons dressés par le plaisir, pinçant le droit, le frôlant à l'aide de ses doigts pendant que de ses lèvres il embrassait l'autre, le cajolait. Zapata était complètement étourdit par toutes ses sensations. Ses caresses, ses mains et sa bouche sur sa peau la rendait folle.

Reade continua en déposant une multitude de baiser le long de son ventre puis descendit vers son intimité. Il lui enlevant sa culotte puis l'embrassa avec douceur. Pendant plusieurs minutes de faire grimper le plaisir à l'aide de ses doigts et de sa langue. Il introduisit un doigt en elle pendant que sa langue tournait autour de son clitoris. En la voyant commencer à perdre le contrôle, en entendant ses cris devenir plus fort, sa respiration s'accélérer le brun en ajouta un second puis un troisième en continuant à les faire tourner au même rythme, la rendant complètement folle.  
_-Plus vite, _supplia-t-elle au bord de l'explosion.  
_-A vos ordre, _répondit-il souriant. Il accéléra ses mouvements progressivement en la sentant perdre pied. La jeune femme était dans un autre monde. Le plaisir irradiait tout son être et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ses mains étaient sur la nuque de son amant et tous ce qu'elle était capable de faire était de profiter.  
_-Oh oui mon dieu, oui, _se mit-elle à crier à peine une minute plus tard. Il sentit la sentit se contracter sous ses doigts et la vit se mettre à trembler de plaisir. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'extase et l'orgasme qui s'empara d'elle était bien plus puissant que tous ce qu'elle avait connus. Quand il la vit se détendre le jeune homme remonta pour l'embrasser tendrement. Pendant quelques minutes ils firent redescendre la température, amoureusement enlacés en continuant avec leurs douces caresses. Puis sentant son érection contre elle Tasha s'empressa de lui enlever son caleçon pour le prendre en main. Reade grogna de plaisir à ce contact tout en continuant à caresser le corps de sa belle. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps il lui écarta les jambes et lui silencieusement demanda son accord. Il la pénétra lentement et tendrement puis il s'arrêta pour lui donner le temps de s'adapter à sa présence. La jolie brune gémit en le sentant entrer en elle. Aucun de ses précédents compagnons n'avait été aussi doux et prévenant. Habituellement ils faisaient passer leur plaisir avant le sien mais là c'était tout l'inverse. Reade n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il était tendre, délicat et attentionné. Il se mit à bouger doucement tout en l'embrassant et Zapata perdit pied à nouveau. Les sensations étaient grisantes. Les vas et viens commencèrent et Tasha noua ses jambes autours de la taille de son amant pour plus de confort. Ils bougeaient en harmonie sans jamais se lâcher du regard. Edgar pouvait sentir les ongles de sa compagne se planter dans son dos. Plus le temps passait plus le feu qui les animait devenait intense. Leurs mouvements se faisaient plus désordonnés. Leurs gémissements devenaient des cris francs et puissants. Leurs baisers et leurs regards étaient remplis d'amour. Bientôt ils ne résistèrent plus et lorsqu'Edgar senti les parois intimes de son amantes se resserrer sur lui il atteint le septième ciel. Dans le même temps que la jeune femme était transportée par son deuxième orgasme. Après être redescendu de leur nuage les deux jeunes gens s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et s'endormirent l'esprit encore embrumé par le plaisir.

Ils avaient attendus des années avant d'assouvir leurs pulsions mais cette nuit d'amours était la plus incroyable qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. C'était bien plus qu'une incroyable partie de jambe en l'air, c'était le témoignage de leur amours, de leur complicité. Une chose était certaine c'était que désormais il ne laisserait plus rien les séparer.


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Le lendemain matin Edgar fut, une nouvelle fois, le premier à émerger. Ce n'était pas étonnant car sa coéquipière n'avait jamais été du matin et il ne pensait pas que ça serait près de changer. Le jeune homme ne réalisait toujours pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Son impulsivité ne lui avait finalement pas nuit. C'était même tout le contraire. Il n'en revenait pas qu'une femme aussi merveilleuse que Natasha puisse être amoureuse de lui. Néanmoins le directeur adjoint prenait en considération le fait qu'elle devait ressentir la même chose et que ce manque de confiance personnel leur avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Reade baissa la tête et observa femme dans ses bras en souriant. Elle était incroyablement belle. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'admirer. Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse, à tous les aspects. Ils avaient été dans une communion parfaite. Leur union, ce plaisir incommensurable avaient été le témoignage d'un amour puissant bien trop longtemps réprimés. En tournant la tête vers le radio réveil l'afro américain réalisa qu'il était temps de la réveiller s'ils voulaient avoir le temps de se préparer. Avec délicatesse il commença à faire de petits mouvements contre sa peau tout en déposant de tendre baiser dans son cou. La jolie brune se mit à remuer puis ouvrit les yeux en souriant. Elle se retourna, passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser.  
_-Salut,_ murmura le jeune homme en collant leurs fronts.  
_-Salut,_ répliqua-t-elle en fermant les yeux, appréciant la douceur de ce réveil. Le jeune couple continua cette tendre étreinte pendant plusieurs minutes.  
_-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi. Ed', cette nuit était vraiment incroyable.  
-Je suis assez d'accord, _rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.  
_-Non mais je suis sérieuse. Enfin c'était vraiment sensationnel mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, _expliqua Tasha. Elle s'apprêta à commencer une nouvelle phrase quand il l'interrompit.  
_-Je sais, moi aussi, _affirma Reade en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un cours moment puis se levèrent préparer un petit déjeuner. Le jeune couple mangea en amoureux.  
_-Il faut que l'on passe chez moi avant d'aller travailler pour que je puisse me changer et prendre deux ou trois choses.  
-Oui et aussi chez Jane et Kurt pour récupérer ta voiture. Avoir deux voitures sera plus pratique si l'on a une enquête. Ce n'est pas que je veuille me cacher au contraire mais il faut que l'on reste …  
-Professionnels je suis complètement d'accord ne t'inquiète pas. On a toujours bien fonctionné ensemble et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais gâcher ça. Quand on est au travail rien ne change que notre relation soit publique ou non. On continue à agir normalement. Parfois ça voudra dire que l'on sera en désaccord. En tant que directeur adjoint tu devras prendre des décisions qui n'iront pas dans mon sens et parfois on sera sur le terrain dans des situations très dangereuses mais je ne veux aucun traitement particulier.  
-Je te le promet. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'arrivera plus jamais. J'ai laissé mon inquiétude prendre le dessus et même si je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui est arrivé par la suite je n'ai pas pris la bonne décision.  
-J'aurais aussi été terrifiée à ta place mais si ça doit se reproduire, si l'un de nous est blessé ou part sur une mission risquée, on en parle, on communique, _proposa l'hispanique en lui volant un baiser. Ils étaient maintenant dans la cuisine, en train de faire la vaisselle. Parler de leurs sentiments et de leur situation aussi ouvertement était inédit pour eux mais très réconfortant. Tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé, toutes les épreuves et les peines mais aussi de bonheur et de joie les avaient menés à ce moment. Ils se sentaient plus fort que jamais.

Heureux d'avoir mis les choses à plat ils se préparèrent dans la bonne humeur puis partirent en direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme. En sortant de l'ascenseur ils purent voir sa jeune voisine en bonne compagnie.  
_-Non mais j'hallucine ce n'est vraiment pas trop tôt.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe _? Interrogea Edgar intrigué  
_-Tu vois l'homme à la veste kaki en train d'embrasser Amanda, _commença Tasha en souriant malicieusement.  
_-Oui pourquoi, tu le connais ? _Continua-t-il incapable de distinguer plus de détail à cette distance. Ils avancèrent tranquillement.  
_-Si l'on considère que c'est mon petit frère on peut dire ça, _expliqua la brune. Reade la regarda et sourit malicieusement. Une fois arrivée devant le nouveau couple elle se racla la gorge. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement gènes.  
_-Hey sœurette comment ça va ?  
-Je vais très bien et toi aussi à ce que je vois,_ taquina-t-elle gentiment. Amanda et le policier se mirent à rire devant la joute verbale.  
_-Effectivement ça va bien. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais être en retard alors à plus, _rétorqua Luke en embrassant légèrement la blonde.  
_-On se voit plus tard. Toi et moi on se fait une soirée entre fille très rapidement, _murmura-t-elle à l'étudiante.  
_-Oui je confirme, _rétorqua la jeune femme en regardant son accompagnateur de manière appuyée. Elles se mirent à rire puis partirent chacune de leur côté.

Juste avant de se rendre à son travail, voyant que les deux amies étaient occupées, le jeune hispanique prit à part le petit ami de sa sœur.  
_-Tu as vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et tu sembles tenir à elle alors je ne m'attarderais pas. Seulement Tasha a traversé l'enfer bien trop de fois alors même si je n'ai absolument rien contre toi si tu lui fais du mal je ne serais pas si gentil.  
-Je comprend mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle et je veux passer ma vie à ses côtés. Pour rien au monde je ne la ferais souffrir, _affirma Edgar parfaitement compréhensif.  
_-Je vois ça. Dans ce cas je peux aller travailler tranquillement, _conclut Luke avant de saluer poliment son interlocuteur. Il était heureux de voir que sa grande sœur était tombée sur quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait enfin trouvé la paix qu'elle méritait.  
_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? _Demanda Zapata en revenant quelques minutes plus tard après avoir récupéré tout ce dont elle avait besoin.  
_-Juste ce que tout frère qui se respecte aurait dit.  
-Je vois._

La jolie brune leva les yeux au ciel et sourit touchée. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez leurs collègues pour récupérer la voiture laissé la veille puis allèrent travaillé. La journée se passa tranquillement. L'enquête qu'ils avaient à résoudre relevait de la routine pour une équipe si performante. Entre interrogatoires, recherches de preuves, papotages et déjeuné entre fille animé de détails croustillants aucun des agents ne vit le temps passé. Natasha et Jane firent même leur possible pour que Patterson accepte l'invitation à dîner d'un jeune technicien, Lincoln. Une fois la paperasse terminé et l'heure de rentrée arrivé chacun partit de son côté. L'informaticienne alla prendre un verre entre amis avec Rich et Boston. Le jeune couple alla diner en ville puis termina la soirée par un bain en amoureux puis ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Quant aux jeunes mariés ils rentrèrent chez eux, prêt à se faire un repas en amoureux.  
_-Je suis vraiment ravie pour Reade et Zapata. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux aujourd'hui. Je trouve ça très impressionnant qu'ils arrivent à faire la balance entre professionnel et vie privée aussi facilement, _commença Jane en mettant les assiettes sur la table.  
_-Honnêtement ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Ils travaillent en gérant leurs sentiments depuis des années et les seules frictions qu'ils aient eu étaient dû à leurs frustrations et non à ce qu'ils ressentaient. Tout ça dure depuis bien avant que tu n'arrives dans l'équipe.  
-C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas tort. Enfin ils semblaient vraiment apaisés. Je ne saurais pas comment décrire ça mais je suis contente que tout aille bien. J'ai l'impression que tout s'arrange.  
-Je peux te dire ce qu'ils ressentent parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose quand tu es entré dans ma vie. J'ai toujours globalement été plutôt heureux avec mon travail, mes amis et ma famille. Seulement quand je t'ai rencontré c'est comme si j'avais trouvé la dernière pièce du puzzle. Reade et Zapata ont toujours réussi à maintenir un équilibre mais aujourd'hui ils sont plus qu'heureux. Ils sont enfin complets, _conclut Weller en l'enlaçant.  
_-Je t'aime et je veux que l'on fonde une famille, _déclara subitement la brune plus amoureuse que jamais.  
_-Attend tu es sérieuse ?  
-Absolument tu es ma moitié Kurt, autant que je suis la tienne et des enfants ne seraient que du bonus mais ça serait parfait. Je veux donner des frères et sœurs à Bethany._

Le sourire aux lèvres il se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa passionnément. Venant d'une famille dysfonctionnelle avec une enfance tumultueuse comme tous les membres de cette équipe être marié, avoir des enfants et un foyer plein d'amour était tous ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Ils étaient pleinement heureux. Ils l'étaient tous et en fermant les yeux ce soir-là Jane se dit que peu importe les difficultés tout irait bien parce qu'ils étaient complets. Ils avaient tous trouvés leur pièces manquantes.


	29. Chapter 27: épilogue

**Chapitre 27**

_6 mois plus tard_

Plusieurs mois avaient passés depuis que Tasha était retourné travaillé et presque un an depuis son enlèvement. La jeune femme s'était bien remise de cette épreuve. Tout allait pour le mieux pour les membres de l'équipe et leurs proches. Jane était enceinte de quatre mois. Avec Kurt ils étaient aux anges même si la brune avait des difficultés à rester éloignés du terrain. Patterson avait commencé à sortir avec un jeune technicien rencontré quelques mois plutôt. Il y avait de l'amour dans l'air au bureau de New York car même Rich et Boston avaient décidé d'arrêter leurs petits jeux. Ils étaient désormais ensembles. Malgré les idées préconçues ils restaient très discrets sur leur relation. Ce phénomène n'était d'ailleurs pas valable que pour la grande pomme car cupidon avait aussi frappé à Philadelphie avec Kick et Bishop. Enfin pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune hispanique, son petit ami lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez lui trois mois plus tôt. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir, ravie. La seule chose qui l'avait légèrement attristé était qu'elle ne vivrait plus près de sa protégée. Néanmoins elle savait que tout irait bien pour l'étudiante qui filait le parfait amour avec le plus jeune de ses frères.

Tout allait pour le mieux depuis quelques mois. Malgré la masse importante de travail ils avaient réussi à trouver leur rythme. L'équipe venait de terminer une enquête assez éprouvante. Ils avaient mis plusieurs semaines avant de réunir assez de preuves pour arrêter une cellule terroriste. Seulement l'opération avait dérapé et ils avaient essuyés des tirs ennemis. Heureusement le duo d'informaticiens avait pu leur envoyer du renfort et ils rentrèrent tous sain et sauf chez eux. Il était tard et presque toute l'équipe était rentrée. Seuls Reade et Zapata étaient toujours au bureau. Après avoir fini l'administratif relevant de son poste de directeur adjoint il se mit à la recherche de sa petite amie. Le policier la retrouva sur le toit à observer paisiblement la vue qu'ils avaient de Manhattan.  
_-Tout va bien ? _Questionna-t-il en l'enlaçant. Son dos se retrouva contre son torse et elle fit reposer sa tête aux creux de son épaule en profitant de la chaleur de cette étreinte. Il déposa de léger baiser dans son cou la faisant soupirer de contentement.  
_-Je vais bien. La journée a juste été horriblement longue et épuisante. Tout ce dont j'ai envie maintenant c'est d'un bain bien chaud en ta compagnie, des plats chinois et notre lit.  
-Ça sonne incroyablement bien.  
-On a eu chaud aujourd'hui, _fit remarquer Tasha en souriant faiblement. Ils arrivaient bien à séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle. Néanmoins les situations de morts imminentes comme celles qu'ils venaient de vivre était toujours très éprouvantes. La peur de perdre l'autre était plus présente que jamais et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés c'était devenu inconcevable.  
_-C'est vrai, _acquiesça-t-il en plongeant la main droit dans sa poche. Discrètement il effleura une petite boîte en velours bleu qu'il gardait depuis déjà un mois. Une boîte que sa mère lui avait donnée dès qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer la petite amie de son fils, persuadée qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Depuis ce jour il hésitait, cherchant le bon moment, la bonne manière, ne cessant de se demander si ce n'était pas trop rapide. Edgar l'aimait et voulait passer sa vie avec elle. Il en était sûr. Seulement ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis six mois. Ça semblait aussi dingue qu'incroyablement juste.  
_-On rentre._

Elle commença à partir mais l'afro américain resta sur place, plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il la vit se retourner, souriante, rayonnante et plus belle que jamais Reade arrêta d'hésiter. Précipitamment il se dirige vers elle et l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante. C'était intense, tendre et renversant. C'était un baiser à couper le souffle.  
_-Je t'aime, _murmura le jeune homme en s'écartant, posant son front contre le sien. Zapata plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son petit ami, perturbée par son comportement mais aussi encore étourdie par l'intensité du moment.  
_-Hey moi aussi je t'aime. Tu le sais.  
-Oui, bien sûr que je le sais. Enfin ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir. Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés, _commença-t-il nerveusement. Après une grande inspiration il sortit l'écrin de sa poche et posa un genou à terre. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait la brune posa la main sur sa bouche, émue.  
_-Edgar, _souffla Natasha, des sanglots dans la voix.  
_-Tash' la toute première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Plus j'apprenais à te connaître et plus j'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais merveilleuse et unique. On a mis un moment à réaliser ce que l'on voulait même quand tout le monde le savait pour nous. Il y a un mois ma mère m'a donné cette bague. C'était à peine deux heures après t'avoir rencontrée. Elle a tout de suite su que tu étais faite pour moi. Une chose est sûre c'est que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Depuis que je l'ai je n'ai pas cessé de me demander comment ou quand mais aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé que ça n'importait pas. C'est vrai que ça ne fait que six mois et que ça paraît dingue mais je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais le formuler alors Natasha aussi fou que ça puisse paraître est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? _Proposa Edgar en ouvrant la boîte en velours pour dévoiler une magnifique bague en or monté d'un saphir. Tasha n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle était tellement émue par cette déclaration qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser de manière cohérente. Délicatement elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes.  
_-Je te l'accorde c'est de la folie mais je m'en moque. Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que de devenir ta femme, _répondit-elle en le faisant se redresser. Il lui passa la bague au doigt et se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement. Pendant près de huit ans ils s'étaient cherchés en vain. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir.

_8 mois plus tard_

Durant plusieurs mois l'heureux jeune couple prépara leur mariage dans la bonne humeur. Ils jonglaient entre leur vie privé et leur travail avec brio. Du côté de leurs amis Jane et Kurt étaient parents d'un petit Roman. Le garçon âgé de trois mois avait été prénommé en l'honneur de son oncle désormais décédé. Patterson et Lincoln filmait toujours le parfait amour. La jeune femme ayant laissé tomber les derrières barrières qu'elle avait construites pour se protéger. Rich et Boston en était toujours au même point, heureux et amoureux passant leur temps à se chamailler tout en jouant des tours à leurs coéquipiers. On était désormais à un mois du mariage. Tout était fin prêt. Ils avaient choisi un petite église et une salle de réception pour un mariage romantique et intime avec uniquement leur proche. Jane, Patterson, Karen, Amanda et Rosa s'étaient également rendu dans un magasin pour aider leur amie à choisir la robe parfaite pour ce fameux jour. Toujours aussi proche de son ancien mentor la belle hispanique l'avait invité à son mariage ainsi que toute son équipe sans qui elle n'aurait pas pu être en vie et vivre cette incroyable journée.

C'était un vendredi soir. La semaine avait été calme ils ne travailleraient donc pas le lendemain. Tasha était rentré chez eux la première, laissant son petit ami finir tranquillement la paperasse. Elle s'était comportée étrangement toute la journée.  
_-Mon amour je suis rentré. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux _? Interrogea Reade en entrant dans le salon. Il y trouva sa fiancé assise sur le canapé l'air pensive.  
_-Hey est-ce que ta réunion s'est bien passé ?  
-Rien de particulier, ce n'était que l'administratif habituel. Tu es sure que tout va bien parce que tu m'as l'air ailleurs depuis quelques jours.  
-Oui tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai été un peu malade dernièrement mais je me sens mieux. D'ailleurs en passant par la pharmacie je suis tombée sur quelque chose pour les jumeaux. C'est sur le comptoir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _Interrogea la brune hésitante. Elle le regarda se lever et ouvrir le sac de manière anxieuse. Sans se douter de ce qu'il allait apprendre Edgar sortit deux t-shirts et observa l'inscription. Il était sous le choc. L'un était violet, l'autre bleu et en blanc il était écrit "meilleur cousin du monde".  
_-Attend c'est sérieux ? Tu en es vraiment sûre ? _L'interrogea-t-il d'une traite.  
_-J'en suis absolument certaine. C'est pour ça que je ne me sentais pas bien ces derniers jours.  
-Je n'arrive pas y croire. C'est merveilleux, _s'enjoua-t-il en la prenant dans les bras. Il la fit tourner plusieurs fois fou de joie.  
_-Je sais. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser. Le pire c'est que je suis vraiment heureuse mais aussi incroyablement morte de peur.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu verras tout va bien se passer. On va avoir un bébé et tout ira bien, _la rassura Edgar conscient de ses inquiétudes. Il savait que Natasha voulait des enfants car ils en avaient déjà discuté. Seulement il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que son enfance chaotique allait la faire douter de ses capacités.  
_-Tu crois que je serais une bonne mère ?  
-Tu serais parfaite. J'en suis certain et ce bébé sera le plus chanceux du monde de t'avoir._

Les futurs parents s'embrassèrent passionnément aux combles du bonheur. Ils avaient enfin tous ce qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité, une famille ensemble.

_1 mois plus tard_

Depuis que Tasha avait fait la grande découverte beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés. Elle était maintenant enceinte de deux mois et ne faisait plus d'opération de terrain. La jeune femme se contentait des interrogatoires, de profilage et d'analyses de données. Elle s'ennuyait énormément mais ne se plaignait pas car cette mise au repos était pour une bonne cause, une cause merveilleuse qui faisait leur bonheur à tous les deux. La brune avait également pu voir ses proches trouver le bonheur. Patterson et Lincoln avait emménagé ensemble, tout comme Amanda, désormais diplômé de Columbia avec mention, et Luke. Le petit Roman avait un an et faisait le bonheur de ses parents ainsi que de sa grande sœur Bethany.

Le jour du mariage était enfin arrivé. Toute l'équipe, leurs deux familles, quelques collègues, Franck et ses collaborateurs étaient réuni dans une petite église à l'extérieure de la ville. La musique retentit. L'hispanique s'avança vers l'hôtel au bras du plus âgé de ses frères. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, bustier, ornée de perles et de dentelle. La forme épousait parfaitement ses courbes. La jeune femme rayonnait de joie. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Quand il la vit Reade sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il passa la cérémonie à l'admirer les yeux brillants d'amours. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, absorbés par l'intensité du moment.  
_-Edgar William Reade voulez-vous prendre Natasha Marie Zapata pour épouse ? _Demanda le prêtre en souriant_  
-Oui, je le veux.  
-Natasha Marie Zapata voulez-vous prendre Edgar William Reade pour époux ? _Réitéra-t-il en regardant la mariée._  
-Oui, je le veux.  
-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme, s'assurant de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser. Sous les applaudissements de leurs amis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais vers leur avenir, un avenir plein de promesses, de joie et d'amour.

_7 mois plus tard_

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis une nouvelle fois tonton, _se réjouit Luke en entrant dans l'hôpital, main dans la main avec sa petite amie.  
_-Je sais. C'est vraiment génial. En plus tu as vu ses photos. La petite est tellement adorable. En même temps ce n'est pas étonnant, _répliqua Amanda tout aussi enjouée.  
_-C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique. Est-ce que tu crois que l'on devrait leur en parler maintenant ?  
-Je ne pense pas. J'ai autant envie de le dire à tout le monde que toi mais c'est leur moment. On devrait attendre quelques jours.  
-Oui, tu as raison. C'est juste que je suis tellement heureux que tu ais accepté. J'ai envie que tout mes proches sachent que je vais épouser la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde, _expliqua le jeune chef en l'amenant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser puis rentrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital.

_-Bonjour ma belle, comment te sens-tu ? _Interrogea la blonde en serrant son amie dans ses bras.  
_-Je suis épuisée et j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un bus mais tout va parfaitement bien, _répondit Tasha dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle était pâle et semblait réellement fatiguée mais rayonnante de bonheur.  
_-On est content d'entendre que tout s'est bien passé et où est la petite merveille ? _Questionna son frère en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
_-Elle est ici, avec son papa. Les infirmières avaient quelques examens de routines à effectuer. Elles ont dit que tu étais la plus mignonne des bébés et en excellente santé. Tu es forte et magnifique comme ta maman, _babilla Edgar en arrivant avec la petite fille dans ses bras, incapable de la quitter des yeux tant il était aux anges.  
_-Mais c'est génial ça. Viens mon cœur. Tu vas rencontrer tante Amanda et oncle Luke, _poursuivit la belle brune en prenant l'enfant dans les bras. Elle berça sa fille en lui murmurant des mots doux. L'enfant était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents : brune, à la peau mate, avec d'envoûtants yeux marrons et un sourire à tomber par terre. Le second couple la regarda faire émerveillé.  
_-Alors vous n'avez pas voulu nous le dire au téléphone. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?  
-Les amoureux, je vous présente Ava Karen Reade.  
-C'est magnifique. Elle est magnifique, _s'émut Amanda.  
_-C'est vrai qu'on a fait du bon boulot sur ce coup, _plaisanta Zapata touchée.  
_-Je n'ai aucun mérite mon amour. C'est toi qui as tout fait, _énonça tendrement son mari en l'embrassant. Pendant près d'une heure les deux couples discutèrent en s'extasiant devant l'enfant puis les plus jeunes décidèrent qu'il était temps de repartir.  
_-Au fait on apprécie l'attention mais vous n'aviez pas à cacher vos fiançailles. C'est une super nouvelle vous devriez le faire savoir à tout le monde.  
-Tash' mais comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ?_ La questionna son amie ahurie._  
-La bague chérie, si tu veux attendre un peu avant d'en parler ne porte pas la bague, _expliqua la jeune femme en riant.  
_-Toutes nos félicitations, _ajouta Edgar souriant.  
_-Merci, _soufflèrent-ils avant de s'en aller.

_-Hey tout va bien ? _L'interrogea le directeur adjoint quelques minutes plus tard en la voyant pleurer.  
_-Tout est absolument parfait ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que tout va très bien pour tout le monde et je suis vraiment très heureuse, bien plus que je ne pourrais l'exprimer avec des mots. En plus les infirmières ont dit que durant les prochains jours j'allais être encore plus en prise aux hormones que pendant ma grossesse._

Le jeune homme lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le front, mis Ava dans son berceau et se coucha à ses côtés en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Epuisés ils s'endormirent immédiatement plus heureux que jamais.

_3 ans plus tard_

Trois longues et heureuses années avaient passés depuis la naissance de la petite Ava. Beaucoup de chose s'était passé pour l'équipe du FBI du bureau de New York, et pas uniquement. Tout d'abord Patterson et Lincoln étaient mariés. Ils avaient adopté une petite indienne nommé Kala, trois ans plus tôt et elle était désormais enceinte d'un petit garçon. Ensuite, en plus d'Avery, Bethany et Roman, Jane et Weller avaient accueilli un petit garçon s'appelant Aiden. Allison et Connor avaient déménagé dans la banlieue de New York pour que Kurt soit plus prêt de sa fille. La jolie famille recomposée était plus heureuse que jamais même si l'organisation était de mise pour gérer cette tribu. De plus Rich et Boston s'étaient également mariés. Ils envisageaient également d'adopter un bébé. Enfin la famille Reade fêtait aujourd'hui les trois ans de leur première fille quand la deuxième, Hope, venait d'en prendre un quelques semaines auparavant. Du côté de tous leurs proches, Kick et Bishop s'étaient également mariés à Philadelphie. Toute l'équipe avait été invité, les agents des deux villes étant devenus très amis. Amanda et Luke s'étaient unis presque deux ans auparavant et ils envisageaient de fonder une famille. Le jeune hispanique dirigeait un restaurant assez côté et la jolie blonde faisait partie d'un grand cabinet connu pour ses recours collectifs contre les grandes entreprises ainsi que son département d'aide aux victimes.

Ils étaient tous réuni dans la maison d'Edgar et Natasha pour fêter l'anniversaire de la petite fille. La journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur autour d'un barbecue.  
_-Avant que l'on apporte le gâteau j'aimerais porter un toast. Il y a un peu plus de cinq ans je croyais que j'allais mourir. Je n'avais absolument aucune vision de l'avenir et jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer en arriver là, être si heureuse. Alors merci parce que tout ça c'est grâce à vous tous. Vous n'avez jamais abandonné même quand j'étais prête à le faire. Aujourd'hui on fête les trois ans de notre fille avec sa petite sœur et une si grande famille. J'aimerais qu'on trinque à tous ce qu'on a vécu, à ceux que l'on a perdu mais surtout à tous ce que l'on a aujourd'hui, _discourut Zapata avant de lever son verre.  
_-A la famille, _ajouta son époux en faisant de même. Ils les rejoignirent tous puis la brune alla chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire. En revenant elle regarda le petit groupe, attendrie. Jamais dans son enfance elle n'aurait imaginé connaitre un tel bonheur mais aujourd'hui elle était sereine. Quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe les épreuves que la vie mettrait de nouveau sur leurs passages ils étaient une famille, sans eux elle aurait disparu. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais.


End file.
